Lo ultimo que se pierde
by chiiiachan
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Pein fue la ultima vez que me dirigió la palabra, desde aquella vez todo cambio para mi... cada vez que nos cruzábamos en la aldea el bajaba la mirada al pasar junto a mi...
1. Verguenza

Bueno esta es my primer Fic y puede ke no este muy bien redactado, pero hice lo ke pude y espero ke les guste!!! ^^

-----

Después de la batalla contra Pein fue la ultima vez que me dirigió la palabra, desde aquella vez todo cambio para mi.

Cada ves que nos cruzábamos en la aldea… el bajaba la mirada al pasar junto a mi, creo que evitarme era lo mejor, yo tampoco sabría como reaccionar al recordar aquellas palabras que estipule en esa batalla, creyendo que moriría…

El sol me golpeaba en el rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos con un ligero quejido, me levante con el cabello estropeado al dormir sin recogerlo; esperaba que Neji no fuera tan puntual para venir a despertarme. El había tomado el lugar de mi padre por una semana ya que este estaba fuera resolviendo algunos asuntos del clan.

- Hinata-sama, ya es hora de levantarse – no esperara que en realidad siguiera tan puntual como siempre. (y menos de que tuviera tanta suerte) ^o^U

Su voz era muy dulce y a la ves muy fría como su mirada, después de pensar en eso Neji volvió a tocar mi puerta, ya que no había contestado.

- H Hi! Neji-nisan, bajo en seguida – dije sin mucha fuerza en la voz ya que recién venia despertando.

Después de una agradable ducha me vestí rápido para bajar a desayunar con mi hermana y Neji, el desayuno estaba en silencio hasta que la eufórica de Hanabi empezó a hablar de la academia.

- One-san, como fue tu primer día de academia? – no esperaba una pregunta como esa, incluso dude en responder.

A que venia una pregunta como esa si Hanabi ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ella; Neji la miro como si esa fuera una mala pregunta para alguien como yo.

- Hanabi, que no te basta con lo que yo te conté de mi primer día de academia. – respondió el.

Yo solo baje la vista, era obvio que mi primer día de academia no había sido como el de mi hermana y menos como las de mi primo.

- Neji-nisan, pero es que tu día fue casi igual al mío y me gustaría saber como fue el de one-san.

Neji estaba apunto de decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

- Esta bien Neji-nisan, claro que te puedo contar mi experiencia Hanabi. – y empecé…

Mi primer día de academia fue tranquilo, ya que no hablaba nada con mi compañeros, por que al ser mas pequeña casi no salía de casa y bueno no conocía a nadie y a los que ubicaba tampoco me les atrevía a hablarles, no era muy buena entablando conversaciones con otras personas a las que no conocía, era muy tímida… bueno aun lo soy – estipule una pequeña sonrisa como siempre lo hacia, a medida que les contaba mi a mi pequeña hermana Hanabi como fue ese día en que decidí ser una Ninja sin mencionarle mis razones, ella y Neji me miraban como si les estuviera contando un cuento. – al terminar el desayuno y yo mi relato Hanabi se levanto de la mesa haciéndonos una reverencia sonriendo.

- Gracias por contarme tu experiencia one-san. – esas fueron las palabras de ella.

- Se que cuando Hanabi te hizo esa pregunta dudaste en contestarla, creo que eres muy fuerte ahora Hinata-sama. – las palabras de Neji se repetían en mi mente hasta que me di cuenta que el ya no estaba conmigo.

El cree que soy fuerte… Si lo fuera no hubiera escogido ese lugar para decirle lo que sentía por el, esas palabras para mi es solo mas de lo que siempre he recibido en mi vida… lastima por parte de todos.

Después de recoger las cosas de la mesa y lavar todo me dirigí a encontrarme con mi equipo para entrenar, siempre cuando ninguno de los tres teníamos misiones entrenábamos juntos, yo sabia que ellos sabían de mi confesión en la batalla contra pain, pero ninguno de ellos pregunto nada, incluso algunos otros también lo sabían trate de comportarme como siempre, pero aun así recibía esas miradas de lastima que empezaba a odiar.

Mientras caminaba al campo de entrenamiento vi a Sakura hablando con el muy animados, pareciera que le estuviera pidiendo que tuvieran una cita como siempre, - Sakura golpeo a Naruto en un costado muy sutil par que no me diera cuenta, haciendo que este mirara en mi dirección, yo solo mire hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión, ninguno de los dos gesticularon palabra alguna y como se le hizo costumbre el solo bajo la vista, yo pase como si nada no quería que el pensara que me estaba muriendo por su rechazo, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mi, ya era suficiente, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era desaparecer de Konoha, pero donde no tenia donde ir al menos que vagara por las aldeas, estoy cansada de ver que ponga esa cara cada ves que me ve.

- Hinata llegas justo a la hora como de costumbre. – me dijo Kiba con una enorme sonrisa. – eso fue lo que me despertó de mis pensamientos dándome cuenta que ya me encontraba en el lugar.

Shino me saludo por lo lejos como siempre.

El entrenamiento fue menos duro que otros días y eso me molesto de sobre manera, que a caso no querían hacerme daño?... que no sabían que mientras mas duro fuera, mientras mas me tomaran en serio en el entrenamiento mas aceptada y mas capas, que era lo que estaba pasando con todos.

Shino y Kiba se despidieron de mi y se alejaron rápidamente, yo me quede tumbada en un árbol pensando, no quería llegar a casa aun ya que mi padre llegaría hoy.

El atardecer se dejo caer por el horizonte dándome a saber que había pasado horas en aquel árbol, tenia el rostro empapado y no era sudor, eso me hizo gesticular una sonrisa de pena hacia mi; al secarme el rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta decidí ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mi casa, ya no podía estar mas en ese lugar, era tarde, tenia mucha hambre y estaba sucia por el entrenamiento.

Al llegar a casa escuche mucha bulla, como si estuvieran dando una fiesta, al entrar a casa anuncie mi llegada como de costumbre, en eso Neji se me acerco antes de llegar a la sala.

- Hinata-sama, porque a tardado tanto?... bueno después me dice ahora tiene que subir a cambiarse esas ropas que no lucen muy bien, su padre la estará esperando en la sala.

Que era lo que me estaba esperando en la sala?... aquella sala que estaba plagada por una bulla que no era habitual en mi hogar; mientras subía las escaleras sin ánimos por haber llorado casi toda la tarde. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación cerrándola a mi espalda con el seguro, no tenia ganas de nada menos de ver la cara de mi padre y menos la de sus invitados.

Me desvestí sin ánimos dejando toda mi ropa sudada y sucia en el suelo de mi habitación, entre al baño solo con mi ropa interior, dentro de el me desprendí de mis ultimas prendas dirigiéndome al espejo que tenia en frente del lava mano, al ver mi rostro que tenia rastros de sal por las lagrimas derramadas, frote mi rostro con ambas manos con fuerza odiando lo que veía.

Después de dejar mi rostro con un ligero rojo en mis mejillas me dispuse a entrar a la ducha para que el agua limpiara cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi ducha no duro mucho al escuchar como Neji llamaba a mi puerta para que me apurara porque ya era hora de que estuviera en la sala.

Me puse un quimono de color lila con unas flores blancas que se encontraban en la parte de debajo de este y en cada una de las mangas, me tome el cabello y decidí bajar.

No quería que mi padre me reprochara como solía hacerlo por lo débil que soy, cada escalón que me dirigía hacia la sala me hacia sentir mas insegura de lo que podía pasar hay.

- Hinata-sama, venga la están esperando, - dijo mirándome con una expresión de tristeza que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa, que de por si no era su fuerte.

Baje el ultimo escalón para proponerme a entrar al comedor.

----

eso fue el primer capitulo!!!! XD espero ke les guste!!! ^^


	2. Confundido

A ki el segundo capitulo espero ke les guste ^

---

Baje el ultimo escalón para proponerme a entrar al comedor.

Hay esta mi padre y un señor que parecía de la misma edad, al lado de esta ultimo también se encontraba un chico que parecía de mi misma edad.

Mi padre se levanto para recibirme – que estaba pasando el nunca había tenido tal cortesía hacia mi.

- Hinata, bienvenida a casa ellos son el señor Takada y su hijo Yuiji, ella es Hyuga Hinata heredera del clan y mi hija mayor.

que estaba pasando porque se comporta de esa manera esto es muy raro en el.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos Takada-dono, Yuiji-san – los salude como saludaría a cualquiera dándoles una sonrisa tierna y verdadera.

Yuiji me quedo mirando con una expresión en el rostro que no pude descifrar, al encontrarme con sus ojos color verde esmeralda retiro su mirada hacia un costado de la nada, pude notar con esa actitud que no estaba muy feliz de estar en este lugar o eso era lo que me parecía a mi.

Pude notar que la estatura de esta era casi igual a la de Neji, podría jurar que es del mismo porte de Naruto, incluso su cabello rubio y desordenado. A caso el destino me jugaba una mala pasada?... incluso era estupido pensar en eso.

Un toque en mi hombro derecho hizo que saliera de mi transe dándome cuanta que no había dejado de mirar a esta chico.

- Hinata quiero que sepas que Yuiji-san es…

-----

Como podía ser verdad, como me había pasado todos estos años ignorando a aquella.

Cada vez que me encontraba con ella en alguna calle de la aldea bajaba la vista, tenia vergüenza de verla a la cara…¿ Porque sentía eso? Si no fui yo quien se declaro?..., como el Ninja mas hiperactivo de Konoha podía ser tan cobarde, de seguro ella pensaba que la estaba rechazando al no mirarla pero ella también lo hacia… como compararme con ella si siempre, desde que la conozco había sido de esa manera.

Pase largo tiempo contradiciéndome mientras me volteaba a cada momento en mi cama, ya no soportaba estar acostado necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

El agua de la ducha caía rápidamente por mi rostro haciendo que me hundiera de nuevo en aquel momento en que me lo dijo, su vos era fuerte y decidida; ella iba a morir por mi… estaba seguro que en ese momento estaba pensando en dejarlo todo, yo no hice nada solo la mire como un idiota que era, sin hacer nada hasta que el decidió acabar con su vida ante mis ojos…

No quise pensar mas decidí salir de la ducha para irme fuera de mi departamento y poder dejar esto que me robaba cada noche el sueño… no era esto, era ella, ella la que me estaba volviendo en un estupido sin razón.

Camine sin sentido por las calles de Konoha sin darme cuenta di vueltas en circulo, solo reí por lo bajo, en eso me encuentro con Sakura que caminaba a mi dirección con una gran sonrisa.

- Naruto, te quiero decir algo muy importante. - ella río como si fuera un ángel.

- Hi! Sakura-chan, a caso quieres invitarme a una cita?...- sonreí al ver el rostro de ella tornarse diabólico.

Al sonreír, al decirle eso, solo trate de comportarme como siempre no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo confundido que me encontraba por lo de Hinata.

Sakura cambio su expresión de terror de un momento a otro y me codeo en un costado muy sutil, al mirarla vi que su mirada estaba puesta en alguien frente a nosotros, al percatarme de quien se trataba solo pude hacer lo que se me hizo costumbre, bajar la mirada. Cuando desapareció en la esquina no podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento de la batalla, le pedí perdón a Sakura y me dirigí a seguir a Hinata.

Ella caminaba ensimismada a la nada, decidí encararla y terminar con todo esto que me estaba matando pero al percatarme de que habíamos llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde ella y su equipo solían entrenar, Kiba la recibió pero con un tono diferente a lo habitual algo mas melancólico y mas atrás le saludo Shino, sabiendo de que los dos shinobis podían notar mi presencia sin dificultad decidí permanecer alejado por algún tiempo hasta que terminara el entrenamiento.

Hasta que por fin el entrenamiento termino yo creí que ella se iría a casa pero permanecí quieto hasta que ella decidiera ya ponerse en marcha, mi sorpresa fue que se tumbo a la sombra de un gran árbol mirando hacia el cielo.

Decidí acercarme lo bastante para así poder ver su rostro, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos tenia las mejillas de un rojo pálido, se veía hermosa. – como no me di cuentas antes, por que soy tan estupido ahora nisiquiera tengo el valor de ir a decirle lo que me pasa, definitivamente un estupido como yo no merece ese rostro. – de pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las lagrimas que caían del rostro de aquel ángel, sin emitir un solo sonido ni movimiento. Ella estaba llorando mientras contemplaba el cielo.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata no se movía y menos paraban de caer esas lagrimas que le humedecían el rostro, el cielo se torno de un color rojizo intenso asumiendo que despedía al sol; ella después de un rato seco su rostro con la manga derecha de su chaqueta, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse, no pude hacer nada solo seguirla desde las sombras, cuando decidí enfrentarla ya era demasiado tarde, antes de gesticular alguna palabra ella ya estaba dentro de su casa que por cierto había bastante bulla.

Lo mejor que podía hacer después de haberme quedado con las palabras en la boca era regresar a mi hogar y eso fue lo que hice, sin embargo al pasar frente de aquel árbol donde la vi por primera vez después de mi llegada a Konoha, decidí tumbarme a la horilla de el.

Como podía estar tan tranquila la noche mientras mi corazón estaba hecho una tormenta, es que después de aquel día ya no quería a la mujer que me robo el aliento desde pequeño, ya no quería a Sakura-chan? que fue lo que me hizo aquella peliazul, aquella ojiperla. Ya era suficiente no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Hinata algo estaba mal conmigo desde aquel día.

Decidí hablar con ella mañana, necesitaba aclara las cosas. Las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas, unas gotas se dejaron caer en el suelo para así caer con mas fuerza, cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie se escucho unos pasos rápidos y torpes por la lluvia, me quede en mi lugar al ver de quien se trataba, era ella, era Hinata y estaba llorando como de costumbre… mi pecho se apretó mucho, no podía contener el dolor que implicaba mirarla de esa manera ya no mas, era mi culpa, esos sollozos eran por mi, por mi estaba de esa manera. Me sorprendió al ver que acelero el paso con dirección al bosque.

Me apresure en seguirla y esconder mi chakra para que no pudiera notarme, después de seguirla un largo rato ella se tumbo en un árbol, me escondí muy cerca de ella no podía perderla de vista ni un segundo podía ser peligroso ( no supe porque eso paso por mi mente), ella acerco sus rodillas a su cuerpo abrazándola con sus manos muy fuerte, empezó a sollozar algunas palabras que podía escuchar.

- Porque?... porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

- Que he hecho?... nací para no ser feliz a caso?

- Mamá porque tuviste que dejarme sola, tu lo prometiste.

- No quiero que me obliguen… Mañana… me iré… No quiero.

Después de un rato Hinata repetía una y otra vez "No quiero", pude sentir un chakra acercándose escondí por completo el mío, al ver que se trataba de Neji pude ver que el miraba en mi dirección activando su BYAKUGAN yo no pude mover ni un músculo. El solo desactivo si técnica y miro a hinata que se encontraba empapada y tiritaba del frío, se acerco a ella y la abrazo susurrándole algo al oído, ella negó con la cabeza luego Neji susurro de nuevo en su oído y ella asintió, el la tomo en brazos y Hinata dejo reposar su cabeza contra su pecho; - eso hizo que me alterara de sobremanera apretando los puños. – Neji lanzo una ultima mirada en mi dirección con el entre seño fruncido y gesticulando palabras insonoras taímen en mi dirección para así mirara de nuevo a Hinata y cerrar los ojos por un segundo, al abrirlos se propuso ponerse en marcha.

Pude ver como se perdían entre los árboles, yo solo permanecí en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba escondido, no sabia porque Hinata abría dicho aquellas palabras y menos lo que Neji había dicho en mi dirección. Estaba empapado pero no sentía frío mi pies estaba caliente, aun tenia mis manos en una forma de puño, podía sentir como me enterraba las uñas y me hacían daño pero no podía dejar de apretarlas.

Camine a mi departamento como un zombi, solo podía repetir las imágenes de aquel bosque. Se me quedaron el la mente cada una de las palabras que Hinata había dicho.

- Porque?... porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

- Que he hecho?... nací para no ser feliz a caso?

- Mamá porque tuviste que dejarme sola, tu lo prometiste.

- No quiero que me obliguen… Mañana… me iré… No quiero.

Una y otra vez repase las palabras que dijo, luego de un momento decidí que mañana estaría muy temprano a la entrada de Konoha.

----

espero que les aya gustado!! ^


	3. Me voy

Este es el próximo capi! Espero ke lo disfruten!! Y eso!! Gracias por leer!! ^

--------

Una y otra vez repase las palabras que dijo, luego de un momento decidí que mañana estaría muy temprano a la entrada de Konoha.

Camine muy lento hasta llegar a mi departamento me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que apoyada sobre la pared estaba Sakura. Que estaba haciendo ella aquí a estas horas. Que era lo que quería?.

- Sakura-chan?. Que haces a qui a estas horas?

No hubo respuesta de parte de ella por unos segundos yo tampoco dije nada, ella no tenia una expresión muy alentadora, de hecho parecía estar algo triste y nerviosa.

- Te he visto seguir a Hinata esta tarde…

solo me mantuve en silencio, que podía decir que la seguía porque estoy sintiendo cosas hacia ella por que casi muere por mi?, de tan solo pensar en eso era estupido y descabellado. Pero era en parte la verdad.

- Hoy te fuiste tan rápido que no pude decirte nada de lo que yo… Vamos a caminar un rato?...

la lluvia se había detenido hace como unos 5 minutos de los que llevaba caminando, pero las nubes aun se encontraban asechando en el cielo.

- Solo asentí con la cabeza y un ligero sonido.

Caminábamos uno al lado del otro a una distancia prudente, Sakura no dijo nada durante todo el camino y yo menos, hasta que llegamos a un parque, ella acelero el paso y se detuvo delante de mi dándome la espalda sin decirme nada, me detuve de igual manera, no sabia que hacer ni menos que esperar de ese momento, yo me encontraba en otro lugar y con otra persona.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y empezó hablar.

- Cuando el se fue creí que no sentiría esto por nadie mas, que solo vivía para que el me aceptara. Pero me equivoque. Porque ahora siento algo por alguien mas que Sasuke-kun.

Que era lo que estaba diciendo, porque me decía todo esto.

Ella callo por un momento y miro al suelo por unos segundos, al subir la mirada me pude encontrar con esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas. Sabia que ahora sabría porque lloraba y porque estaba aquí.

- Naruto, yo nunca creí que fuera a enamorarme de ti… después que vi como cambiaba tu actitud después de que ella se declarara en aquella batalla, empecé a sentir celos de ella y cada ves que la veía me irritaba. Y se que ahora estas confundido por lo mismo, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes porque estarlo ya que yo te amo y se que tu siempre me has amado… asíque olvídate de ella, es una chica muy rara y nunca dice nada.

Pero que era lo que estaba pensando Sakura en decirme todo eso, porque me tengo que olvidar de Hinata?, no quiero sacármela de la cabeza.

Note como mis ojos de dilataron al escuchar todo esto. No podía decir nada no sabia como reaccionar a esta situación, si no pude con Hinata como podría con esto.

- Naruto, yo te amo olvídate de lo que te dijo ella, no vuelvas a seguirla me hace mal, ella no te merece, siempre fue una desgracia para su familia.

No podía seguir escuchando como la insultaba ella no le había hecho nada a Sakura.

La aparte de mi la do de un empujón ya que se había acercado a mi mientras hablaba.

- Sakura deja de decir esas cosas sobre Hinata, no quiero escucharte decir esas cosas sobre ella, porque la atacas. Y si es verdad estoy muy confundido pero no por eso me alejare de ella por que tu me lo pides.

- Pero que dices Naruto, Hinata es una vergu…

- Cállate!!, no quiero que hables mal de ella..

- Naruto BAKA!!

Ella salio corriendo muy enfadada, la lluvia se dejo caer de nuevo empapándome nuevamente, ya no podía ver la figura de Sakura de seguro estaba muy enfadada. Que había sido todo eso, Sakura por fin estaba enamorada de mi hace cuantos años había estado esperando por esto, sin embargo no sentía nada, nada mas que una gran pena por ella, ya no podía corresponderle, no ahora que mi corazón pertenecía a otra.

La lluvia caia sobre mi sin darme tregua alguna, pero no me importaba nada solo me importaba Sakura, mi amiga Sakura-chan y Hinata.

Al llegar a mi departamento, el piso quedo todo mojado al entrar, no quise moverme de la entrada mire la oscura habitación que era iluminada por las luces de la calle, camine hasta mi cama pensaba tumbarme en ella y dejarme vencer por el cansancio. Pero un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome entrar al baño para tomar una ducha caliente que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Hoy fue un día agotador para mi corazón.

Que estarás haciendo Hinata… después de un suspiro… ella estará pensando en mi…

Luego de secarme el cabello me deje caer a la cama sin cubrirme, los ojos me pesaban y no quise luchar por mantenerme despierto así me deje vencer.

Un rayo de luz chocaba en mi rostro, pero no quería abrir los ojos aun me encontraba adormilado, en eso recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer y me levante de un golpe recordando las palabras de Hinata.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y corría por las calles de Konoha sabia que era tarde pero aun tenia la esperanza de encontrarla, ya no faltaba mas que unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a mi destino, reduje mi velocidad al notar que venia Neji en mi dirección para así solo pasar a caminar normalmente, la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba cada vez mas. Note que llevaba un protector en la mano derecha que no le pertenecía a el ya que el suyo se encontraba en su frente como siempre.

Pase a su lado muy lentamente y al cruzarnos pude notar que el se detuvo yo solo lo seguí y me detuve.

- Se la llevaron, ella ya no esta aquí… ahora puedes dejar de esconderte de ella… se fue.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera no podía creer que era lo que estaba diciendo, ella ya no estaba aquí? Donde se la llevaron, sentí como en mis manos se formaron en puño por mi cuerpo recorrió el calor abrumador que no me dejaba respirar, mi corazón se acelero, ahora pesaba mucho…

- Creo que ahora podrá ser Feliz…

----

- Hinata quiero que sepas que Yuiji-san es tu prometido, y mañana partirás a su país para que vivas una temporada antes de regresar.

Que estaba diciendo mi padre porque, el era mi prometido … no era ya suficiente con Naruto que al verme bajaba la mirada y ahora esto "prometido" no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra, las miradas de todos en la sala se volvieron a mi y mi reacción de pánico menos el, Yuiji. al escuchar esas palabras, mis manos empezaron a temblar automáticamente las lleve a mi pecho cerrándolas en dos puños, instintivamente mire al que seria mi prometido con su rostro hacia aun lado, los ojos cerrados y una mueca de desagrado que pude notar en sus labios, el no decía nada el pánico me estaba envolviendo donde quedo la Hinata que lucharía que moriría por amor… en ese momento desapareció para regresar aquella que le temía a todo.

- Hinata, podrías traernos algo de té por favor?... dijo mi padre con tono soberbio que odiaba mas que su mirada.

al escucharlo de un susto me saco de mis pensamientos, solo me voltee diciendo un alto H..Hi! mis ojos estaban abierto hasta no poder mas, el me asustaba, era mi padre pero me asustaba con cada acción hacia mi.

Me dirigí a la cocina sin decir nada, pase al lado de Neji sin mirarlo, el trato de agarrarme por el brazo pero me solté de un tiron. Empecé a hacer el té las manos me temblaban de sobremanera voltee dos veces la misma taza de té. Ya no lo soportaba esto me superaba.

Deje todo tirado en la cocina me dirigí a paso firme y rápido hacia la salida de la casa y Neji estaba hay esperando que hiciera esto, solo espere que no me detuviera. Al principio tenia los brazos estirados en señal que no me dejaría pasar pero luego las bajo mirando hacia un costado y lo agradecí con un gracias en susurro. Solo camine descalza unas cuantas cuadras, cuanto durarían sin saber que me había escapado regañarían a Neji por dejarme escapar, empezaba a llover, no sabia si lo que mojaba mi rostro era la fuerte lluvia o solo mis lagrimas que caían desconsolada por mis mejillas podía sentir el calor que me producía estar así, empecé a correr para llegar rápido a un lugar en donde podría esconderme por algunos momentos las fuerzas me fallaban. tropecé varias veces sin caer. Me encamine hacia el bosque. Sin saber por que..

La oscuridad en ese momento me atemorizaba necesitaba, quería a mi madre, no quería estar sola, seguí adentrándome aun mas en el espeso bosque hasta no poder mas y me deje caer a la oscuridad de un frondoso árbol que sus ramas parecían enormes brazos…

Acerque mis piernas lo mas que pude hacia mi pecho para encerrarlas y apretarlas con mis brazos no podía dejar de llorar, no lo soportaba quería dejar de hacerlo pero no podía. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi como pequeñas imágenes insoportables, primero la batalla contra Pein, el rostro de Naruto, el rostro de Sakura odiándome por haberle dicho lo que sentía a el, mi padre, Neji, Hanabi, mis amigos, Yuiji-kun… el rostro de mi madre fue lo ultimo que pude ver en mi cabeza ella y su sonrisa, me estaba calmando cuando de repente recordé su tumba esa fría lapida que no me dejaba ver su rostro. Explote en llanto quería gritar que odiaba el mundo, mis palabras salieron de mi boca sollozando.

- Porque?... porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

- Que he hecho?... nací para no ser feliz a caso?

- Mamá porque tuviste que dejarme sola, tu lo prometiste.

- No quiero que me obliguen… Mañana… me iré… No quiero.

Repetí muchas veces la ultima frase, sin darme cuenta sentí que Neji estaba parado frente de mi, me di cuenta que estaba tiritando no sentía los dedos de los pies, no podía abrir los ojos y no quería intentarlo, la oscuridad me estaba protegiendo del mundo en donde me sentía herida por todos.

Cuando sentí que Neji se me acerco lo rechace de un susto, no quería hablar con nadie, el volvió a cercarse para quedar en mi oído.

- Hinata-sama, volvamos se enfermara aquí, y en la casa la están esperando.

Negue con la cabeza, no quería regresar y menos a un lugar donde seria obligada a un acto que para mi tendría que haber sido lo mas hermoso del mundo. – Neji se acerco nuevamente a mi oído y decir.

- Hinata, esto puede que sea horrible pero, piensa que podrías sacarlo de tu cabeza…

era primera vez que el me llamaba solo por mi nombre sin formalidades, lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera fue escucharlo decir que " así podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza", eso era lo que quería escuchar… yo solo asentí.

Neji me tomo entre sus brazos que parecían muy calidos a pesar de estar empapado al igual que yo, deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho calido sin abrir los ojos, el demoro un poco en ponernos en marcha, pero no me importo en nada.

El camino fue consolador, ni el ni yo dijimos palabras el silencio era algo que compartíamos, algo que nos relajaba mucho, nos sentíamos bien.

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo la verdad me costo bastante!! Fue agotador!!! XD bueno los que lo leen muchas gracias!! ^


	4. Estoy lista

Aki el siguiente CAPII^^ los personajes no me pertenecen solo Yuiji.. ^^ el resto es de Kishimoto!!

El camino fue consolador, ni el ni yo dijimos palabras el silencio era algo que compartíamos, algo que nos relajaba mucho, nos sentíamos bien.

Ya al estar en mi cuarto para cambiar mi ropa y volver a la sala ya que mi padre requería de mi presencia. No tenia ganas de bajar.

Neji no dijo nada cuando volvimos a la casa, nisiquiera le dijo a mi padre que ya me encontraba en ella. El solo me dijo que subiera para cambiarme la ropa mojada y sucia que el aria lo mismo para que regresáramos juntos a la sala.

Me saque la ropa mojada y la amontone con la que traía esta tarde después del entrenamiento, busque en mi armario una polera y un pantalón de los que usaba normalmente, la polera era manga corta color blanca. Mientras me secaba el cabello Neji toco mi puerta. Eso indicaba que el estaba listo para bajar al igual que yo.

Abrí la puerta y Neji estaba con una polera manga corta color negro y un pantalón del mismo color.

- Hinata-sama, esta lista.

- Neji-nisan, llámame solo Hinata como en el bosque. Ya basta de formalidades.

El no dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que con un suspiro dijo.

- Solo cuando estemos solos evitare las formalidades. Y espero que tu también me llames solo Neji. – me le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que pude ver cuando se volteo.

Era obvio porque me decía eso, mi padre podría comportarse muy pesado si lo escuchara decirme solo Hinata y yo solo Neji.

Mientas bajábamos las escaleras los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi, creo que Neji se dio cuenta y tomo mi hombro por unos momentos susurrando solo mi nombre.

Yo lo mire y le sonreí, el saco su mano de mi hombro, ya que estábamos a punto de entrar a la sala. Mi padre me miro con el seño fruncido que cambio por una sonrisa cuando baje la mirada.

- Hinata, ven siéntate al lado de Yuiji-san.

- Hi!. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Al acercarme a Yuiji lo mire y le sonreí para calmar mis nervios y el no fuera a repetir esa mirada o correrla. Era lo mejor necesitaba que esto fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

- Me imagino que no estas nada feliz con esto, me di cuenta de ello cuando entre a la sala la primera vez, y bueno espero que nos llevemos bien… - fue lo único que pude decir. Su parecido era leve. Pero me ponía nerviosa.

- Yo siempre he sabido que tu eras mi prometida, desde pequeño me lo hicieron saber. Y lo que yo pude ver es que tu eres la mas afectada con todo esto… lo siento.

Porque se disculpa esto no es su culpa, si a alguien hay que echarle la culpa es a nuestros padres. – asíque siempre lo supo y estaba deacuerdo con eso?

- No tienes porque disculparte, tu no eres culpable de nada Yuiji-kun. – le dije con una sonrisa.

El solo asintió, a medida que pasaba la noche. Ya era hora de ir a dormir todos no fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo estaba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama. Cuando escucho que tocan a mi puerta, me levante rápido y abrí. – era Neji se encontraba con los ojos puesto en el suelo y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

- Neji-kun, que haces aquí a estas horas?...

- No quedamos que cuando estaríamos solos nos llamaríamos por el nombre, sin formalidades.

- Hi! – dije sonriendo. Me gustaba tener esta confianza con el.

El se paro frente a la ventana con las manos a los costado en puño, no sabia que era lo que estaba pensando ni menos que era lo que lo estaba poniendo así, hasta que se dio la vuelta para mirarme y se acerco a mi lado.

- Hinata yo se que este no es el mejor momento… pero tengo que decírtelo antes de que te vallas… no soportare un día mas de silencio.

- Neji, dime que es lo que tienes que decirme, pero no te preocupes regresare. -De nuevo hacia su entrada mi sonrisa.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, a mi no me molestaba el silencio era acogedor, solo con el podía apreciar el silencio. Con el y con Shino. El miraba hacia el suelo nuevamente, mientras que yo lo miraba. Apretó sus manos en sus piernas y empezó hablar cerrando los ojos.

- Hinata, yo…yo, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y se que tu corazón ahora esta pasando por algo muy difícil y que no podrás ver a nadie mas que a ese idiota. También se que me vez como a un hermano y nada mas. Y eso ha sido muy difícil de soportar… yo solo quería decírtelo antes de que te llevaran y no tienes que decir nada… esta bien yo… ahora me voy.

el se puso de pie para marcharse pero se lo impedí sosteniendo su brazo. Porque lo detuve si solo lo hubiera dejado marchar…

- Neji, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento… lo siento por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, y puede que sea difícil como me a pasado a mi… pero yo te quiero mucho Neji eres muy especial… - yo solo utilice esas palabras, pero eso basto para que el reaccionara de esa manera… se volteo hacia mi me miro a los ojos, cuando supe que el trataría de besarme lo tome del rostro y lo acerque a mi para besar su frente que se encontraba descubierta. El solo cerro los ojos mientras apartaba su frente de mis labios el imito mi movimiento pero solo el de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos… no pude detenerlo sus manos estaban muy firmes en mi cara, la acerco hasta su cara podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones chocaban… solo espero unos momentos y apretó sus labios contra los míos dejándome sin respiración… quería zafarme de el pero eso seria muy cruel de mi parte, solo era un beso. Que podía pasarme por besarlo que?... sin moverme ni responder a su beso. Delicadamente se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos sin decir nada. Podía ver como sus ojos se tornaban tristes.

- Perdóneme Hinata-sama, fui un atrevido no debí hacerlo, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. – camino hasta la puerta sin decir nada.

Yo no sabia que decir ni menos que hacer, era algo nuevo para mi.

- lo prometimos, no nos llamaríamos con mas formalidades. Neji.

El no dijo nada, solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se fue.

No podía conciliar el sueño, después de el primer beso quien podría dormir sin pensar en lo sucedido. Pero no fue lo que yo quería, menos con quien yo quería. El que yo quería que me besara no estaba aquí y menos para mi. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, acurruque entre mis sabanas tapando mi cara con la almohada. No quería que nadie pudiera escucharme. Entre sollozos lo nombre toda la noche, hasta que pude quedarme dormida por el cansancio de mi llanto.

La alarma sonó despertándome y dándome a saber que hoy seria mi ultimo día en esta casa y en la aldea, no podría ver por ultima vez a Naruto… sin pensar mas me fui a dar una ducha para sacarme todo lo llorado y sufrido de ayer. Me puse mi ropa de siempre y salí de mi habitación. Todos me esperaban abajo incluso Neji, el no me miraba a la cara tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

Llegamos a la salida de Konoha, mi padre se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo, Hanabi estaba llorando y me abrazo muy fuerte me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente y ella se alejo para abrazar a nuestro padre. Neji me miraba nervioso, me acerque a el para despedirme, lo abrase como a todos el no me dijo nada y me apretó a su cuerpo fuerte. – Te extrañare Neji, me aleje de el y como tenia mi protector de Konoha donde siempre me lo saque para dárselo.

- Neji-nisan, no creo que me sirva esto quiero que lo guardes tu, cuando regrese me lo darás.- solo pude sonreír aunque quería llorar…

- Hinata-sama, la estaré esperando.

Nos pusimos en marcha, fuera de Konoha nos esperaban unos carruajes muy cómodos y elegantes, al parecer la familia de Yuiji era muy adinerada. Hacia mucho calor y me saque mi chaqueta. Yuiji me quedo mirando. En ese carruaje solo íbamos los dos el padre se encontraba en otro carruaje que se encontraba delante del de nosotros.

- Hinata-san, si quiere podemos abrir las dos ventanas.- dijo mirando en dirección a esta.

- No esta bien así Yuiji-kun… te puedo hacer una pregunta…?

- C..Claro…

- Tu sabias que yo seria tu prometida desde pequeño verdad?

- Si, lo sabia..

- Y no te molesta?... estas deacuerdo con esto Yuiji-kun?

Antes de responderme miro por la ventana y sonrío de una manera que nunca había visto, era entre una mezcla de ingenuidad, alegría y satisfacción.

- desde muy pequeño mi padre me dijo que yo seria el heredero de nuestro clan y que me casaría con una hermosa mujer, yo no supe a que se refería. Cuando cumplí los 4 años mi padre me paso una foto de una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ojos aperlados… el me dijo… Yuiji-kun ella será tu esposa, no pude dejar de ver la foto de verdad esa pequeña niña era hermosa. Pase el resto de los años preguntándole a mi padre porque yo no la podía conocer ahora, porque tenia que esperar tanto, el me dijo que ella aun no estaba preparada para conocerme… y eso fue lo que creí el resto de mi vida… sin saberlo, sin conocerla, me enamore de esa pequeña niña de ojos aperlados… por eso no me afecto, no me afecto porque me enamore de ti.

El seguía mirando por la ventana, el estaba enamorado de mi, no, de mi no de esa pequeña niña que algún día fui, enamorado de una fotografía. Lo quede mirando sin saber como reaccionar, me sentía alagada por lo que había dicho, pero no sabia que hacer… lo único que sabia era que lo iba a intentar…

- Yuiji-kun… ahora tienes que conocer a la chica de la foto, tienes que conocerme, yo ya estoy preparada para conocerte… - le dije sonriéndole.

------

se que es corto pero el tiempo no me favorece nada… asike bueno espero que les guste!!! Espero poder continuarlo muy pronto…. ^^ gracias!!!


	5. No hay respuesta

- Yuiji-kun… ahora tienes que conocer a la chica de la foto, tienes que conocerme, yo ya estoy preparada para conocerte… - le dije sonriéndole.

No estaba, se la llevaron, porque justo ahora que me di cuenta de todo.

Neji estaba aun de espaldas sin decir nada y yo sin hacer nada! Que me dijo, se la llevaron, no esta…

- Neji como que se la llevaron…?

El no decía nada me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Se la llevaron y si llegase a regresar no será la misma. ya sabes suficiente, espero que no preguntes nada mas porque nadie te responderá y menos de algo que no te incumbe…

- Claro que me incumbe ella me ama… - dije gritándole ya que me estaba mirando con mucha furia.

- y por eso te escondías de ella…? , por eso la evitabas y bajabas la mirada…? Tu no eres nadie Naruto, no eres nadie en la vida de Hinata.

Era verdad yo me escondí la evite pero solo por miedo, no sabia que hacer nadie nunca me dijo que me amaba, nadie! Y menos tratando de dar su vida, ella dispuesta a morir por mi y yo… escondiéndome…

- Tienes razón, no soy nadie, pero ella me ama y yo… yo… yo creo sentir algo por ella.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando esas palabras salieron de mi garganta dejando un gran espacio de alivio y satisfacción por haber dicho eso. Pero no pude decir todo.

- y crees que por sentir algo ahora podrás recuperarla, lo siento pero ella ya tomo su decisión y fue olvidarte… Eso ya no importa… la perdiste para siempre.

Porque Neji me decía eso. Era su decisión Hinata decidió olvidarme.

- No me voy a quedar aquí viendo como mi ultima oportunidad de decirle que cuando sufría por mi despertó esto que nunca he sentido por ninguna otra persona… yo no me quedare aquí.

- Nadie te dirá su paradero Naruto. NADIE! Ya déjala en paz, no es suficiente con haberla ignorado y hecho llorar todas las noches… déjala te lo pido, deja que ella pueda sanarse de ti.

Sus palabras fueron de gritos a solo susurros, era yo el culpable de que ella no estuviera en la aldea. Neji dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada mas dejándome con el pecho mas oprimido que antes, me sentí tan culpable de no poder hacer nada para que ella regresara.

No se que hacer, quiero ir a buscarla, quiero decirle lo que siento. Pero y si no lo consigo y si es peor y llega a odiarme. Se que ella no es así.

Camine por las calles de Konoha hasta parar en ichiraku para poder comer algo y luego ir a donde la Hokage a reclamar información sobre el paradero de Hinata, que sabia que no me darían.

Me cuestione mientras comía mi gran plato de ramen sobre si debería ir a buscar a Hinata a lo mejor si necesita tiempo. Tiempo para olvidarme. No , no, no tiene que olvidarme, no puede. Si logra olvidarme no tendré oportunidad.

Fue el plato de ramen mas largo de toda mi vida, largo y sin repetición alguna. El viejo estuvo hablándome todo el tiempo pero lo único que pude hacer fue asentir a cada palabra que emitía. Luego de un rato me fui a la torre de la Hokage, necesitaba saber donde estaba, porque se fue, que había pasado.

Al entrar a la oficina de la vieja vi que estaba llena de papeleo, pero ella estaba tomando sake, luego que me vio entrar escondió de inmediato la botella en uno de sus cajones.

- Naruto que es lo que necesitas.

- Dime donde esta Hinata, donde se la llevaron y porque…?

- Desde cuando te importa lo que le pase a Hinata …ah?

- Eso no importa ahora, solo dime donde esta, necesito decirle algo muy importante.

- Pues no esta en Konoha, se la llevaron lejos de aquí. Y no puedo decir su paradero. Fue una orden de su padre.

- Maldita sea.

Estaba furioso, porque nadie podía decirme nada…?, mi mirada estaban puestas en la Hokage, ella me miraba con las manos ocultando su boca, sus ojos denotaban enojo.

- Naruto, vete a casa y descansa, has hecho mucho por ahora, no tienes que preocuparte por nada y ni por nadie. Sabrás qu…- no deje que terminara lo que estaba diciendo.

- En la batalla contra Pein, ella pudo haber muerto, ella no tenia que estar hay, ella… ella… me dijo… antes de que Pein le diera ese gran golpe… ella me dijo que me amaba. No sabia como reaccionar después de eso, ella me amaba y yo la evite todo este tiempo la ultima vez que la vi lloro todo el día… y cuando yo ya estaba listo ella ya no estaba.

No podía mirar a la vieja a la cara, estaba sonrojado al acordarme de ella, no sabia que era lo que me iba a contestar, pero lo mas probable era que después de lo que le dije pudiera decirme algo de su paradero.

- Me imagino que crees que después de lo que me dijiste te diré su paradero… no?

- Hi!...

- Pues lo siento no puedo.

- Hokage- sama, le ruego me diga el paradero de la persona que amo…

era primera vez que la llamaba como era debido, con mis palabras le suplicaba que pudiera darme aun que sea una mísera pista. También había dicho que la amaba. Amaba a Hinata, a la portadora de los ojos mas hermosos y sinceros de toda la aldea.

Quería creer que todo lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento hiciera cambiar de parecer a la terca vieja que tenia enfrente.- mientras esperaba una respuesta entra por la puerta una Sakura muy alterada.

- Sensei, la necesitamos en el Hospital, hay un shinobi muy grabe.

La vieja se levanto de su escritorio prometiendo que mañana hablaríamos y me dará una respuesta. – sentía como la mirada de Sakura me traspasaba, cerré los ojos no quería y no podía verla a la cara después de ayer. Sentí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi fuertemente, no me moví por unos instantes hasta que comprobé que estaba realmente solo.

Esperaba no encontrarme de nuevo con Sakura. No sabia que hacer de seguro mañana la vieja me diría donde esta Hinata, mientras caminaba pensé en preguntar por ella a cada una de las personas de la aldea, si que era una idea descabellada, si su padre supiera que estoy preguntando de seguro me mandaría a matar o mas bien lo aria el mismo. Tal vez si le pido a su hermana que me diga donde esta sea amable en decírmelo… si esa era una buena solución, ella amaba a su hermana asíque no creo que la quiera ver sufrir.

Estaba a unas cuadras de su casa sabia que no podía acercarme mas, si Neji me veía de seguro seria inevitable un enfrentamiento. Me aleje derrotado no sabia que hacer el resto del día, necesitaba que pasara pronto para poder hablar con Sunade-bachan, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo. Que tal si Neji tenia razón, si ella de verdad se fue para olvidarme.

- Me imagino que ya lo sabes…- dijo una voz detrás de mi que reconocía muy bien.

Me voltee quedando a unos cuantos pasos de kiba, no pude descifrar su mirada.

- Si lo se… - baje la mirada.

- Y como te sientes, estas feliz, ya no tendrás que esconderte detrás de los árboles para evitarla.

Al parecer todos creían que ella no me importaba para nada y que solo me escondía para evitarla. Ahora Kiba me miraba con mucha rabia, rabia que al parecer solo desaparecería si golpeaba algo o mas bien ami. Y si eso era lo que el quería no se lo impediría.

No pude decir nada, no sabia como decirlo.

- Claro que debes de estar feliz, Hinata nisiquiera se despidió de nosotros. Eres un estupido Naruto nisiquiera mereces que ella sienta algo por ti. Tengo muchas ganas de destrozarte la cara, pero me contendré por que se lo prometí. Le prometí que no aria nada en contra de ti.

Ella le pidió que no me hicieran nada, no podía sentirme peor era un Baka! Muy Baka!,

- Yo no quería que ella se fuera, menos ahora que descubrí que yo …- fui interrumpido por un golpe en la cara que me boto al suelo.

- Nisiquiera pienses en decir eso Naruto, no lo digas eso ya n sirve de nada. Teme, no digas cosas que no sientes. Prefiero ser odiado por ella en estos momentos y golpearte.

Empezó a llover y aun me encontraba tirado en el suelo, la lluvia caía muy fuerte sobre mi cara llena de moretones. Me dolía el rostro pero mas me dolía el pecho, era una carga enorme. Cuando Kiba se fue solo me dijo que ella era demasiado para alguien como yo. De nuevo era rechazado, pero esta vez era mi culpa… solo mi culpa. Después de todo si era un monstruo, el peor de todos… luego de unos momentos lagrimas caían por mis rostro haciendo que me quemara la piel en las zonas magulladas. No era capas de ponerme en pie.

- Te quedaras a qui todo el día…? – dijo una voz cerca de mi, ya no caía agua en mi rostro.

Cuando abrí los ojos la vi era la hermana pequeña de Hinata, ella me sonreía muy dulcemente casi tan dulce como Hinata.

- si eso es lo que quiere el destino si.

- No seas tonto y ponte de pie, pillaras un resfrío.

Solo le hice caso, esta era mi oportunidad, al ponerme de pie mire para todos lados no queria encontrarme con Neji.

- No te preocupes Neji no esta, lo enviaron a una misión.- me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa parecida a Hinata.

Solo asentí a lo que me había dicho. Caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza al momento de pasar junto algunos árboles la lluvia seso. Ella no me decía nada solo miraba hacia el frente. Hasta que paro detrás de unos árboles muy grandes.

- Ella al principio no quería… incluso salio corriendo cuando supo la noticia… tardo bastante sabia que de nuevo estaba llorando, últimamente no había dejado de hacerlo. Pero cuando llego la vi con una sonrisa que nunca hacia y menos en situaciones que eran para estar muy enojada… incluso hablo todo el tiempo que duro la reunión con aquel chico… dime tu tienes algo que ver verdad…?

De nuevo yo sin poder decir nada, quedando helado por todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Hinata no quería… y luego acepto y hablo con una chico.. quien demonios era ese?... que era lo que se refería Hanabi...

- Dime. Tu eres el responsable de las noches de dolor de mi hermana…?

- creo que si…- no pude detenerlas no quería que ella las viera… yo estaba llorando. Caían sin parar no podía dejar que me viera así me voltee quedando de espalda hacia ella.

Ella solo miro hacia el suelo apretando los puños que aun afirmaban el paraguas que sostenia con ambas manos.

- Solo quiero saber porque mi one-san cambio de parecer aquella noche… porque llego con una sonrisa. Después de salir corriendo…

- creo que no puedo contestar esa pregunta… pero tu si puedes contestar a varias mias…

ella subió la mirada y luego de mirarme atónita me sonrío. No supe el porque de su sonrisa.

- Desde cuando ella siente esto…. Esto por..

- desde cuando ella te ama?...

- H…Hi!

- La verdad no puedo decir fechas exactas pero creo que antes de entrar a la academia. Mi one-san no me hablaba mucho cuando pequeñas pero yo lo podía ver en sus ojos ella quería a alguien… que la hacia mas fuerte para poder soportar los insultos de mi padre… sabes ella no a tenido una vida fácil. No por ser la heredera de clan se la a llevado fácil… ella a sufrido igual o mas que tu Naruto-san.

El silencio nos otorgaba tiempo para pensar las cosas que pudiéramos decir después de esto.

- Ella te a amado desde mucho tiempo, y justo cuando decidió darlo todo por ti. Ella se va… al parecer no puedes contestar a mi respuesta así que yo me voy adiós Naruto-san.

- Espera aun me falta preguntarte lo mas importante… solo dime donde se fue… donde se la llevaron?

- Esa respuesta no te la puedo dar Naruto… si ella acepto irse sin decir nada es por algo y no pienso romper su silencio. A menos que me des una buena razón para romper su silencio… aunque tendrás que esperar unos días…

- pero porque?... dime porque no me lo puedes decir ahora.

- Simplemente no te lo diré… eso es todo… fue un placer en conocerte Naruto-san.

Ella simplemente se fue. Sin decir mas, esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas complicado, estoy muy confundido con respecto si debo o no ir a buscarla. Espero no encontrarme con nadie durante el camino ya a sido suficiente por hoy.

Me fui caminando hasta mi casa a lo largo de la calle pude ver que frente a una tienda estaba Kiba, Shino e Ino. Desvíe mi camino al momento que los vi. No era pertinente encontrarme con ellos ahora y menos con Kiba, a sido el peor día de mi vida. Nada me esta resultando bien, al parecer después de todo no soy el indicado para ser el Hokage. No después de esto.

Evadir problemas se estaba haciendo costumbre en mi, ya no se si quiero ir a buscarla, no se si ella quiere que lo haga…

La luz de la tarde entraba por mi ventana segándome de momento. No es justo…

---

el camino fue muy acogedor Yuiji-kun era una persona muy agradable, si bien se parecía a Naruto en lo físico pero no en la forma de ser. Es una persona divertida pero muy seria a la vez. Con el me sentía bien casi tan bien que con mis amigos.

-Hinata-san, creo que nos detendremos a pasar la noche aquí aun falta un día para llegar a la aldea.

- H..Hi…

me senté en la sombra de un árbol como solía hacerlo y mire el cielo que se empezaba a ver una gama de colores desde el violáceo hasta los rojizos y azules era hermoso, recordé que no me pude despedir de mis amigos y menos de el… recordarlo no me hacia nada bien, me sentía una maldita estupida por haberme confesado, no debí hacerlo. – me cuestione muchas veces antes de que Yuiji se sentara a mi lado.

- Hinata-san, se que esta no es una buena pregunta pero creo tener la necesidad de hacerla, desde que salimos me la he estado haciendo y la verdad no soporto mas…

- Claro Yuiji-kun, dime que es lo que te inquieta de mi…

- Tu dejaste a alguien muy importante en tu aldea verdad…?

Claro que otra pregunta podría ser, si salí corriendo el día en que supe la noticia, creo que cualquiera chica que le dijeran que se casaría con alguien como el estaría feliz.

---

ese fue el capi!! Admito que no me gusto mucho!! No se porque esta como mal!! XD bueno era ahora o nunca!!!

Gracias a todos por los comentarios!! ^^ creo que en este capi nombre a Sunade de muchas maneras!! Ajkkjajka XD detalles!!!


	6. Separación

Espero que les guste este capi, me costo mucho hacerlo las ideas me fallaban de vez encunado. Y los trabajos de la Uni no me dan mucho tiempo de pensar.

-----------------

Claro que otra pregunta podría ser, si salí corriendo el día en que supe la noticia, creo que cualquiera chica que le dijeran que se casaría con alguien como el estaría feliz.

Pero yo no podía estar feliz porque aun amo a otra persona…

- H-Hi!... deje a alguien muy importante para mi pero creo que yo no lo era para el.

Fue lo único que dije, era lo único que podía decir que mas quería escuchar Yuiji de mi..

- De seguro el es un imbecil, como no fijarse en una chica como tu…

- Eso lo dices porque solo me conoces muy poco.- dije soltando una risita.

Yo quería dejar de ser aquella que nadie podía ver, la que era invisible para su padre y débil ante sus amigos. Empezaría el cambio ya. Incluso ya no tartamudeaba como lo hacia antes y eso para mi era un buen cambio.

- Puede que esto no sea fácil para ti Hinata-san, pero si te ayuda de algo yo are que olvides a ese idiota que no supo valorar esos bellos ojos.

- Estas coqueteando conmigo Yuiji-kun… - era bastante fácil no ponerme nerviosa delante de el, me sentía muy a gusto.

Después de reír mucho junto a Yuiji llego la hora de la cena, estaba muy rico. estábamos todos alrededor de la fogata comiendo. Luego de pasar un largo tiempo, en eso el señor Takada fue el primero en ir a dormir a una de las tiendas que se encontraba en el costado derecho de otras 3.

Habían 2 personas mas aparte de nosotros que nos acompañaban, eran los que conducían las carruajes, eran personas mayores casi de la misma edad de el padre de Yuiji. Yo me quede con Yuiji y con ellos durante un tiempo mas.

- Me gustaría que cuando llegáramos a mi aldea pudieras entrenar conmigo Hinata-san si es que no te molesta hacerlo claro.

- Claro que no Yuiji-kun, me encantaría entrenar contigo, te advierto que soy muy fuerte! Y por ser mi prometido no me dejare vencer.

Vi un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Yuiji acompañado de una sonrisa tierna, que hizo que yo también le devolviera una.

No podía dormir, era imposible no llevaba ni un solo día fuera de la aldea y ya extrañaba a todos… lo extrañaba.

En mi tienda reinaba la oscuridad y el silencio, claro si no fuera por uno que otro sollozo que se escapaba de mi garganta. Estaba herida… mi corazón lo estaba, no podía dejar de pensar lo tonta que fui en declararme… pero y si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera sufrido mas?... pensar en eso era un mas confuso para mi, no hubiera recibido esas miradas esquivas de Naruto… y aun recordaría esa sonrisa que me salvo y ahora solo me traía llanto.

La noche cada ves era mas larga y yo aun sollozaba contra mi saco de dormir. Tenia que ser fuerte y poder olvidar. Olvidarlo, quiero ser capas de hacerlo. Olvidar esa batalla, olvidar mis palabras quiero olvidar todo lo que me haga recordarlo… el estará mejor sin mi y mis entupidos sonrojos cada vez que estaba cerca de mi. El siempre amo a otra.

Seque mis lagrimas con la camisa de dormir que llevaba para no pensar mas en esos recuerdos. Si ya todo tenia que ser solo un recuerdo… me estaba venciendo el cansancio por los sollozos.

A la mañana siguiente me dolían mucho los ojos temía que se me notaran los ojos hinchados, no quería que Yuiji me viera así.

Salí de la tienda y ya todos estaban de pie recogiendo todo para ponernos en marcha.

- Buenos días Hinata-san, espero aya tenido un sueño reparador.

- Buenos días Yuiji-kun, lo tuve gracias.

Hable muy a gusto con Yuiji la mayor parte del camino, pero me venció el cansancio de la noche anterior, de los cansadores sollozos. Quedando rendida en un rincón del cómodo carruaje.

- Hinata-san… Hinata-san… despierte ya hemos llegado a mi aldea.

Me despertó la Sueve voz de Yuiji, abrí los ojos con un lojeño sonrojo en las mejillas por el calor de la tarde y también por tener a un hombre tan cerca de mi.

- Al parecer no durmió muy bien en la noche…

- C-claro que dormí bien Yuiji-kun.

- Te escuche… anoche estabas llorando, se que eso no me incumbe pero… era por el verdad…?

El estaba en lo cierto no pude pegar un ojo durante muchas horas. Era imposible hacerlo sin dejar pensar.

Mi ojos se perdieron en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos que me miraban de una manera que me puse muy nerviosa. No sabia que responder.

- H-hi… pe-pero no ti-tienes que preocuparte ya p-paso.- empecé a tartamudear de nuevo eso no es una buena señal.

- Hinata-san me preocupas, no quiero que llores mas eso te hace mal… disculpa te molesta que no te hable de usted?

No me importaba si me tuteaba o no, lo que me preocupaba ahora era que el me ponía nerviosa cuando actuaba así. Que era esa pregunta si desde el principio me trato con familiaridad al igual que yo.

Respire muy profundo para concentrarme en no tartamudear antes de contestar.

- Claro q-que no me i-importa Yuiji-kun. – logre decir al fin con algo de dificultad.

El asintió dejándome ver esa increíble dentadura, era imposible negarse a esa actitud tan protectora que dejo ver en solo dos días de estar cerca de el.

Bajamos del carruaje dejando ver ese hermoso paisaje lleno de grandes áreas verdes, y casas enormes de colores. No sabia como habíamos llegado ni menos el camino que habíamos seguido hasta aquí, era hermoso el lugar. no me importaba donde ni como había llegado ni menos saber el nombre de aquel lugar. Lo que sabia era que en este lugar ocurriría mi mayor cambio ya sea para bien o para mal.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una hermosa mansión casi tan grande como la mansión Hyuga, al parecer ese era su hogar. Una mujer salio a recibirnos, era unos cuantos años menor que su padre, al juzgar por el saludo y la familiaridad de esta estoy segura que es su madre. XD

- Tu debes ser Hinata-chan. – su voz era suave y pude notar que tenia los mismos ojos color verde de Yuiji incluso el mismo color de cabello… ella era una mujer muy hermosa.

-H-hi… encantada.

- el gusto es todo mio Hinata-chan.

-Hinata-san, ella es mi madre a que no es la mujer mas amable del mundo.

- Yuiji-kun, tu siempre diciendo cosas lindas sobre mi.

Ellos tenían la misma sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que expedía ternura, pero la de ella era mas apagada que la de su hijo.

- Hi, puedo notar que es una persona muy amable.

- Ustedes dos aran que me sonroje.

Su madre era una persona amable, tierna, ella era especial. Me recordaba mucho a mi madre. Yuiji en frente de ella era un niño pequeño, se comportaba tierno y despistado. A pesar de toda la atención que me brindaban me sentía sola, me faltaban mis amigos, quería que Kiba y Shino estuvieran aquí.

Me di un buen baño de agua fría, el calor era insoportable, me vestí con menos ropa y mas holgadas, en la habitación que me encontraba y que temporalmente era para mi, tenia una vista preciosa, un precioso y frondoso bosque cerca era perfecto para pasar el tiempo. Luego de haber arreglado mis cosas y bajar a comer algo Yuiji decidió mostrarme el pueblo.

Las calles eran amplias y llenas de gentes, tiendas colapsadas, plazas casi del mismo porte que las de Konoha. Mientras caminábamos y Yuiji me decía cada nombre y cosa que eran las tiendas, muchas chicas y chicos nos miraban, las miradas de las chicas que iban dedicadas algunas a Yuiji eran de Fans girl y algunas otras chicas me miraban con resentimiento e incluso odio, mientas que las de los chicos eran de lujuria y picardía. Al parecer me veían como algo nuevo, nunca nadie en Konoha me miro asi, una que otra vez en alguna misión pero nada mas. En ningún momento baje la mirada no me quería sentir intimidada por ninguna chica o chico de esa aldea. Yuiji me hablaba como si nada pasara creo que las miradas de aquellas chicas eran habituales para el… había un chico en Konoha que siempre recibía miradas de chicas mas bien de sus fans girl el era Sasuke Uchiha. El chico mas popular de Konoha menos para mi, el para mi era solo un chico lindo he incluso creído y soberbio.

Desde aquel día en que llegue a la aldea entrene con Yuiji, sus técnicas son muy poderosas nunca me había encontrado con alguien como el. Utiliza unas especies de cuchillas que van junto a unas muñequeras que puede usar con una velocidad inigualable cuando tiene su adrenalina al máximo. El me la mostró solo una vez tiene una línea sucesora bastante rara y peligrosa. Todo su clan tiene el poder de convertir un poco de su sangre en una especie de veneno que para sus enemigos es mortal. al tomarla le recorre todo el sistema nervioso produciendo en el la excitación y elevando su chakra a un nivel inimaginable es casi tan poderoso como un Bijuu. Pero todo esto tiene un costo bastante elevado para su clan. Cada vez que sea utilizada su línea sucesora perderá una porción de su vida. Por eso Yuiji solo me la mostró una vez y también evita usarla es muy poderosa pero peligrosa para su vida.

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que llegue y no se nada de Konoha, ahora pienso menos en el aunque se que me es difícil hacerlo y mas dejar de quererlo. he tenido cambios bastantes notables con mi comportamiento e incluso mi personalidad. Ya no me sonrojo seguido a menos de que Yuiji se acerque mucho a mi. El es el único que puede hacer que me sonroje ahora. Yo quiero a Yuiji pero no de la manera que el quiere que lo quiera, al menos intento hacerlo. Ya nos hemos besado y el dice que aunque yo no pueda olvidarme de Naruto el seguirá intentando enamorarme. Me gusta que sea comprensible, amable, lindo, tierno… si yo solo lo amara lo aria muy feliz le debo mucho.

Últimamente Yuiji a estado distante no me ha dicho la razón puede de que ya no sienta nada por mi, pero eso no es justificación de estar distante ni menos triste. No he visto a la madre de Yuiji hace varios días, puede que se aya ido de viaje… - han pasado 2 semanas y he tenido que ir a entrenar sola Yuiji ya no me habla como antes, ya no me mira, sus ojos están apagados ya no son los mismos de siempre y yo tampoco lo soy.

Hoy me levante como de costumbre muy temprano para ir a entrenar sola como siempre desde que Yuiji dejo de mirarme a los ojos. Me di una larga ducha para dirigirme al bosque, ese se había convertido en mi lugar de entrenamiento desde que el ya no entrenaba conmigo. No he querido preguntar pero su madre no se a aparecido por la mansión y eso de un sierto modo me preocupa mucho, pero lo mas extraño es que Yuiji no lo he visto en la casa hace cuatro días, todo esto me tenia bastante preocupada, será que mi presencia ya no les gusta, no se que pensar al respecto.

El bosque era tan acogedor como de costumbre, los grandes árboles tapaban el sol dejando ver solo unas pequeñas luces que eran absorbidas por la hierva. Hace un mes llevaba practicando con dos katanas que me las paso su madre el primer día en que llegue, ella me dijo "úsalas cuando estés verdaderamente preparada para que tus brazos y mente crezcan". sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente cada vez que usaba sus armas. Mi velocidad se había incrementado, era mucho mas ágil y menos torpe.

Mi practica llego a su fin cuando el sol se estaba poniendo dejando ver ese cielo que tantos recuerdos me traían. Sin querer recordar deje de mirar el cielo y me dirigí a la mansión para comer algo y descansar… - en la puerta de la mansión estaba Yuiji apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera a un costado de la gran puerta, su mirada esta dirigida al suelo al acercarme pude notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido completamente. Al estar unos metros de el subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

- Hinata, perdóname… yo…yo no estoy bien.

Unas crueles lagrimas se dejaban ver por el rostro de aquel chico que sufría frente de mi. Sin mas me acerque a el y lo abrace no quería verlo llorar menos a el.

- Yuiji-kun desahógate conmigo, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa, que es lo que te esta haciendo daño.

Pude sentir como mas lagrimas caían a mi hombro descubierto y lo mojaban, el estaba llorando desconsolado y no sabia la razón. El solo susurraba cosas que no entendía por su llanto.

- Se fue… no regresara… me lo prometió y se fue dejándome….

Esas palabras vinieron a mi como un balde de agua fría, mas que fría congelada. Esas eran las mismas palabras que balbuceé aquella noche en que me entere que ella se había ido de este mundo dejándome sola sin ninguna protección.

- Yuiji-kun no estas solo, nunca te dejare solo…

El no dijo nada solo se aferro mas a mi, sabia que esa noche seria larga, muy larga.

Así fue que me entere que la madre de Yuiji había muerto el mismo día en que el desapareció y los días antes ella se encontraba en el hospital de la aldea, su vida había llegado a su fin gracias a su línea sucesora. El señor Takada no habla con ninguno de nosotros y cuando quiere hablar con Yuiji es solo para insultarlo y decirle lo mediocre que el, su padre le hecha la culpa por la muerte de su madre.

la vida de Yuiji y la mía estaba unida por algo mas que solo un compromiso. Esta unida por hechos que son iguales, tristes, dolorosos.

Al cabo de unos meses el y yo decidimos que era hora de partir dejarlo todo, no podíamos seguir estando en ese lugar el no le hacia bien y a mi no me gustaba verlo así. Partimos una noche de luna llena, no sabíamos donde iríamos solo sabíamos que estaríamos juntos donde fuera. Ahora entrenar se había vuelto nuestro objetivo ya no podíamos seguir siendo las mismas personas buenas de corazón y blandas, ahora necesitábamos ser fríos y calculadores. Nuestras almas lo pedían.

Ese era el destino de cualquier Ninja que había perdido el camino del amor, que había perdido eso que a todos los hacia sonreír sin que sea una mueca bacía.

Muchas noches en donde nos sentíamos solos y el frío nos volvía una presa fácil, nos encontramos el uno al otro desahogando los mas bajos instintos que nuestras conciencias crearon en esta soledad. Sabiendo que el amor ya no existía, que lo perdimos cuando nos dejaron solos, cuando nos dieron la espalda, cuando ya no les servíamos a nadie. Desde aquella partida ninguno de los dos sintió dolor alguno por heridas profundas en batallas y entrenamientos ni menos volvimos a llorar.

Pasaban los años y nosotros recorríamos cada uno de los países buscando perfeccionar nuestras técnicas. Ya no erramos amantes, ahora solo desaparecíamos algunos días para reencontrarnos a la salida de cada aldea. Ahora las palabras sobraban los gestos eran nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

En una batalla nos encontramos con el desertor de mi aldea, fue un enfrentamiento inmediato yo había visto cuando pequeña sus técnicas pero las de ahora eran mas rápidas y fuertes. El no dejaba de llamarme Hyuuga eso me enfado de sobremanera pero antes de darme cuenta Yuiji ya estaba encima de el activando los dos sus líneas sucesoras. El enfrentamiento fue inevitable, pero todo salio bien nunca pensé que el Uchiha se retirara al ver a su compañera mal herida.

Después de unos largos 3 años desde mi partida de Konoha el y yo decidimos retornar a nuestras respectivas aldeas para ver como estaban las cosas, y así ver a antiguos amigos y familia.

Nos despedimos en el país del arena para tomar nuestros caminos separados.

Adentrándome al espeso desierto me puse en marcha para ir de retorno a Konoha.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo ^^ y gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios!! Se los agradezco un monton!!! Bye =)


	7. Reencuentro

Nunca recibí una respuesta a mis preguntas, nunca supe donde la enviaron ni porque.

Tsunade-baachan, aunque supo que yo la amaba no me dijo nada, todos estuvieron en mi contra por varias semanas, la hermana de Hinata no me dijo nada aunque estuve semanas enteras rogándole que lo hiciera.

Por otra parte Sakura me siguió insistiendo de que me olvidara de ella. No le hice caso para nada, lo que yo sentía por ella era amor… amor hacia una camarada una hermana pero nada mas, me costo mucho explicárselo y mas que ella lo entendiera, Sakura ahora volvió a ser la de siempre la chica que me golpeaba cada vez que decía o hacia alguna estupidez. He tenido innumerables misiones creyendo que podría encontrar a Hinata en algún pueblo pero todo fue en vano, Kiba incluso me habla y Neji también. Incluso creo que me envían a los lugares que menos se les acerca.

Ya han pasado tres años y no he vuelto a saber de ella a cada pueblo que he sido enviado la he buscado sin ningún resultado, hoy tengo otra misión en el país de la ola donde tenemos que proteger a una princesa que esta siendo perseguida por unos bandidos desertores. Tsunade-baachan nos explico todo el día de ayer dando los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes en esta misión. Sakura de apoyo por alguna urgencia medica, Kiba por la potencia de rastrear, Neji por su amplia visión y yo. ella no dijo nada sobre mi como de costumbre pero se que soy el mejor Ninja de Konoha desde la batalla contra Pein.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba en la entrada de Konoha esperando al resto de mi equipo que por primera vez yo era el líder. La primera que llego después de mi fue Sakura seguido de Neji y Kiba. Ya estábamos todos.

- Naruto es un milagro que estés a tiempo y aun mas que ayas llegado antes que todos nosotros. – dijo Kiba con un tono bastante burlón.

- Yo digo lo mismo.- se burlo Sakura.

Y simplemente Neji no dijo nada, mi cara estaba roja podía sentir el calor en ella.

- Ja… es que no pude dormir bien así que me levante muy temprano… tengo un presentimiento de la misión.

Termine de decir eso y la risa de Sakura con la de Kiba iba en aumento, ya estaban en las carcajadas mientras que Neji los miraba con cara de "pobres Idiotas".

- Ya si no me creen aya ustedes, ya es hora de partir así que nos podemos poner en marcha.

Todos respondieron con un bajo y molesto "Hi", sabia que era por que yo seria el líder y eso pero no me importo. Hoy les demostrare de lo capas que soy como líder.

La estrategia era simple, al llegar al país de la ola y encontrarnos con la princesa necesitaremos la información correspondiente para acabar con ellos. Al principio me reprocharon pero que mas iba a decir si no soy bueno con las estrategias. Luego de explicarles bien en lo que consistía ya que si atacábamos sin saber a quien atacábamos seria peligroso para los aldeanos o para la princesa misma, me dieron la razón por primera vez en el camino.

Íbamos de rama en rama saltando sobre ellas, no podíamos caminar teníamos que llegar lo antes posible al país de la ola, si no nos deteníamos podríamos llegar esa misma noche. Decidimos parar solo para refrescarnos y comer algo para seguir nuestro camino.

Y fue así esa misma noche llegamos nos dirigimos a donde estaba escondida la princesa para recibir la información y el estado que se encontraban.

Los desertores eran tres Ninjas de la niebla que buscaban venganza hacia la princesa por ser acusados que según la Hime (me canse de escribir princesa), ellos fueron condenados por el asesinato de barios de los aldeanos e incluso intentando matarla.

la Hime era una chica joven de unos 23 años de cabellos azules que llegaban a su cintura, sus ojos del mismo color azul con la diferencia que eran de un azul eléctrico, piel morena ( no negra obvio!! XD), era hermosa y simpática. Pero su mirada estaba triste y asustada por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Pasamos la noche en la cabaña donde la Hime estaba escondida haciendo guardia toda la noche. Primero Sakura luego yo, Kiba y por ultimo Neji. La noche estuvo muy tranquila. Comentamos que ellos ya sabrían que estamos a qui.

Al día siguiente nos preparábamos para llevar a la Hime a otro lugar mas cómodo y seguro, pero para eso teníamos que pasar por un bosque bastante amplio casi tan grande como los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha.

- Ya están a qui. – dijo Neji activando el Byakugan.

- Lo se, Hime quédese con Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan protege a la Hime.

- Hi!... Hime quédese detrás de mi.

- Neji dime donde están localizados…

cuando estaba a punto de decirme su paradero, un kunai explosivo hizo que retrocediéramos y parecieran los tres sujetos.

¿? - Hime-sama, de esta no te salvas.- dijo uno dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Sakura.

¡RELATO YO!

El Ninja se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Sakura, le fue muy fácil esquivar a Kiba y a Neji mientras que Naruto se puso delante de las dos recibiendo el ataque que con un kunai pudo detener. Sakura retrocedió de nuevo llevándose con ella a la Hime. En otro lado Kiba y Neji ya se encontraban luchando con los otros Ninjas.

El rubio golpeo al Ninja con una patada que lo envío a unos cuantos metros de el, hizo dos clones y se propuso hacer un Rassengan que fue neutralizado por el Ninja.

Neji con su Byakugan activado golpeo en barios puntos del cuerpo del Ninja este cayendo de lado al suelo, y haciéndole saber a Neji que era solo un clon. Kiba era rápido pero el otro Ninja era mas rápido que el…

NO RELATO MAS! XD

No podía creer para ser unos desertores eran muy bueno y rápidos Neji estaba al lado de Kiba levantándolo, Kiba estaba mal herido y los tres Ninjas solo se veían cansados. Llevábamos mas de una hora luchando sin nosotros progresar. Mi chakra no estaba siendo afectado pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y estaba mal herido. Podía ver que Kiba tenia el abdomen rasgado, Neji respiraba muy agitado lo podía notar por su pecho que se apretaba de sobremanera. La única que no se encontraba mal era Sakura.

No sabia cuanto mas podríamos aguantar. Me descuide unos segundo y uno de los Ninjas me agarro por la espalda inmovilizándome, mientras luchaba por zafarme uno de los otros Ninja que atacaba a Neji y Kiba se dirigía a la dirección de Sakura. Ella solo pudo detener el primer ataque pero en el segundo fue lanzada muy lejos de la Hime dejándola expuesta.

Como era posible que ellos fueran mas fuertes que todos nosotros, mas fuertes que yo… yo vencí a Pein. Que perdí… que es lo que me falta…?

Solté con fuerza mi chakra haciendo que el Ninja que me agarraba me soltase. la Hime se tapaba el rostro Sakura no podía moverse el golpe que recio debió ser muy fuerte. Neji con suerte podía defenderse y a la vez defender a Kiba… estábamos perdidos.

Me puse delante de la Hime para recibir el golpe de lleno, no podía hacer nada estaba petrificado de ser un maldito inútil.

------------

era de noche y ya estaba a la entrada de Konoha, los guardias de la puerta solo se sorprendieron al ver de quien me trataba dándome la bienvenida. Yo solo asentí para dirigirme a la torre de la Hokage esperando que no fuera Naruto quien ocupase el puesto. Un idiota como el no merecía serlo. Mi rabia regreso en ese comentario en mis pensamientos, pero muy adentro sabia que si lo merecía mas que nadie.

Antes de tocar la puerta de la Hokage escuche detrás de mi que me llamaban.

- Hyuuga Hinata. Eres tu verdad y estas de regreso me alegra mucho volver a verte.- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa Shizune que me resulto muy acogedora.

- Hi! He regresado.- mi tono como siempre desde que salí de a qui era frío. Yo lo podía sentir.

- veo que vienes a reportar tu llegada. Pues adelante Tsunade-sama se pondrá muy feliz.

Toque una vez la puerta y se escucho un "pase" y haciendo caso no dude y entre. Tsunade se encontraba llena de papeleo como era cuando me fui, ella alzo la vista mirándome y analizando lo que veía.

- Hinata, veo que haz cambiado bastante te vez muy bien.

- Vengo a reportar que he regresado y estoy lista para retomar misiones. Tsunade-sama.

Ella me quedo mirando de nuevo de pies a cabeza, sin una expresión definida luego de un rato ella me decía que todo este tiempo las cosas no han cambiado mucho y cuando me iba a empezar hablar de mi padre y del clan entra shizune muy seria refiriéndose a Tsunade sin mirarme.

- Tsunade-sama hemos recibido un reporte de la misión de la ola, están bien y no lo piden pero creo que es necesario que enviemos refuerzos. Ya que me han informado que los sujetos a los que persiguen son muy peligrosos.

La Hokage quedo mirando a su alumna, puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y luego las llevo a su boca tapándola y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de enojo.

- Hinata, estarías dispuesta después de tu largo viaje en ir de apoyo al país de la ola…? Y claro no iras sola. Que me dices?

Claro que estoy dispuesta en ir pero porque no ir sola… de nuevo creen que soy una débil.

- Estoy dispuesta a ir Tsunade-sama, pero esta vez iré sola.

Pude notar que una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso teniendo las manos en su boca.

- Tsunade-sama creo que no debería dejar ir sola a Hinata, puede ser muy peligroso para ella.

- Shizune si no te has dado cuanta ella no es la misma de hace tres años, creo que como bienvenida te concederé tu petición Hinata iras sola. Prepárate te iras ahora mismo.

- Hi! Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade me dio las especificaciones y la localización de la misión. Salí de la torre de la Hokage para ir a mi casa y buscar el protector que me guardaba Neji. Entre muy despacio por la ventana de la habitación de Neji y busque mi protector frontal. Al dar con el en uno de los cajones de la cómoda al lado de la cama, junto a este vi muchas fotos mías y de Neji juntos. Sin hacer caso ni creer importante a lo que veía me dirigí a la ventana para salir. Me quede de pie en la ventana unos instantes. Hanabi estaba en el marco de la puerta agitada.

- Sabia que eras tu, One-san… sabia que habías regresado.

- ahora me tengo que ir, fui asignada a una misión.

No dije nada mas dejando sola a Hanabi que podía notar mi frialdad en cada palabra que estipulaba. Me puse mi protector donde siempre lo había tenido y empecé mi camino al país de la ola. Sabia donde y como tenia que llegar a ese lugar. Tenia que llegar lo mas rápido que fuera posible, sin detenerme nisiquiera para refrescarme, pues no lo necesitaba. Aun.

Llevaba 6 horas de camino aproximadamente y aun me faltaban 6 mas, si mantenía el mismo ritmo, pero era imposible mi resistencia estaba llegando al limite así que descanse 2 horas aproximadamente para continuar al viaje y así llegar a las 9 de la mañana. Me tumbe en una rama de un gran árbol, bebí agua y comí algo. Descanse exactamente las 2 hora y partí en medio de la noche hacia mi destino. No había sonido alguno las criaturas estaban dormidas el único sonido que escuchaba era de mi respiración y cada uno de los saltos que daba de rama en rama.

Ya había llegado al país de la ola y eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana y me propuse a buscar donde me dijo Tsunade que se deberían de encontrar, me dirigí a una cabaña pero no había rastro de nadie, todo indicaba que habían salido unas horas antes. Me adentre en el frondoso bosque para buscarlos. Active mi Byakugan sin encontrar rastro de ellos, la niebla se apoderaba del sector en donde yo me encontraba salí de el en cuestión de minutos. Mientras subía a una de las ramas de un árbol pude notar unos chakras chocando bastante fuertes, me dirigí a esa dirección nuevamente activando mi Byakugan y los encontré a unos kilómetros de mi.

Mi paso desminuyo al ver como estaban mal heridos mis compañeros, podía ver a Kiba con una seria herida Neji agitado y tratando de protegerlo, Sakura fue lanzada muy lejos y Naruto estaba atrapado. Estaba a punto de entrar en combate cuando vi que Naruto se Safo del Ninja que lo sostenía por la espalda. No pensaba interferir si el podía acabar con ellos, pero me sorprendió ver a Naruto petrificado delante de aquel Ninja que se le acercaba rápidamente para golpearlo con una de sus enormes garras…

* * *

No podía moverme el estaba muy cerca, no sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía lo único que hice fue tratar de protegerla con mi cuerpo inmóvil.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos pude ver como el cuerpo del Ninja era lanzado fuera de mi vista con un gran golpe que no pude divisar. Una sombra se movía sigilosa por el campo de batalla, mire a todos lados y mi equipo se encontraba inmóvil tratando de ver aquella persona que apareció. Una gran humareda de polvo salio cuando alguien callo al suelo muy cerca de mi… yo aun no podía reaccionar del todo estaba atónito mirando. Callo el primer Ninja, saliendo volando de aquella humareda. Los otros dos Ninjas atacaron juntos a nuestro salvador sin obtener muchos resultado.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando pude notar que era una mujer quien era la que luchaba contra esos dos… ella estaba de espaldas.

- Reúnanse y no interfieran, no están en condiciones. – era una voz muy fría, a simple vista carecía de emociones.

Yo solo respondí con una ¡Hi! Bajo.

Ella se quedo parada frente a los dos tipos y saco sus dos katanas que las sostenía en su espalda, las sostuvo una en cada mano haciéndolas girar una primero y luego la otra, corrió a gran velocidad hacia ellos zigzagueando de vez en cuando, pude notar como las dos katanas estabas cubiertas por su chakra. Uno de ellos corrió hacia ella lanzando barios kunai que ella esquivo saltando sobre ellos desapareciendo en el aire y acabar detrás del que se quedo atrás sin atacar, oculto su rostro detrás del Ninja y lo atravesó con la katana. Y dándole muerte sin quedar conforme con eso lo pateo con gran fuerza lanzándolo sobre el otro cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

El ultimo Ninja hizo barios sellos y activo una cortina de humo negra, no podía ver nada solo escuche como chocaban los metales uno contra otros, me estaba desesperando sin poder ver nada. Me propuse ir en su ayuda.

- No! Dije que no quería que interfieras en la batalla… Naruto.

Me quede parado por aquel grito… ella sabia mi nombre…, necesitaba saber quien era ella después de solo escuchar. Una gran explosión me saco de mis pensamientos y mucho humo salio cubriéndonos a todos y pude escuchar como Neji gritaba el Nombre de Hinata. Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza apretándose, mi respiración se hizo mas agitada, podía notar como mis ojos se habrían dilatándose. El humo empezó a desaparecer y con el la cortina de humo negra dejando ver un cuerpo en el suelo y otro de pie. No podía divisar bien de quien se trataban, la angustia inundo mi mente de que ella podía ser la que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien… Hinata-sama. – gritaba Neji.

---------------

Podía escuchar como Neji me llamaba, sabia que ahora si el sabría de quien me trataba. De todos los equipos que hay de misión tenia que tocarme con ellos… no estaba cansada mi cuerpo reaccionaba muy bien, pero mi corazón estaba agitado, me pesaba mucho oprimiéndolo contra mi pecho. No quería que el entrara a mi corazón de nuevo, se supone que regrese porque ya estaba lista para hacerlo y verlo a la cara sin sentir nada, nada.

---------------

El humo ya estaba desapareciendo y vi que el que se encontraba en el suelo era el Ninja de la niebla que aun estaba vivo. Ella estaba parada frente de el, mirándolo con los ojos fríos y calculadores… era Hinata… era ella había regresado… pero ya no era la misma de siempre su mirada fría sin expresión alguna…

Era ella la misma chica que me robo el corazón cuando desapareció. Llevaba el cabello suelto mas largo que antes, vestía una especia de camisa violeta clara sin mangas abierta que dejaba ver una malla también sin mangas, unas calzas cortas negras mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, unas telas color violeta claro caían como 5 dedos mas largo que la calza, apretando la camisa larga que caía en forma de tiras tenia unas vendas blancas que abarcaban desde debajo de sus pechos hasta su cintura con un moño en su espalda, unas muñequeras negras con bordes blancos. Tenia el mismo rostro hermoso… pero ahora sin expresión alguna, el cambio era notable.

-----------

podía notar la mirada de todos puesta en mi, bueno como no si era yo la recién llegada. Vi a Neji correr hacia mi con cara de preocupación, Naruto me miraba con cara de interrogación, Kiba solo me vía desde el suelo, Sakura aun no despertaba… seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la misma que necesitaban que la salvaran a cada momento. Y había una mujer detrás de Naruto que al parecer era la Hime que aun tenia los ojos tapados con ambas manos.

Neji me miro de pie a cabeza analizándome, tratando de encontrar rastros de la la débil Hyuuga que algún día fui, una sonrisa en su rostro se dejo ver por primera vez.

- Hi-na-ta. – fue lo único que dijo.

- Ahora no es tiempo de reencuentros Neji-niisan, encárgate de el. Refiriéndome al Ninja que aun respiraba a mis pies.

Camine en dirección a Sakura para ver su estado, la mirada de Naruto la tenia sobre mi, me ponía nerviosa esas miradas.

Sakura, abrió los ojos cuando llegue a su lado, revise su cuerpo y no era nada serio, solo fue un golpe que la saco de su cuerpo por unos momentos. Luego de notar que ella estaba bien, levante su cuerpo con ambos brazos para que pudiera recuperar la conciencia mas rabio y así ayudar a Kiba, yo no podría sola con eso.

- Sakura, te encuentras bien…?, Sakura…

ella solo asintió con la cabeza, le di un poco de agua y la ayude a ponerse de pie, ella se Safo de mi con brusquedad, diciendo que ella podía sola. No se a que se debía esa reacción hacia mi, era cierto que ya habían pasado tres años, pero que no me reconociera era absurdo.

- No me toques…- respiro muy hondo y camino hacia donde se encontraba Kiba en el suelo.

----------------

no era el momento ni el lugar para que Sakura reaccionara de esa manera hacia Hinata, ni menos el momento de pensar en mi… ni en ella. Mire a la Hime que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, me puse a su altura y la tome de los hombros para que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- Hime-sama… Hime-sama… ya todo termino, ahora puede estar tranquila.

Saco sus manos de su rostro me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzo sobre mi abrasándome con fuerza.

Puse de pie a la Hime y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban todos, junto a Kiba que al parecer no se encontraba bien. Sakura tenia ambas manos sobre la herida de Kiba, el se retorcía de dolor, Hinata miraba a Kiba sin dolor ni miedo…

- El esta muy mal necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital rápido o morirá.- las palabras de Sakura estaban llenas de miedo y nerviosismo.

- No resistirá el camino… esta envenenado hay que hacer algo ahora… Sakura apártate.- la voz de Hinata se escucho suave.

- Y que podrás hacer tu ha?... que te vienes aparecer como si nada y a dar ordenes…. Dime que podrías hacer tu…?

Sakura le estaba gritando a Hinata.

* * *

Oliswis!!! Espero que les aya gustado este capi!! = esta mas largo que los anteriores!!! XD la verdad se que no me salio como yo quería…. Eso me enfurece pero estaré bien el próximo si saldrá como yo kiero!!!! Seee!!

Bueno mill gracias por leer y de los comentarios!! Gracias!! ^^ =) los kiero a todos!!!


	8. Problemas

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no he podido concentrarme estos últimos días!! Y la verdad tampoco la he pasado muy bien!! Y se que esto no les interesa pero creo ke necesito contarlo y eso!!!

El lunes 7 de Diciembre era mi ultima evaluación del año y bueno ese día tenia 2 avaluaciones una a las 8:30 de la mañana y la otra a las 3 de la tarde!! Y no pude terminar el trabajo de las 3, me kede toda la noche, no dormí nada y aun así no termine!! Y bueno le dije al profe que iba por el uno ya que no tenia el trabajo y el muy amable me dio otra oportunidad para entregar el trabajo que era de un 30% de las notas del semestre pero solo puedo tener la nota minima un miserable 4, y si no fuera poco me hizo hablar por micrófono a todo mi curso de porke no entregue el trabajo… no fue un día para nada fácil y aparte de no dormir nada el día anterior ese día salí a las 10 de la noche!! Se que no les interesan mis problemas!! Que lo único que kieren es leer mm pero bueno!! Ya me desahogue!! XD y se que muchos se saltaran esta parte!! Como todos lo hacemos!! XD

Espero que les guste este capi!! ^^U

* * *

- Y que podrás hacer tu ha?... que te vienes aparecer como si nada y a dar ordenes…. Dime que podrías hacer tu…?

Sakura le estaba gritando y Hinata solo miraba a Kiba con ojos desesperados.

- No es tiempo para que estés nerviosa ni menos que el odio que sientes hacia mi te domine… hay algo mas importante que eso. – Hinata no miro en ningún momento a Sakura.

Sakura apretó en puños sus dos manos mirándola con odio que no comprendía, que le había hecho Hinata para que ella se comportara de esa manera.

- Te lo pido… ayúdame a salvarlo… Sakura… por favor…

- No tienes que pedirlo ella esta aquí para hacerlo… vamos Sakura ayuda a Hinata-sama, no te quedes sin hacer nada. – la voz de Neji despertó a Sakura, sacándola de si misma.

- No tienes porque gritarle a Sakura-chan asi Neji.- dije mirandola.

El ambiente estaba muy denso, Kiba tirado en el suelo sufriendo espasmos, Neji con su cara de enojo, Hinata mirando y analizando la herida de Kiba, Sakura aun sin reaccionar y yo… yo sin hacer nada solo mirar…

- Luego podremos resolver tus diferencias hacia mi, ahora solo ayúdame… no sirve de nada que solo mires.

- Tienes razón luego resolveré la diferencia que hay entre nosotras…- dijo Sakura con un tono de molestia y burla.

Sakura se acerco a Kiba rápidamente, Hinata le decía que tenia que cerrar la herida para poder extraer la mayor parte de veneno por el costado derecho de la herida.

Luego de que Sakura ya había cerrado la herida, Hinata y Sakura voltearon a Kiba hacia un costado dejando expuesto la zona baja al lado de las costillas. Hinata introdujo un objeto cilíndrico muy delgado dentro del cuerpo de Kiba. De este empezó a salir sangre con una sustancia púrpura, mientras salía parte del veneno y Sakura sostenía a Kiba, Hinata le tomaba el pulso a cada momento. Sin dejar de tomarlo y ya haber salido bastante sangre contaminada Hinata retiro el objeto de dentro de Kiba, este hizo un sonido de dolor que me estremeció.

- Sakura necesito que acuestes a Kiba ahora, esta herida no la cerraremos, solo le pondré unas vendas.

Ella asintió mirando la cara del herido que aun sujetaba. Sakura saco unas vendas y se las dio a Hinata para que cerrara la herida de Kiba.

- Ya esta listo, debemos llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, lo que hicimos Sakura y yo solo fue darle mas tiempo ya que no se que tipo de veneno le introdujeron.

Neji tomo a Kiba yo a la Hime que estaba en silencio a mi lado y nos pusimos en marcha.

- Adelántense yo los alcanzo luego…

- No yo me quedo contigo.- dije mirándola a sus fríos ojos.

- No es necesario, ya no soy la de antes Naruto, no necesito ser salvada… ya no mas.

Desapareció en cuestión de segundos, antes de darme cuenta Neji activaba el Byakugan para ver donde se encontraba, luego de unos segundos hizo un gesto de enojo haciéndonos saber que ella ya estaba muy lejos de su rango o el no la podía detectar.

- Rayos ella es muy buena… al parecer ya no esta a tu alcance.

Sus palabras hicieron que lo mirara con furia, que se creía el para decirme eso, si Hinata no estaba a mi alcance eso lo veremos.

* * *

ya no necesitaba ayuda de nadie…

Podía sentir un chakra que no había dejado de estar mientras curábamos a Kiba. Decidí regresar donde se encontraban los otros sujetos para acabar con el ultimo que aun seguía con vida.

Ya me encontraba en el campo de batalla y aquel Ninja aun se encontraba en el suelo, me acerque a el cuidadosamente y saque una de mis katanas.

- Estas esperando que lo mate para que te dignes a aparecer?. Veo que si quieres que lo mate… deseo concedido.- grite

Estaba apunto de atravesar su cabeza con el filo de mi Katana cuando un Kunai hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Luego de otros segundos apareció un Ninja de cabellos rojos y largo hasta los hombros, con las mismas garras que uno de sus compañeros que ya estaban en el suelo, estaba vestido como los Jounin de Konoha con la diferencia que en su protector salía el símbolo de la aldea del sonido.

- Te matare…- dijo eso pasando la lengua por su labio superior.

- Hazlo…

esperaba que después de mi palabra de provocación el atacara de inmediato pero no lo hizo, me miraba con una leve mueca de risa que me molestaba, no dude ni un segundo en atacarlo luego de esa mueca, al parecer a mi fue a la que provocaron.

Corrí rápidamente desapareciendo en frente de el para posicionarme detrás, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que este también desapareció. El era muy rápido pero no mas que yo.

RELATO YO!! ^^ U

Ella saco la katana que aun tenia en su espalda, al bajarla a la altura de la cintura estas se llenaron de chakra. Sin hacer ningún movimiento aun, Hinata activo su Byakugan para dar con el tipo de cabellos rojizos. Ella se giro en si misma al notar que este se encontraba a pocos metro de distancia de ella.

- Veo que estas muy cansada como para detectarme… esto será placentero.

- hmp…

la respiración de ambos era agitada, Hinata tenia una leve herida en la pierna que este hizo con una de sus garras al estar distraída. A ella ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas tenia que hacer su ultima jugada antes de sucumbir por el cansancio.

Ambos corrieron a enfrentarse lanzando kunai y esquivando, el Ninja del sonido hizo varios sellos que hizo que Hinata retrocediera de momento esperando algún ataque de su parte, ella retrocedió aun mas al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones sin surtir efecto alguno, podía sentir como sus oídos empezaban a doler. Al parecer su atacante usaba ataques de ondas de sonido desestabilizandola, necesitaba escapar lejos de esos inaudibles sonidos que no la dejaban moverse correctamente. Así fue como se adentro al bosque perdiéndose entre los grandes árboles.

Al quedarse detrás de uno de estos su pierna empezaba a arderle y recordó su herida hecha con una de las garras del peli-rojo, todo indicaba que esas garran contenían veneno y probablemente el mismo que tenia en el cuerpo Kiba, agitada y algo mareada saco uno de sus kunai y sin pensarlo dos veces enterró este en la herida, con ambas manos apretó su pierna haciendo que saliera mucha sangre contaminada, rompió una de las tiras de camisa que le colgaba delante como tapa rabo (buena comparación!! XD) y con ella anudo la herida para que no pasara mas veneno al resto de su cuerpo.

Activando su Byakugan localizo al sujeto ya estaba preparada para atacar, su respiración era moderada, no sentía dolor en su pierna y estaba ya algo mas relajada.

El peli-rojo estaba escondido a un kilómetro de distancia de Hinata, respiraba agitado, no podía sentir varias partes de su cuerpo ya que ella pudo dar en varios puntos de su cuerpo.

La ojiperla se acercaba sigilosa por detrás del peli-rojo, necesitaba estar a una buena distancia para poder atacarlo, a gran velocidad se puso delante de el y ataco varios puntos de chakra, el tronco donde este estaba apoyado empezaba a ceder por la fuerza ejercida en cada uno de los golpes dados por la ojiperla. El ya no se podía mover estaba apoyado en lo que quedaba de aquel árbol con la cabeza abajo, sangre salía de su boca y caía al suelo.

- No me mates… en este estado no puedo hacer nada…

- Con tan solo que respires haces algo.

El peli-rojo empezó a reír y toser cosa que hacia que le saliera mas sangre de la boca, subió la mirada topándose con los ojos de aquella que se encontraba delante de el.

- Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto… pero también los mas ojos mas fríos

al terminar de decir eso la miro dejando de reír.

- Me iré feliz hermosa… con esa herida en tu pierna no duraras mucho.

La ojiperla saco su katana y la puso en el cuello del peli-rojo, el solo cerro los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Deslizo rápido la hoja de su katana por el cuello de este degollándolo, dejándolo sin vida rápido.

YA NO RELATO MAS ^^ U

* * *

Hinata ya se estaba demorando demasiado en alcanzarnos, de seguro le había pasado algo. El chakra que había sentido hace rato no era débil era igual o mas fuerte que los demás, no se porque la deje ir sola!... ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a la aldea y no habían rastros de ella. Tenia que hacer algo.

- Sakura-chan lleva contigo a la Hime yo iré a buscar a HInata se esta demorando mucho y temo que le aya pasado algo.

- Creo que no es buena idea que vallas tu Naruto.- las palabras de Neji me llegaron como un reto.

- Tu no puedes ir Neji no estas en condiciones y llevas a Kiba.- lo dije con la voz muy calmada.

Nadie dijo mas nada, me adelante donde se encontraba Sakura y la hice que se detuviera para dejar con ella a la Hime. Me separe del grupo en dirección a donde había desaparecido Hinata. No podía sentir su presencia por ningún lado, ya estaba muy cerca de donde había sido la batalla con los tres sujetos.

Aun se encontraban tirados en el mismo lugar con la diferencia que al hombre que dejamos vivo ya estaba muerto pero no había rastros del otro sujeto. Me adentre al bosque he hice varios clones para poder abarcar mas área y así poder encontrar a Hinata mas rápido.

Llevaba varios minutos buscándola y no encontraba rastros de ella ni del otro sujeto decidí hacer aun mas clones, no era posible que no la encontrara. Después de hacer los clores y buscar mas afondo encontré el cuerpo sin vida de un Ninja del sonido de seguro ella lo había matado y ya iba a nuestro encuentro. Deshice cada uno de los clones y me propuse regresar con el resto, iba de rama en rama cuando vi debajo de una de las ramas que salte a alguien en el suelo inconciente, pare en seco sobre la rama para ver mejor de quien se trataba, era Hinata sabia que era ella aunque su cabello tapara su rostro. Baje de un salto para ver como se encontraba.

La examine con la vista antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, en la pierna tenia una herida profunda amarrada con parte de su ropa, la tome rápido con ambas manos y la apoye en mi pecho para llevármela ya que un estaba con vida.

- Yu-i-ji-kun, no… soy… tan f-fuerte… aun… yo… lo…- cada palabra que decía eran pausadas y debiles.

- Hinata que dices ya pronto estarás bien no digas nada.

- No… no quiero verlo… no… quiero enamorarme… no… de nuevo de el… me hace daño…

no sabia el porque de sus palabras ni menos quien era ese tal Yuiji lo único que sabia era que estaba mal y deliraba, tenia que recibir pronto ayuda medica o podría perderla para siempre y eso no lo podría soportar. Apreté fuerte los ojos por ese pensamiento no podía permitir perderla no ahora que había regresado.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente su pecho subía y bajaba muy fuerte, ella tenia esos perfectos pechos que me hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía subir y bajar.- que mierda era lo que estaba pensando este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso, solo me concentre en mirar al frente y aumentar mi velocidad. Su respiración disminuía a medida que avanzábamos ya no quedaba mucho, trate de aumentar la velocidad ya que ella no podría resistir mas.

Llegue a la aldea y pregunte donde se encontraba el Hospital del lugar, sabiendo donde y como llegar fui de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a el. Entre y me encontré con Neji en el pasillo esperando, su mirada fue directa a lo que traía en mis brazos.

- Dime que esta dormida… que es solo cansancio por no haber dormido.

- No hay tiempo donde esta Sakura-chan, AYUDA…NECESITO AYUDA!!.- grite hasta no poder mas salieron varias personas una de ellas se acerco a mi pidiéndome información de lo sucedido.

¿?- Que fue lo que paso?, que es lo que tiene?

- No lo se, la encontré tirada en el suelo inconsciente con esa herida en la pierna, haga algo o ella podría morir…

me hizo pasar a dentro donde la deje en una camilla y llegaron varios médicos y enfermeras, le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno y me pidieron que me retirara.

Al salir Neji me esperaba de pie con los ojos bajos y sus manos en puños.

- Se pondrá bien verdad?... ella es fuerte…

- Claro que se pondrá bien… ella no se ira, no ahora Neji no te preocupes, también esta Sakura-chan para que la cure…

- Tu crees que después de la discusión en el bosque querrá salvarla… Sakura esta resentida con Hinata-sama por ti… porque la rechazaste.

- Sakura-chan sabe que yo no siento nada por ella, no se dejara llevar por esos impulsos… la salvara estoy seguro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra por un buen rato solo permanecimos parados mirando la puerta con esa gran luz roja que me ponía de los nervios. Luego de un rato salio Sakura con una gran cara de alivio.

- Chicos, Kiba ya salio de peligro he extraído todo el veneno de su cuerpo y ahora solo queda que descanse.

- Eso es muy bueno pero…

- Que les pasa?... no están felices Kiba esta bien…

- Sakura-chan… Hinata… ella no esta bien. La encontré inconciente en el bosque con una herida muy profunda en una de sus piernas… y podría ser veneno… Sakura-chan sálvala por lo que mas quieras.- unas lagrimas caían por mis rostro.

Sakura me miraba sorprendida y triste. No dejaban de caer lagrimas por mis ojos Neji la miraba triste sin decir nada.

- Claro que lo are Naruto… salvare a tu Hinata.

Me dio una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar a esa puerta blanca con esa gran luz roja. Solo le agradecí por lo bajo. Neji se dejo caer en unas de las sillas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared sin decir nada el solo miraba el blanco suelo del pasillo.

- Neji dime quien es Yuiji…?

El no dijo nada eso me indicaba que sabia quien era pero no estaba dispuesto a decirme nada, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, nadie salía de esa maldita puerta blanca… nosotros solo esperábamos noticias de Hinata.

- Hinata-sama se fue con el hace tres años…

me sorprendió al escuchar de quien se refería y yo que estaba resignado a no obtener una respuesta.

- Que..? ¿por qué?...

- Esa noche que llovía, en que ella estaba sentada en aquel árbol supo la noticia. El era su prometido… Hiashi la había comprometido con el cuando solo eran unos niños… pero ella ni nadie mas sabia de ese acuerdo solo su padre. Hinata-sama estaba dispuesta a negarse a todo pero yo le dije que seria una oportunidad para olvidarse de ti… aunque esa fuera una excusa para que no se fuera tan triste ella sabia que tendría que irse igual… eran las ordenes de su padre.

no podía creer lo que escuchaba el fue quien le dijo que lo dejara todo, que me dejara ami. Me pare y lo tome por sus ropas levantando a Neji con furia sin decir nada, el aun miraba el suelo, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta cansarme.

- Tu maldito…¿por que le dijiste eso?... si no fuera por tu culpa ella no se hubiera ido..

yo aun lo sostenía por el cuello de su ropa cuando el se digno a mirarme con el seño fruncido, con odio…

- No te creas que fue muy fácil para mi idiota… tu no eres el único que la quiere… ella no hubiera podido negarse eran ordenes de su padre, si lo habría hecho le hubiera ido peor.

Lo solté y el se alejo de mi rápidamente, yo tenia los ojos dilatados me estaban empezando a doler, no podía creer el… el quería a Hinata al igual que yo. El la amaba y aun así la dejo ir.

- Y si la quieres tanto porque la dejaste… por que dejaste que se fuera…

- No fue fácil, pero cada día que la veía sufrir por ti, cada día que la escuchaba llorar en su habitación sentía mas odio hacia ti, como un ser tan despreciable dejaba que ella sufriera mas de lo que ya había sufrido… ella dio su vida por ti y tu solo la evitabas… ella te amaba y tu maldito.

- Yo… yo tenia miedo, miedo a ese nuevo sentimiento, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar… soy un cobarde.

- Yuiji se llevo a Hinata-sama para poder sacarte de la cabeza de ella y ella para poder olvidarte… esa noche yo se lo dije… le dije que yo la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella pero sabia que no era correspondido que estabas tu en su corazón y aun así yo… yo la bese… y me perdono… me perdono por ser un imbecil, por haberla tratado con tanto odio cuando pequeños, por culparla por ser de la familia principal.

Mi corazón estaba confundido, no sabia que decir, no podía dejar de mirar con resentimiento a Neji cuando empezó a llorar… el la quería y la beso… y yo solo escondido como un estupido hacia su sentimiento que ya no esta.

- Eres muy valiente Neji por revelarle tus sentimientos sabiendo que no eras correspondido… y ella también lo hizo en aquella batalla, fue valiente pero yo un cobarde. He tenido que cargar con esto todos estos años desde que ella se fue y ahora que regreso no se si aun soy capas de hacerlo.

- Solo te diré algo Naruto, ella ya no es la misma niña ingenua y tímida de hace tres años… ella a cambiado lo noto en sus ojos.

Neji seco sus lagrimas con una de sus mangas y se volvió a sentar con la cabeza abajo, yo aun estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, que aunque los tenia cerrados caían lagrimas de ellos. Luego de unos segundos imite a Neji y seque con una de mis mangas las lagrimas de mi rostro y me senté a su lado.

* * *

llevaba mucho tiempo vagando por país en país, ya había llevado acabo mi venganza no tenia mas nada que hacer.

Me separe de mi equipo y me propuse a regresar a mi lugar de origen, sabiendo que el posible rechazo era inminente, que todo esto podría llevarme a la cárcel. Me separe de todo vinculo hecho en mi venganza ya no tenia nada que perder ni nada que ganar. Aquella batalla me hizo pensar en regresar para poder encontrarme con ella y tener nuestra revancha esta vez no huiría esta vez seria hasta el final, no quería matarla solo quería que supiera que yo soy mas fuerte y que esa vez me retire solo por una compañera mal herida… le demostrare quien es Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

wuaaaa mi estupido hermano mato el Internet!! Asike estoy sin el por algunos días hasta que mi papa vaya a hablar!! Estoy el cerdo! Sin el fucking Internet!! Y bueno la verdad ya salí de clases!! Y no puedo chatear!! Ke mal!!

Como se dieron cuanta al final he metido un personaje nuevo!! Y lo quise hacer porque me encanta!! Es tan mm genial!! Asike no lo podía dejar fuera!! igual no lo voy a meter tanto en la historia como yo kisiera ya que se que a varios les molestaría mucho!!..... espero no se enojen! Y menos que dejen de leer!! XD

emm bueno espero ke les aya gustado!! Este capi!! Mm y eso!! Bye! ^^


	9. Estoy bien

**Lo siento se que me tarde mas de la cuenta en subir este capitulo pero bueno ya esta no!! Y espero que = les guste… **

* * *

llevaba mucho tiempo vagando por país en país, ya había llevado acabo mi venganza no tenia mas nada que hacer.

Me separe de mi equipo y me propuse a regresar a mi lugar de origen, sabiendo que el posible rechazo era inminente, que todo esto podría llevarme a la cárcel. Me separe de todo vinculo hecho en mi venganza ya no tenia nada que perder ni nada que ganar. Aquella batalla me hizo pensar en regresar para poder encontrarme con ella y tener nuestra revancha esta vez no huiría esta vez seria hasta el final, no quería matarla solo quería que supiera que yo soy mas fuerte y que esa vez me retire solo por una compañera mal herida… le demostrare quien es Sasuke Uchiha.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que Hitachi hubiera querido que regresara, que reconstruyera mi vida en el lugar que el salvo, aunque no era seguro que la Hokage me recibiera tan fácil y menos que esa Hyuuga se encontrara en Konoha ya que en ningún momento vi su protector, ni el de su acompañante, lo mas seguro era que ella no viviera mas en la aldea.

Ya habían pasado barios meses de la batalla con la Hyuuga y unos cuantos días de mi separación con mi antiguo grupo, después de mi abrupta decisión en volver a Konoha no sabia si quería regresar o mas bien si era necesario. Me encontraba a un día de camino de la aldea y las dudas de regresar se esfumaban de mi mente, solo quería volver a ver a mi mejor amigo y rival y a la loca habladora de Sakura. Eran mi prioridad.

Decidí pasar la noche en las cercanías de la aldea para llegar por la mañana mas calmado. Esa noche fue como cualquier otra… oscura y silenciosa…

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana y era hora de mi retorno, salte de rama en rama llegando en poco tiempo a la entrada de Konoha y hay se encontraban los mismos guardias de siempre que no recordaba sus nombre y por supuesto eran irrelevantes para mi.

- Que Tenemos a qui, un Uchiha.

- Iré a buscar de inmediato a la Hokage, tu solo retenlo aquí. – le dijo uno de los guardias con unas vendas en el rostro.

- No se preocupen por mi, no vengo a destruir la aldea, solo quiero hablar con la Hokage.

- Entonces solo quédate quieto y no hagas nada.

- Hmp.

Era de esperarse como confiar en alguien que abandono su aldea por el poder, por la venganza y lo peor irse con quien trato de destruir la aldea hace bastantes años atrás. No habían pasado nisiquiera diez minutos y la Hokage se encontraba junto Shizune, y barios jounin.

- Uchiha Sasuke, que es lo que quieres a qui en Konoha, que te trae a tu antiguo hogar…

- Ya no quiero que sea mas mi antiguo hogar… por eso vengo a hablar con usted.

En cuanto termine de hablar todos deshicieron sus posturas rígidas de combate por unas mas relajadas.

Le conté por que me encontraba en Konoha a la Hokage y por que quería reintegrarme en la aldea, claro que no le conté el enfrentamiento que pretendo tener con la Hyuuga, ella me dio su punto de vista y me dicto claramente las condiciones. Pero todo no podía ser tan fácil, mi lealtad estaría a prueba por algunos meses ya que los ancianos del consejo eran bastante estrictos y no me la darían tan fácil, si por alguna razón quebrara una de las reglas que me impusieron seria echado de la aldea sin una segunda oportunidad. Las reglas impuestas no eran tan difícil de cumplir, No salir de la aldea, cumplir con deberes dentro de la aldea "básicos" y uno que otro sin importancia… No puedo tener ningún combate con alguien de la aldea eso significaba que tenia que evitar que alguno de los entupidos de aquí me sacaran de quicio y también decirle no al enfrentamiento que tenia planeado con la Hyuuga, lo soportare eso esta claro. Después de cada una de las advertencias que me hicieron era hora de regresar a mi apartamento que aun tenia mis cosas.

Todo seguía como lo había dejado con la diferencia que no habían rastros de polvo en varios muebles, Sakura debió ser quien lo hizo, no me imagino después de tanto tiempo de haberme ido de aquí y de rehusarme a regresar cada vez que me buscaban y ella aun sentía cosas por mi o tal vez es solo lastima al ver mi casa sola y llena de mal oliente polvo, claro eso debe ser…

Entre al baño para darme una ducha y sacarme el sudor, el agua caía sobre mi rostro y en lo único que pensaba era en que are ahora en adelante, no me queda nada por quien vivir pero tampoco quiero morir sin intentarlo. Tsunade me dio todo el día de mañana para poder descansar antes de ponerme a trabajar, tampoco podía seguir vestido con estas ropas los aldeanos podían seguir asustados de mi, aun que eso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Salí de la ducha me puse solo mis boxers y me tire sobre la cama, aunque quisiera ponerme algo de ropa no podría no tenia mas que mis prendas antiguas que eran muy pequeñas. Mañana iría al distrito Uchiha para poder sacar algo de ropa de Itachi.

* * *

ya habían pasado mas de 30 minutos y Sakura no salía de entre esas puertas blancas, Neji solo miraba el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, que era lo que estaba pasando detrás de aquellas puertas blancas. Me estaba volviendo loco necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con Hinata, me pare del asiento y fui directo hacia las puertas, ya estando en frente de ellas se abrieron y salio Sakura, pude notar que la luz ya no era roja sino que azul.

- Ella esta bien Naruto, cuando llego el veneno no había pasado mas aya de su pierna, esa herida profunda que viste ella misma se la hizo para poder sacar toda la sangre contaminada posible y si estaba inconciente fue producto del cansancio, falta de sueño aunque también influyo la batalla que tuvo y los golpes.

- Muchas gracias Sakura-chan.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada yo no hice nada, fuiste tu quien la trajo.

- Neji Te dije que Hinata estaría bien, que ella ya no se iría de nuevo.

- Podemos pasar a verla…?

- Ella esta descansando en estos momentos, en la tarde podrán verla.

Los dos asentimos, cuando me di vuelta para ver a Neji el ya se dirigía hacia la salida del hospital, seguramente estaba muy cansado y preocupado por Hinata. En cuanto a mi no sabia que hacer tenia a una Sakura con la cabeza baja en frente de mi sin decir nada, me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros antes de decir cualquier cosa.

- Sakura-chan tu igual deberías descansar.

- Si claro, Naruto… pero antes necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro Sakura-chan.

Puede que lo que tenga que decirme era sobre Hinata pero no podía decirlo frente a Neji… claro que no ella no se pondría de esa manera por el estado de Hinata, me lo demostró hace tres años.

Salimos del hospital ella tenia sus manos juntas en puño frente de su cuerpo y aun llevaba la cabeza abajo, no decía nada como aquella vez… en donde ella me dijo que me amaba y que olvidara a Hinata.

- Espero que no te molestes ni nada… yo solo quería decirte que ella a cambiado y puede que no sienta lo mismo desde aquella vez.

- Eso lo se… puede que ella me aya olvidado, puede que ella aya cumplido su cometido…

- Su cometido? A que te refieres con eso… Naruto tu sabes porque se fue…?

- Si… ella se fue para olvidarse de un idiota que nunca la noto…

Sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos sentados debajo de un gran árbol frente al hospital, sin darme cuenta Sakura y yo estábamos tomados de las manos.

- Naruto tu no tienes la culpa de nada era ella la que siempre se escondía de ti y se comportaba de una manera que nadie entendía… tu solo tenias miedo a su confesión… tu solo tenias miedo…

las ultimas palabras solo las dijo en susurro que me fue muy difícil escuchar, ella aferro con mas fuerza mi mano contra las que ahora eran las dos de ella.

- Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, pero yo sabia que ella era así… que era tímida y yo no debí esconderme como lo hice y ahora estoy pagando de nuevo por sentir algo que no es correspondido.

- Eso lo dices por mi verdad Naruto… lo dices por todos esos años que pase pensando en alguien que en verdad no amaba, que solo era obsesión…

- No yo solo… no quise decir eso Sakura-chan yo sol…

- Esta bien Naruto, no tienes que decir nada… yo también estoy pagando por amar a alguien a quien nunca vi… que nunca vi mas que a un amigo… estoy pagando por amarte.

- Sakura yo…

- No digas mas nada Naruto.

Nadie mas dijo nada, solo nos encontrábamos tomados de la mano mirando el cielo, podíamos escuchar como cada pájaro se posaba en la mas alta de las rama de ese frondoso árbol, me sentía bien, me sentía tranquilo, la brisa era calida a pesar de que el sol se estaba poniendo.

* * *

Me despertó la manipulación de la enfermera que quitaba la aguja de mi brazo izquierdo, sintiendo un pequeño puntazo. La pierna no me dolía tanto, sabia que alguien me había cargado hasta el hospital pero no se quien lo habrá hecho de seguro había sido Neji.

- Señorita ya despertó, como se siente? No tiene que preocuparse por el veneno lo hemos extraído por completo.

- Ahora me siento mucho mejor gracias… y Kiba mi compañero… el como esta?

- No se preocupe se encuentra en la habitación continua a la suya y esta fuera de peligro, ahora solo necesita descansar al igual que usted.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y un ligero sonido, me encontraba acostada en la habitación de un hospital y no había nadie a mi lado, estaba sola, sola como siempre me había sentido a pesar de mis compañeros de equipo. Los recuerdos me venían a la mente como pequeños flash, la batalla, mi confesión, el rechazo, la huida, mi reciente retorno, y el reencuentro con aquello que quería olvidar y que me era casi imposible, lo que sentía por aquel que siempre robo mis miradas, aliento y cada esfuerzo que hice por el… todo lo he hecho por el incluso olvidar.

No soportaba estar en aquella cama sentía que me recorría un calor por todo el cuerpo así que me puse de pie, una punzada atravesó mi pierna, casi olvidaba el kunai que enterré por el veneno, sin darle mucha importancia termine de ponerme de pie y me dirigí a la puerta revise que no hubiera nadie y me escabullí a la habitación de al lado, hay estaba con los ojos cerrados y el suero puesto en uno de sus brazos, me acerque silenciosa y lentamente para no molestarlo. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…

- Es mi culpa… aun me falta mucho… si tan solo yo…

- Que es tu culpa Hinata…?

Tenia los ojos cerrados pero pudo escuchar todo, el ya estaba bien, una sonrisa me delato en ese momento.

- Como te encuentras kiba-kun?

- Solo me duele un poco las costillas pero ya me encuentro bien, gracias a ti Hinata.

- Claro que no, Sakura también te ayudo mucho, incluso mas que yo…

- Claro Sakura… me alegra mucho que ayas regresado Hinata.

Pude notar como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su moreno rostro, casi no lo pude notar si no fuera que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Nunca había visto a kiba sonrojarse por algún comentario ni menos por mi.

- kiba-kun deberías seguir descansando, disculpa por no dejarte hacerlo.

- Claro que no Hinata tu no eres para nada molesta y menos me estas molestando a mi.

Otra de mis sonrisas estupidas se escapaban, debía dejar de hacer eso, me senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la cama de Kiba y los dos guardamos silencio. Pasamos varios minutos contemplando la nada y el silencio de aquella habitación tan blanca como las nubes en pleno verano.

- Por que…?, por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada a Shino y ami… Hinata por que?

- Esa era una pregunta que he estado esperando desde que entre a esta habitación.

- Entonces contéstame…

- Después de nuestro ultimo entrenamiento me quede tirada en uno de los árboles hasta muy tarde ya que sabia que mi padre no estaba en casa y que regresaría pronto, no quería verlo, cuando llegue estaban varias personas en casa y Neji se me acerco para decirme que tenia que cambiarme porque mi padre me estaba esperando, al estar abajo tenia miedo de lo que podría decirme mi padre, antes de sentarme me presento con las personas que se encontraban hay y dijo.- Hinata el es Yuiji y es tu prometido… no sabia que decir estaba casi en shock y al parecer Hiashi se dio cuenta y me mando de inmediato a hacer té, estando en la cocina me tiritaban las manos y salí corriendo…

a medida que contaba lo que había sucedido aquel día Kiba me miraba con mucha pena, incluso lastima.

- Me quise ir sin despedirme porque ustedes son mis amigos y no quise sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía, prefería partir sin decir adiós, prefería que ustedes sintieran rencor hacia mi ante todo…

- No reprochare esa decisión Hinata, cuando supe que te habías ido busque al cobarde de Naruto y lo golpee hasta que los nudillos me dolieran.

- Por que me dices eso Kiba?

- Porque creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

No dije nada me pare del asiento y me dirigí hacia la ventana necesitaba aire fresco, Kiba aun miraba el techo, el cielo se estaba llenando de colores calidos hermosos, era una de las tantas gamas de colores del atardecer que había visto, cerré los ojos y respire muy hondo antes de abrirlos, en el gran jardín de aquel hospital había un árbol enorme y de bajo de el se encontraba Naruto y Sakura, los dos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados, Sakura permanecía apoyada en el hombro de Naruto… se veían tan bien ellos dos juntos.

- No tienes porque seguir viéndolos si eso te hace daño.

Me gire y el estaba a mi lado, Neji se encontraba a un costado de mi y nisiquiera pude notar su presencia, que increíblemente estupida me sentía mirándolos desde la ventana como una gran soñadora, pero me sentía aun mas estupida por no notar la presencia de Neji a mi lado. Estaba tan apacible, tan calmada que no me di cuenta de nada, nisiquiera de que me había quedado mirándolos.

- Verlos juntos no me hace mal, hace tiempo que no muchas cosas que me hagan sentir mal.

- Si usted lo dice Hinata-sama.

Claro que no me hace mal verlos así, estuve mucho tiempo mirándolos así cuando vivía en la aldea, verlos así de cerca, así de tranquilos es casi una costumbre para mi. Pero tomados de las manos eso si que nunca lo había visto, no se que fue lo que provoco en mi es una sensación que no quiero sentir. Cerré los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

- Hinata, que te pasa?.- la voz de Kiba me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Nada Kiba es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

Claro que no me duele la cabeza solo no quiero seguir hablando y menos preguntas sobre lo que estuve haciendo durante estos tres años.

- Kiba si te sientes mejor, mañana mismo partiremos a Konoha… Hinata-sama como se encuentra para el viaje?

- Estoy bien.

- Yo también lo estoy Neji, así que no hay problema en partir mañana. Pero Naruto, el como esta y Sakura.

- No te preocupes por ellos, Ninguno de nosotros salio herido, solo ustedes.

- Estoy algo cansada iré a mi habitación, permiso.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la que me habían designado, lo único que quería en estos momentos era acostarme y cerrar los ojos, dejar de pensar, me recosté encima de las sabanas de lado mirando hacia la ventana, a mi mente vino el rostro de Yuiji diciéndome que si quería regresar tenia que crecer y ser fuerte, cerré mis ojos a tal recuerdo sabiendo que al parecer aun no era lo suficiente fuerte para haber regresado.

- Aun no estaba preparada…- ya no podía abrir los ojos.

* * *

después de haber despertado por el sonido del molesto aparato que se encontraba al lado de mi cama sobre la pequeña cómoda, estire mis brazos y piernas y apague el molesto aparato que me sacaba de quicio, me puse de pie quitando las sabanas de encima y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la llave de la ducha y el agua caía mojando mi cabello, tome el envase de shampoo que estaba aun costado de la ducha y masaje aquel liquido espeso sobre mi cabeza.

ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la ducha y era ya hora de salir, necesitaba ir a buscar algo de ropa mientras me compraba la mía. Salí de la ducha y me puse la antigua ropa que traía por una limpia y salí de mi apartamento.

Las miradas de los aldeanos recaían en mi, el único sobreviviente de la masacre de los Uchiha y por si no fuera poco del Uchiha que se fue de Konoha, un traidor que ahora quería redimirse, no necesitaba sus miradas de odio ni menos las de miedo que provocaba en algunas personas, pero las miradas que siempre he recibo por parte de las molestar chicas locas, se que soy un exponente demasiado apetecible pero por favor basta, tenia que admitirlo las chicas me parecían una molestia pero era un engreído.

Camine por las infectadas calles de Konoha hasta llegar a las afueras del distrito Uchiha, me quede parado en ese lugar por un largo tiempo, tenia casi 21 años y sentía miedo por entrar a ese lugar, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. Puede que aya vengado su muerte con la de mi hermano pero aun recordaba lo que producía cada uno de esos aterradores momentos aun estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad…

* * *

pronto estas tres personas se encontraran y aran una solo historia incluso puede que cambie mi forma de contar todo, puede que ya no este en primera persona!!!

**Sorry… sorry, de verdad lo siento por no haber subido rápido este capitulo la verdad las ideas se están esfumando de mi mente!! Y lo peor es que paso demasiado tiempo frente al computador pero hago cualquier otra cosa menos escribir! … que hago dibujo y subo uno que otro dibujo al Da y me tiene preocupada mi dou mm tampoco se como continuarlo akjkja al parecer las cosas las hago sin pensar!!**

**Emm bueno = quiero poner las respuesta a los comentarios aquí! A partir del otro capitulo..**

**Prometo subir muy pronto el próximo capi ya esta todo pensado ahora!!! XD **

**GRAXIAS!!! ^^ **


	10. Tratando de decir la verdad

Camine por las infectadas calles de Konoha hasta llegar a las afueras del distrito Uchiha, me quede parado en ese lugar por un largo tiempo, tenia casi 21 años y sentía miedo por entrar a ese lugar, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. Puede que aya vengado su muerte con la de mi hermano pero aun recordaba lo que producía cada uno de esos aterradores momentos aun estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad…

Estando dentro de mi antiguo hogar el silencio me pareció un suplicio, con cada pisada que daba el suelo de madera crujía de una manera estridente, subí las escaleras situándome delante de la habitación de Itachi, no sabia si entrar o no, me estaba volviendo un cobarde, decidí entrar pero sintiendo que el aparecería delante de mi con los mismos ojos que había visto aquella noche donde su misión era matar a cada uno de los integrantes del clan Uchiha, incluyéndome, el tenia que matarme… debió hacerlo por que entonces me dejo con vida hubiera preferido morir a vivir como un vengador, sintiendo en cada parte de mi cuerpo la necesidad de acabar con su miserable vida… pero era cierto yo sabia por que el me había dejado con vida… aun así no lo aceptaba del todo.

Tarde solo unos minutos en recoger algo de ropa y me marche de inmediato del territorio Uchiha, cuando ya me encontraba caminando de vuelta a mi departamento.

- No sabia que habías regresado Uchiha Sasuke…

no imagine que alguien volvería a dirigirme la palabra, frente a mi se encontraba Nara Shikamaru mirándome como siempre lo había hecho, no vi rencor, rabia, pena, solo la misma cara de poco interesado en lo que hace, la misma de siempre.

- Hmp!.. claro que lo sabias.

- Veo que estas igual de arrogante que siempre, no esperaba menos de ti Sasuke.

- Y yo veo que tu sigues siendo el mismo desinteresado de siempre Shikamaru.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un largo tiempo, recordando como era Shikamaru no esperara que sonriera ni menos a el o si…?, los dos nos mirábamos esperando que uno de los dos digiera algo, pero a mi que me importaba, mire mi camino y empecé a caminar.

- Las cosas por aquí han cambiado… Sasuke, incluso algunas personas.

- No espero que me acepten… - dije sin mirarlo y seguí caminando.

No esperaba que todos siguieran como antes, ni menos que se acordaran que algún día fui su compañero de equipo, seguí caminando por las calles, estaba haciendo calor, solo esperaba no encontrarme con alguna de esas chicas locas, menos mal que no esta Sakura y Naruto o sino el acoso seria abrumador, estarían encima de mi como lapas preguntando el porque?... pero como?... cuando?... solté un gran suspiro al llegar a mi departamento, ya no tenia que hacer, era mi día libre y me sentía demasiado aburrido como para quedarme aquí dentro, mientras que afuera podría ir a entrenar un rato, poder pasar la tarde tan calurosa, pero que pasaría si la Hokage se entera que no estoy descansando… pero que mas da, que me podrían hacer… nisiquiera entre a mi departamento y me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento. Pretendía entrenar hasta quedar rendido.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

abrí los ojos pesadamente, todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna y una que otra luz artificial hacia sombras en cada uno de los objetos de la habitación en donde me encontraba, luego de observar a mi alrededor aun dormida me pude percatar que me encontraba de nuevo con la bata blanca del hospital. Sabia que después de abrir los ojos no podría volver a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Me puse de nuevo mi ropa y salí de la habitación. El pasillo estaba iluminado con una tenue luz artificial que hacia que el lugar luciera algo tétrico, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la recepción del lugar, el sonido del reloj era ensordecedor, lo mire con odio por el molesto ruido, me sorprendió ver la hora que era… eran las 4:35 de la mañana y aun faltaba bastante para partir a Konoha. Baje las escaleras con pesar, no estaba cansada, no tenia sueño, solo no podía dormir… salí del hospital y me detuve a mirar el gran árbol… camine lento hasta llegar al regazo de aquel imponente árbol, con mis dedos toque el tronco, su textura áspera pero fuerte, dentro de aquel tronco se encontraba la sabia… fuerte pero por dentro algo suave, el también tenia algo que proteger.

Me senté en su regazo y apreté mis piernas contra mi pecho, sabia que al llegar a la aldea tendría que contestar mas de una pregunta, mi padre estaría encima de mi hasta saber que fue lo que nos hizo escapar de aquel lugar.

Eso a mi no me preocupaba, no me preocupa que pueda hacer mi padre en mi contra, siempre va a estar la posibilidad de escapar, escapar de nuevo, y seguir vagando como siempre lo había hecho… no se que estoy haciendo a qui, si es cierto que me preocupan mis amigos, pero, sigo siendo débil, quizás pueda aparentar ser diferente pero sigo siendo la misma, ahora solo me contengo de no tartamudear, me contengo de jugar con mis dedos, me contengo…- lagrimas empezaban a resbalar de mis blancos ojos. Porque tenia que regresar, por que regrese…

Aun seguía apretando mis piernas contra mi pecho, ya no había razón para seguir llorando, mire el cielo aun oscuro apoyando la cabeza en el tronco, solo tenia que esperar a que amaneciera y poder volver a la aldea… empezar con la interrogación.

No sabia cuanto había pasado en esa misma posición, pero sabia que había sido bastante tiempo, el cielo se empezaba a iluminar y podía ver por las ventanas que ya había movimiento en el hospital de enfermeras y doctores, no me extrañaría que Kiba estuviera despierto… me puse de pie para entrar, no sentía mi trasero, estaba entumido por haber permanecido en la misma posición. Camine en dirección al hospital levantando las manos para estirar los músculos.

- Hinata…?, pensé que estarías dormida.

Por que justo ahora… porque el?, sabia que me hablaba pero no quería darme vuelta, no podría mirarlo a la cara sin derrumbarme, sentí temblar mis manos.

- No podía dormir…- aun no me daba la vuelta.- ahora iré a tomar algo de café quieres uno…?- mierda si que era estupida, invitarlo a tomar café… mas que estupida estaba siendo impulsiva.

- Claro, vamos…

dio un pequeño trote para luego quedar a mi lado, caminamos sin hablar hasta llegar a la cafetería y sentarnos cerca de la salida de esta. Naruto alzo la mano llamando la atención de uno de los empleados y pidió un café con leche.

- Yo quiero un café solo y unas rosquillas por favor.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro pesadamente, esperaba que fuera el quien empezara la conversación, sabia que tenia algo que decirme, o mas bien darme alguna explicación que no necesitaba escuchar.

- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor Hinata, cuando te vi tirada en el bosque me preocupe mucho.

- A si que fuiste tu quien me trajo al hospital.- lo mire fijamente a los ojos.- muchas gracias Naruto.- no podía creer que me mantenía firme frente a el, estaba segura que si me hablaba me desmoronaría, pero no lo estaba haciendo, estaba siendo fuerte.

- No fue nada, eres una compañera de equipo después de todo no…?

- Claro, pero no me veías hace mucho tiempo, pudiste dejarme… pero se que nunca dejarías a nadie…- eso casi sonó como un cumplido.

- Si, tienes razón, nunca seria capas de darle la espalda a nadie.- puso su mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos y sonrío.- menos a ti.

Claro menos a mi, que pretendía…? A caso creía que seguía siendo la misma estupida de hace tres años… por favor… esa cara de ingenuo ya no me convence.

- Naruto no tienes por que decir esas estupideces… no es necesario mentir y menos que te sientas culpable de nada, dejar a un compañero que no puedes salvar no esta del todo mal.

Sabia que había sido apresurado en decirle que a ella la rescataría aun que eso me costara el rechazo de todo el mundo, como creerle a alguien que se escondió al saber la verdad, ahora no sabia que decirle, era verdad… verdad, todo lo que decía era verdad, yo daría todo por ella, tenia que decirle lo que paso aquella noche que la vi, cuando decidí decirle todo… tenia que arriesgarme al igual que lo hizo ella en aquella ocasión.

- Hinata yo no estoy mintiendo… creo que es hora que sepas las cosas que pasaron, las cosas que pase cuando te fuiste, las cosas que sentí mientras sabia que te perdía.

- Por favor deja de ser tan patético, eso ya paso, no es necesario explicaciones… y no creo que después que me digas todo, las cosas cambien y menos yo… no lograras que me sienta culpable… aun que por que tendría que sentirme culpable, yo solo me declare y bueno, paso algo que sabia que pasaría, yo solo estaba siendo egoísta.- estaba siendo algo ruda, pero no podía escapar de esta situación, sabia que el me seguiría hasta saber todo, hasta aclarar las cosas.

- No me importa si las cosas cambian o no… necesito que lo sepas, no he estado tranquilo desde entonces…

las cosas se estaban tornando algo incomodas, el no iba a parar hasta que yo lo escuchara, pero yo no quería escucharlo, puso sus manos sobre la mesa agarrandose la cabeza.

- Me vas a decir que por mi culpa el día en que me fui Kiba-kun te golpeo, me vas a decir que te arrepientes de no haberme dado la cara cuando me declare y decirme con tu enorme sonrisa que lo sentías pero no podías corresponderme… que estabas o estas enamorado de Sakura, que ella a sido tu amor de toda la vida…?.- yo estaba tranquila las palabras salían como si las estuviera leyendo de un libro.- dime algo que no sepa…- las ultimas palabras las escupí.

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de mi rostro, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos estaban temblorosas, puede que no aya sido muy sutil al decir las cosas, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, solo en decirle lo que he estado guardando durante un largo tiempo.

Ella escupía las palabras en mi cara, me las merecía, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos las igualaban, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar ese gélido rostro con el que tantas noches había soñado con un sonrojo en el, buscaba algún indicio que me dijera que estaba mintiendo. Todos tenían razón ella ya no era la misma, ella era fría, ella ya no temblaba, ella ya no me quería.- baje la mirada por puro instinto, me arrepentía de haber tocado el tema. O quizás hubiera preferido que nunca regresara.

- Lo siento Hinata, será mejor que me valla…- se levanto tropezando con el chico que nos traía los café y mis rosquillas.- se disculpo y salio del lugar a paso rápido.

Había sido la persona mas fría del mundo con el único chico que me ha importado, lo había humillado, me sentía la culpable por haberle hablado así, pero era lo mejor…

- Gomen ne Naruto-kun…

- Disculpe dijo algo señorita…?

- N-no nada, gracias por el café.- solo pude sonreír melancólicamente.

El no regresaría a tomar su café, la taza despedía un aroma fuerte… tenia ganas de correr y alcanzarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que me disculpara por ser tan arrogante, pero sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, mi cuerpo estaba pegado a la silla… de seguro el se sentía el peor de todos, le había sacado en cara lo que me había hecho en una semana de mi declaración… era la peor…

* * *

Salí corriendo de la cafetería, era un cobarde nuevamente, ella me atemorizo por unos momentos… no ella no me atemorizo, eran sus palabras esas palabras llenas de verdad y culpabilidad hacia mi. Cada palabra que decía era como una fuerte puñalada en mi corazón, ella sabia que Kiba me había golpeado, pero todas esas palabras no eran del todo verdad, yo la amaba, sentía muchas cosas cuando pensaba en ella, y ahora que la vi de nuevo… no sabia que había en mi… la confusión se estaba haciendo presente en mi corazón.

A donde iba…?, camine por los pasillos, subí al segundo piso, camine hasta quedar enfrente de la habitación donde se encontraba Kiba, entre a paso lento esperando que el se encontrara dormido, pero lo que encontré fue todo lo contrario, Kiba estaba vestido con Neji aun lado hablando con el.

- Buenos días chicos.- dije agrandando una sonrisa que no expresaba mas que confusión.- ya están listos para marcharnos…?.

- Claro que estamos listos.- kiba se levantaba de la cama para caminar hasta donde me encontraba.

- Naruto has visto a Hinata-sama…?, fui a su habitación y ella no se encontraba.

Ella… ella esta odiándome en este mismo momento, con lo que le dije ella esta herida de nuevo, pero quien será el que esta mas herido, ella o yo…?

- Ella esta en la cafetería… ya debemos partir, puedes decirle que nos iremos ya…

- No es necesario que me digan nada… ya estoy aquí… y Naruto te traje tu café con leche que olvidaste en la cafetería…- me acerque hasta donde se encontraba y le pase su café que ya estaba en un vaso térmico.

- Ah…? Claro si es que… bueno gracias Hinata.- nisiquiera la podía mirar a los ojos, esos ojos que carecían de sentimiento.

- Bueno como ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí los esperare a las afueras de la aldea…- sin decir mas me marche.- no se demoren mucho… no quiero dejarlos atrás.

- Si solo nos falta ir a visitar a la princesa… te alcanzamos en un momento Hinata.- sabia que Kiba quería decirme algo mas que eso, pero ya no deje que dijera mas solo me marche.

ella salio de la habitación tan rápido que no pude notar cuando fue que dejo hablando solo a Kiba, me encontraba desecho, era uno de mis peores días.

- Bueno entonces solo falta ir a buscar a Sakura… Naruto sabes donde esta…?

- Hey Naruto…?, que te pasa…?

- Ah…?, si, ella debe de estar por llegar.

- por que estas tan distraído Naruto…?, paso algo en la cafetería?...- Kiba se estaba acercando mas a mi.

- Trate de hablar con ella, decirle lo que he estado sintiendo durante todo este tiempo… pero no me dejo, empezó a decirme cosas que yo no sentía, cosas que nunca pensé aquella vez.- corrí mi rostro para otro lugar.- incluso me dijo que si le iba a reclamar por la golpiza que me diste el día que se fue…

- Luego tendrán tiempo de hablar con mas calma, ahora tenemos que irnos…

yo solo asentí, cuando nos dirigíamos a salir de la habitación se escucho un golpe sordo en una de las paredes cercanas del pasillo, corrimos para ver de que se trataba… hay estaba Sakura con Hinata. Sakura tenia acorralada a Hinata y había golpeado la pared dejando un gran hoyo en la misma.

* * *

Salí de la puerta y vi que se acercaba Sakura, ella cuando me vio solo bajó la cabeza, por que lo hacia…? para que?, ya estábamos a un metro de distancia y me detuve en frente de ella.

- Muchas gracias Sakura… supe que tu fuiste la que saco el veneno de mi pierna.

- Yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer… yo solo hice lo que Naruto me pidió… deberías agradecerle a el que te salvo.- me miro con rencor encontrado.

- No le pedí que lo hiciera…- me miro con aun mas odio, si pensaba que yo retiraría la mirada como muchas veces lo había hecho estaba muy equivocada.- debería dejar de ser tan solidario.- estaba tratando de provocar a Sakura…?, y lo logre.

Me empujo a la pared izquierda dejándome con la espalda apoyada en ella y con un puñetazo muy cerca de mi rostro le dio a la pared, yo no quitaba mis ojos de su enfurecida cara. Paso su otra mano hasta ponerla al otro lado de mi cara impidiéndome el paso, miro hacia abajo y soltó una risita, que luego cambio torciendo sus labios, mirándome peor de lo que nunca había visto mirar a Ino cuando peleaban por Uchiha Sasuke…

- Deberías controlar tu lengua Hyuga…

- Y tu deberías controlar tu fuerza… no estamos en Konoha…

- discúlpate con Naruto… el te salvo.- aun me miraba con esa mirada llena de odio.- tu sabes disculparte muy bien, siempre lo has hecho no…?.- lo dijo sarcásticamente mirándome a los ojos burlona.

Habíamos llamado la atención de varias personas que rondaban los pasillos, nos miraban con miedo… los chicos también estaban parados cerca de nosotras pero al parecer no tenían intenciones de interrumpir, me parecía bien que no lo hicieran.

- Si… durante 17 años me disculpe por lo mas mínimo que hacia, o incluso las cosas que no hacia… era parte de mi vida… disculpas tras disculpas…

- Entonces discúlpate con Naruto por haberle causado tanto dolor durante estos tres años.

- Ya basta… Sakura deja a Hinata-sama.- grito Neji.

- No Neji-niisan, déjala esta en todo su derecho en decir lo que quiera… así que no se metan en esto.

- Díselo!.- lo grito en mi cara, sin sacar las manos que me tenían aprisionada.- dile que lo sientes.

- Esa palabra ya no esta en mi vocabulario… y no fue el único que sufrió durante estos tres años… habemos personas que hemos sufrido toda la vida Haruno.- cerré los ojos empuje una de sus manos para poder salir de hay, pero de un tiron agarro mi brazo haciendo que me diera la vuelta.

- No te dejare ir Hyuga… esta ves no… eres tan hipócrita…

- Suéltame Haruno… o te juro que perderás el brazo…- la mire de la peor manera que había planeado hacer ante cualquier enemigo.- tu ya no me conoces.

- Déjala Sakura-chan, no tienes por que defenderme… yo puedo solo…- acercándose a nosotras sin dejar de mirarme Naruto.

Me safe del agarre de Sakura de un tiron y me fui con dirección a la salida, eso había sido algo que no esperaba…

Salí de hospital y subí a uno de los tejados para poder llegar rápido a la salida de la aldea, estaba harta de estar en ese lugar, nunca pensé en tener un recibimiento como ese… seguía saltando de tejado en tejado… en ese momento tenia tantas ganas de golpearla, quería herirla de alguna manera…¿Quien era ella para decirme esas estupideces?...¿Quien se creía Sakura para tratarme así?... pero que ni piense en que voy a dejar pasar esto… ¿desde cuando ella me llamaba Hyuga?

- Estupida Haruno…- bufe fuerte.

Pasando unos cuantos tejados mas llegue a la salida de la aldea, esta no era la aldea de la niebla era solo una cercana a ella, y muy pequeña por cierto, era una de esas aldeas que nadie sabe que existe, de esas aldeas que nisiquiera salen en los mapas. Baje del techo y camine hasta la salida, había un hombre vigilando el lugar, en el lugar habían bastantes árboles, camine hasta uno de ellos y subí hasta una de sus enormes ramas, era el lugar perfecto para esperar a que llegaran.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, pelear con esa mujer era algo cansador incluso me dejo adolorido el brazo, después de esto que mas es lo que me espera… de seguro esa estupida de camino a Konoha seguirá molestando. Pensándolo bien lo que me dijo causo bastantes dudas en mi… Naruto sufrió estos 3 años… bueno eso ya no importa, no pienso meterme en mas enredos con esos dos, se que me espera un gran lío con el clan Hyuga cuando regrese y de seguro mi padre ya sabe que regrese… que estará pensando de mi en estos momentos…

Maldición a quien quiero engañar, Naruto ha sido el centro de mis pensamientos durante mucho tiempo, por que es tan difícil deshacerse de algo así… Kiba golpeo a Naruto cuando me fui, ¿pero porque lo hizo?, de seguro le hecho toda la culpa a el… a lo mejor si tenga que meterme, después de todo Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene la culpa de sentir, tiene todo el derecho de querer a quien quiera…

Me he vuelto algo arrogante…

* * *

- Sakura-chan, puedes decirnos que fue todo eso…?

- Bueno yo… yo solo trate de que ella se disculpara contigo Naruto.- bajo la vista y apretó sus manos sobre su pecho.- ella no merece tu amor…

- Ya basta Sakura-chan, eso ya no importa…, bueno ya es hora de ir a finalizar la misión…

- Yo vengo de hablar con Hime-sama y esta todo listo para marcharnos…

- bueno entonces marchémonos Hinata-sama ya debe de estar en la salida de la aldea.

Nadie hablo durante todo el camino, llegamos y Hinata bajo de uno de los árboles cerca de la salida, y nos siguió, seria un largo camino hasta llegar a Konoha, la tensión se sentía de parte de Sakura, ella no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Hinata, mientras que ella solo miraba hacia el frente, todo en silencio… tenia ganas de hablarle a Hinata y decirle cuanto la quiero, pero después de lo que ha pasado no se si será lo correcto.

Decidimos pasar la noche en el bosque, no podíamos avanzar muy rápido por la herida de Kiba y Hinata, aunque ellos digieran que estaban bien, sabíamos que no podíamos excedernos. Fue una noche tranquila fuera de las miradas de las dos chicas que nos acompañaban, Hinata se mantenía siempre alejada del grupo, me imagino que no tenias ganas de hablar y menos que empezaran las preguntas por parte de Kiba y Neji.

Mañana llegaríamos a Konoha…

* * *

------ a partir del próximo capitulo ya no predominara la primera persona, mas bien ahora escribiré en tercera persona espero que pueda hacerlo bien ---------------

Espero que les aya gustado la continuación del capitulo, se ke me he demorado un monton, pero no pude hacer nada… mi mamá quiere que trabaje!!!! Que le pasa! No sabe que estoy de vacaciones!! Necesito descansar!! XD…. Perdón se que me demore mill!!

Este capitulo fue algo… mm… como decirlo, me gusto mucho escribirlo!! Siempre me he imaginado una pelea entre Sakura y Hinata!! Pero no de solo palabras… una mas sangrienta!!! ^^U pero bueno tampoco las puedo poner a pelear asi nomas!... aunque si me da la locura mato a Sakura!! XD… naa si ella = me cae bien!!! (pero de broma)…

QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS!! Y SEEE HAN DISMINUIDO DE MANERA MONUMENTAL!! PERO BUENO NO LE PUEDO AGRADAR A TODO EL MUNDO!!...

**ayu-chaan**: amm bueno puede que aya un triangulo amoroso aunke no estoy segura de hacerlo!! XD y si yo fuera Hinata también me kedo con Sasuke kjakjajka pero bueno detalles!!! y see esto es un NaruHina...

**Heero Kusanagi**: la imaginación me esta abandonando!!!... muchas graxias por el Pd... voy a incluir lo que me dijiste!! ^^

**Skuld Dark**: ajkkjakj la verdad yo pienso siempre lo mismo como no terminan bien!! pero asi lo hace mas interesante!!! tu sabes!! XD graxias...

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: tienes razón las cosas se están complicando y con la llegada de Sasuke se pondrán las cosas color de hormiga!! aaa y no olviden a Yuiji-kun el aun no a desaparecido akkajka creo XD

**Ferchitk**: see kiere que pueda... no juntaran caminos... aunke puede ke exista la intención XD

**PerFecTHeLL**: perdón!, perdón!...

**Sol Black Clearwater**: ke puedo decirte sorry por la demora pero eske no me excusare con eso de que no tengo tiempo porke me sobra ya que estoy de vacaciones, el drama es ke la imaginación se esta esfumando... creo que funciono mejor bajo presión ( estando en clases!! )... graxias.

**LennaParis**: amm bueno se conocen cuando Hinata con Yuiji vagan por los países y aldeas... hay ocurre un encuentro que obliga a Sasuke a retirarse porke Karin fue mal Herida!!!.... y eso!.... a mi se me ocurren cosas bastantes raras!!

**Mazii-chan**: ajkjka me imagino ke no tienes ganas de hacer nada con la calor que esta hacinado últimamente!!! graxias...

Espero que no me tarde tanto de subir el próximo capitulo, el 8 me voy a la playa por una semana!! Y llevare mi MacBook y escribiré aya!!... aunque no tendré Internet así que no podré subir la conti aya si la termino!! Tendré que subirla cuando regrese… y después me iré a otra ciudad y pasar el resto de mis vacaciones… muchas gracias!!!

PORFA!! DEJES COMENTARIOS!! Y háganme saber todas las molestias… pero no sean tan rudos o me suicidare…^^U

Chiiiachan… =)


	11. Sin poder decir nada

0o0o0o0o0o0o **Sin vuelta a tras **o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 11**

Habían llegado hacia algunos minutos, eran alrededor de las 09:00 de la mañana y un rubio daba aviso a sus compañeros que el seria, quien daría el informe de la misión a la Godaime.

- Yo te acompaño Naruto, tengo que hablar con mi sensei.- la pelirosa se le acercaba mientras lo seguía.

La pelirosa camino rápido hasta llegar al lado del rubio, el solo la miro de soslayo, para luego fijar su mirada a donde se encontraba la nueva, tan cambiada Hyuga Hinata.

El resto del grupo vio como se alejaban, sin decir nada, pero con muchas cosas que decirle a cierta persona, que se mantenía en silencio mirando como su antiguo amor y la chica que estaba empezando a odiar caminaban juntos.

- Hinata-sama, será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos también, su padre a estas altura ya debe saber que esta de regreso en Konoha.- comenzó a caminar delante, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando la escucho hablar.

- No, Neji-niisan, tengo que ir a dar mi propio informe a la Godaime, dile a mi padre que pronto estaré en casa.- camino a paso calmado en la misma dirección que Naruto y Sakura, dejando a tras a un confundido, Neji y Kiba que en ningún momento dijo nada.

Los dos últimos chicos solo se despidieron en la entrada y separaron caminos.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada, solo caminaban en silencio, las miradas de ella eran notorias y llenas de amargura, haciéndola bajar la mirada a sus pies y soltando un profundo suspiro.

El sabia que su compañera y antiguo amor se había pasado con Hinata, el sabia, sabia que nadie tenia el derecho de reclamarle algo a la ojiperla, pero no podía solo hacer que no había pasado nada.

- Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio a su lado para que esta, le prestara atención.- no estuvo bien lo que hiciste en el hospital.- esta solo se envaro por lo dicho.

- Naruto, yo solo trate de que ella se disculpara por todo lo que sufriste, mientras ella no estaba.- lo detuvo del brazo para que este la mirara, logrando que este parara pero no la miro en ningún momento.- ¡Naruto!! Mírame, por favor… mírame.- los ojos de la chica empezaban a humedecerse.

El chico rubio mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el frente, sabia que su compañera estaba a punto de llorar, y por eso no podía mirarla, después de todo siempre la quiso.

- Su padre, no, todo su clan, sus amigos, yo… yo que me di cuenta al final de todo esto, que la quería mas de lo que he podido querer a alguien, yo que la deje ir sin decirle la verdad… ninguno de nosotros le ha pedido perdón, nadie se ha disculpado con ella, nadie a sido capas de pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha sufrido, su propio padre la detesta… la considera una vergüenza, y nadie le pide perdón por todo lo que ha sufrido… dime Sakura, crees que tienes el derecho de reclamarle que se disculpe conmigo, si yo nunca le he pedido perdón por su sufrimiento.- la pelirosa soltó su agarre, dejando caer pesadamente su brazo a su costado.- lo sabia.

El chico siguió su camino dejando a una triste Sakura a tras, que luego de verlo partir, bajo la mirada y solo se mantuvo a distancia.

* * *

mas de uno de los aldeanos se daba vuelta a mirarla, esas miradas extrañadas y confundidas, ¿ será ella?... era lo que todos se preguntaban, sus ojos la delataban, esos ojos opalinos que la distinguían del resto, aquellos ojos que tantas veces estuvieron llenos de lagrimas, que siempre le ardían al terminar de hablar con su padre y que ahora se mostraban fríos e indiferente ante todo.

Ella solo se limito a mirar al frente, decidiendo tomar un camino mas largo, para, no toparse con ellos al llegar a ver a la Godaime.

Nunca antes había sido protagonista de estas estupidas miradas, "_maldición_… _hacia mucho tiempo que había empezado a maldecir, que ya le era totalmente grato hacerlo…" _sabia que por este camino, no tendría que ver a Naruto y su querida pelirosa.

"_No quiero verlo, se que me tendré que enfrentar a el, y no quiero hacerlo… pero tampoco puedo seguir aplazando las cosas, no, no en este punto, no ahora… ya no mas"._

Las miradas persistían en su tan cambiada apariencia, pero ahora ya no era como antes, ya no se ponía nerviosa, ya no le importaba que dijeran, como la miraran, ya nada importaba… camino sin siquiera mirar a alguien. El camino se alargo solo por unos minutos… y esperaba no encontrarse a nadie.

* * *

hacia ya unos 10 minutos que había abierto los ojos, pero aun estaba en su cama, tenia que estar en 15 minutos donde la Godaime, para recibir su primera misión que seria de rango Genin. Por lo mismo no quería ponerse de pie, de tan solo pensarlo era un fastidio… pero si fallaba, seria expulsado.

Se levanto pesadamente, y se dirigió hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Sabia que estaba atrasado, pero de seguro a la Godaime no le importara que el llegara algo mas tarde.

"_Recordaba cuando Naruto la hacia enfadar, y esta se ponía de muy mal humor"_.-después de eso decidió apurarse.

La ducha no duro mas de unos 5 minutos y en ponerse la misma ropa que llevaba cuando estaba con Orochimaru, no, quería ponerse la ropa de su hermano, ya muerto, usaría esta misma hasta que se comprara alguna prenda nueva.

Si se apuraba llegaría a tiempo con la Godaime, y lo que era mas rápido, seria estar sobre los tejados.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, no tenia prisa de llegar, ya que estaba a la hora, se había apresurado demasiado. Estando en el pasillo camino al mismo paso, de solo pensarlo era un fastidio, con tres golpes, toco la puerta.

Escucho como se acercaban a abrir la puerta, al abrirse, vio a Shizune, esta le saludo con una sonrisa.

- Godaime me sito a esta hora.- se limito a decir, mirando como a todos, fría he indiferentemente.

- Claro, espera a qui un momento, ella esta ocupada.- ella solo cerro la puerta.

Se apoyo en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

* * *

ella solo, los miraba con sus manos apoyadas en su escritorio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, ante el relato que el rubio le daba.

Escucho tocar la puerta y miro de lado a Shizune, haciéndole saber que tenia que atender, quien era la persona que tocaba a su oficina.

Los dos Shinobis ya habían terminado el informe de la misión. Shizune se acerco al oído de la mujer rubia, y le dijo quien era la persona que esperaba fuera.

- Hinata, debería estar a qui para darme su informe, pero bueno me imagino que vendrá después… ahora les pediría que se retiraran pero debido a la visita que tenemos les dejare que se queden por unos momentos.- miro a Shizune asintiendo con la cabeza, para que le dijera que pasara.- dile que pase.- las miradas de los dos chicos era de interrogación.

Shizune camino hasta la puerta y la abrió entera para que Sasuke pasara, las miradas de los dos Shinobis, era desmesurada, sorprendidos, sin saber que decir, se quedaron mirándolo, mientras que este ultimo solo caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

"_Había escuchado bien, nombro el nombre la Hyuga, eso significaba que estaba en la aldea…" _eso lo estaba poniendo en una situación, que tal vez no iba a poder controlar las ganas de enfrentarse a ella.

"_por que estos idiotas no dicen nada, acaso están esperando que yo los salude"_

- …- los ojos de la pelirosa se tornaron pequeños y una gran sonrisa se posesiono en su rostro.- ¿cuando… cuando regresaste…?

el Uchiha la miro, con sus ojos inexpresivos, pasando su mirada por ella y luego a la de su amigo rubio, que estaba sorprendido de verlo.

- Sakura… Naruto…

Este ultimo a pronunciar su nombre, saco de todo pensamiento al rubio, que se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

- Sasuke-teme… cuando regresaste, por fin estas a qui…- se acerco al pelinegro para darle un golpecito en el brazo, sin dejar de sonreír.- espero que esta vez, te quedes para siempre.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando, para luego hacer una mueca en sus labios, en forma de sonrisa.

- Me imagino que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, pero hoy Sasuke tiene una misión.- la rubia los miro muy seria, y vio como Naruto hacia un puchero.- esta bien, por esta vez seré benevolente, con todos, así que Sasuke hoy tienes el día libre, para que te pongas al día con tu ex – equipo, y no espero un "no" por respuesta, esto cuanta como una misión, estamos claro.- dirigió su mirada al ultimo de los Uchiha, para luego mirar a sus otros compañeros.

- hmp- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

- Gracias sensei, aremos que Sasuke-kun cumpla su misión.- dijo la pelirosa mirando con una sonrisa que hasta el momento no había dejado de mostrar.

- De eso no hay duda, Sakura-chan.- el rubio no dejaba de mirar a su amigo-rival.

- Lamentablemente, no para todos esta lleno de sonrisas…- la rubia miro a su subordinada con preocupación.- Dile que pase.

Todos se sorprendieron, ante la reacción de la Godaime, no sabían a quien se refería, quien podría ser la persona que estaría detrás de esa puerta. Ante esto nadie cambio su cara, estaban felices de que se antiguo amigo haya regreso a la aldea.

Shizune, repitió lo que había hecho anterior mente, abriendo la puerta y dando la orden de que la persona en esta, entrara.

Camino a paso lento, no miro a nadie, solo tenia su mirada fija en la Hokage de la aldea, sabia quienes eran, pero había una persona mas, una persona que reconocía, pero aun así no le importo, siguió su camino hasta situarse delante del escritorio de la Godaime. La miro inexpresivamente.

Por que la había hecho pasar, si aun estaban ellos… ninguno de ellos tenia que estar a qui, no para saber de su informe… al menos que hubiera algo mas.

Sasuke al verla, miro a sus dos amigos, y pudo notar como la pelirosa, cambiaba su sonrisa, por una mueca de disgusto, y bajaba la viste… luego paso su mirada a la de su amigo-rival, para darse cuenta que el también había cambiado la sonrisa por una línea, sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos denotaban… tristeza… nunca pensó ver a su amigo con esa cara, menos después de tanto tiempo.

"_¿Que es lo que ella le provoca a los dos?, por que, los dos tienen esa reacción, que les habrá hecho la Hyuga para que sus amigos se pongan de esa manera"._

El pelinegro solo la miro, con su típica cara inexpresiva, la misma que ella tenia en estos momentos.

- Hinata, veo que has tardado.- dijo la rubia, viendo el tenso momento que se había creado, ante su llegada.- dame el informe y no te preocupes por ellos.

- Hai!...

- Bien, entonces adelante.

- Shizune-san, estaba en lo correcto, eran unos shinobis bastantes poderosos…

Hinata continuo, su relato de los hechos, mientras la Godaime posaba su mirada en una venda, que no vio cuando la vio regresar a la aldea.

- Entonces esos tres Ninjas eran poderosos…

- Hai!, pero no eran tres, si no cuatro Ninjas, el ultimo era de la aldea del Sonido.

- Bueno, menos mal que están bien, hiciste muy bien tu trabajo Hinata, te felicito… y dime ¿esa herida ya esta bien?...

- Hai!... Haruno Sakura, la curo…- se limito a decir, sin mirar a otro lado, que no fuera a la Hokage.

- Será mejor que te la revise…- poniéndose de pie se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Hinata.

- ¡Sensei!… ¡que acaso no confía en mi!... yo la cure muy bien…- la pelirosa, se veía enojada, ante tal acto de su sensei.- seguí cada uno de los procedimientos, y si bien no esta totalmente curada es por que ella misma se provoco esa herida con un kunai, para poder sacar el veneno.

- Sakura!!, no estoy dudando de ti… es solo que, tengo que hacerlo… ella…- lo dijo gritando, para luego solo bajar la voz con pesar.

- Haruno, Tsunade-sama lo hace porque lo que me espera en mi casa, no será agradable… tendré un enfrentamiento…- su voz sonaba muy serena y su mirada estaba puesta en la gran ventana detrás del escritorio.

- ¿quien fue?... ¿quien te lo dijo Hinata?...- la rubia revisaba la herida con las manos cubiertas, de un chakra color verde.

- No es necesario que nadie me lo diga… es mi padre después de todo…

Nadie podía decir nada, cada uno de ellos con dudas distintas, por una parte Sasuke preguntándose… por que la reacción de sus camaradas, Sakura, ella solo la miraba con rencor… y Naruto, el… solo sabia que era un cobarde, el sabia que ella tendría que sufrir mas… seguir sufriendo…

- Tsunade-bachan!!, ¿no habrá algo que se pueda hacer para evitar ese enfrentamiento…?.- su mirada estaba puesta en los de la Hokage, que había terminado de revisarla, y se ponía de pie.- !!Bachan!!

- Naruto, yo…- no sabia como explicarle al chico, que eso no le incumbía a el, solo ella y su clan.

La ojiperla giro su rostro, para depositar sus fríos ojos en los del rubio, que miraban a la Hokage, pero ante tal acto, la miro con sus ojos, benevolentes, llenos de compasión, esa compasión que siempre lo caracterizo.

- Nadie, puede hacer nada, esto no le incumbe a nadie de la aldea… a nadie mas que al clan Hyuga… solo yo puedo hacer algo, y eso algo es enfrentar… no me mires así, no quiero tu lastima, Naruto… no ahora.- cerro los ojos, para luego voltear la mirada, y posarla en la de la Hokage.- si ya no tiene nada que decirme, me retiro.

- No, espera hay algo mas… Pensaba decírselos mañana, pero como ya están aquí, aprovechare la ocasión.- parada, frente a su escritorio.

Todos la miraban, que pensaba decirles, que era eso que tendría que decirles.

- Sasuke, como podrás darte cuanta, has sido remplazado de tu equipo… Sai es el nuevo integrante del equipo 7, eso te deja solo, y no podemos dejarte así, ya que si bien sabes, esto se rige por equipos, a menos que la misión predisponga lo contrario.- hablaba fuerte y claro, como de costumbre.

- Hmp!.- su típica respuesta ante todo.- eso quiere decir que me pondrá en otro equipo, ¿no, es así?.

- Aun no termino de hablar, Sasuke pero es así… y Hinata, a tu equipo también se le ha asignado otro compañero, el nombre de tu remplazo es Raimei… eso te deja sin equipo… y esto no lo he decidió sola, como podrán darse cuenta los dos están en la misma situación.

- Y eso nos hace compañeros… a mi y a Uchiha ¿no?.- su voz sonó como un suspiro, bajo y frío.

Dos pares de ojos, estaban abiertos a mas no poder, como personas como ellos, podrían llevase bien, menos ahora, que la ojiperla estaba tan cambiada… tiempo a tras, se pudo haber dicho, que el ultimo de los Uchiha, seria capas de comérsela viva, pero ahora, era diferente, los dos… eran una caja de hielo, los dos eran casi iguales…"si no fuera por el casi"... podrían matarse.

- Pero sensei, ellos no se conocen… nosotros podríamos recibirlo de nuevo en el equipo.- la pelirosa no perdía el tiempo en decir lo que pensaba, y mas si se trataba de las personas que mas quería en el mundo.- Sai podría…- fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz.

- No, Sakura… lo he decidido, y ellos dos serán equipo, te guste o no… aparte es mejor si no se conocen bien, eso les dará un ponto a su favor, podrán convivir como equipo desde el principio, pondrán a prueba todo lo que han a prendido.

- …Claro, ellos nunca podrán trabajar en equipo, los dos no se llevaran bien.- estaba mas irritada que nunca la pelirosa, miraba a la Hyuga, aun mas irritada.

Un rubio se limitaba a no decir algo que pudiera, poner a la Hyuga mas en su contra, esto no podía estar peor, ellos dos nisiquiera se miraban.

"_Hora Sasuke, pasaría mucho tiempo con su nueva compañera, y yo sin poder decir nada… maldición, que mierda puedo hacer"_

- Sakura, ya basta… comprendo que te sientas asi, pero esto ya no esta en sus manos, no ahora… y ya esta dicho… mañana los quiero a los a las 9:00 de la mañana, esta claro.

- Hai!, Si no hay nada mas que quiera decirnos, Tsunade-sama yo me retiro, me están esperando.- Hinata se dirigía a la puerta, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Naruto, que la miraba nervioso.

- Gomen… Naruto-kun.- lo dijo en un susurro, para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

Se escucho cerrar la puerta suavemente, y Tsunade suspiro cerrando los ojos. Naruto aun tenia esa cara de preocupación, que no paso de ser percibida por la rubia.

- Naruto, se como te sientes… y lo siento.- cerro los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus manos, el rubio solo se limito a no mirara a nadie, solo al frío suelo.

Que era ese sentimiento que lo invadía, ¿terror?... no lo sabia, quería salir de hay, sabia que ya había perdido, sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad, ¿pero esta bien rendirse ahora?... después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para darse cuenta de lo que sentía, esta bien quedarse sin hacer nada, pero que tenia que hacer…?, probablemente si la buscaba, ella lo rechazara de nuevo, le dijera todas esas cosas, que le dijo en la cafetería, probablemente, perdería de nuevo… lo que nunca fue de el.

Camino hasta la puerta ignorando cada una de las palabras, que decía la Hokage y Sakura, no se sentía bien, y menos para escuchar, lo que tenían que decirle, no quería escuchar mas de lo mismo, tampoco estaba de humor para pasar el día con su amigo-rival que tantos años busco, que por tantos años trato de hacerlo regresar a la aldea, y nunca pudo hacerlo, nada estaba resultando como el quería, nada esta bien… quizás refugiarse en alcohol, no este tan mal… después de todo, era lo único que podría hacerlo olvidar, olvidar que aun la quiere, que la quiere mas que nunca, que cuando la volvió a ver, lo que sentía creció mas que nunca, aun que ella ya no sea la misma, sabia que detrás de esa pared, fría he inexpresiva, aun se encontraba la chica, que lo quiso, que detrás de esas ropas diferentes, aun se encontraba lo que el tanto había buscado…

"_Después de todo, la amo, la amo por querer a un idiota"_

la puerta se cerro de tras de el, tan despacio, tan despacio como su corazón podía estar, tan despacio, como cada uno de los susurros que escuchaba de noche, con esa voz que solo ella tenia.

- Naruto… no, no la sigas…- la voz de la pelirosa, solo era otro mas de los susurros de aquella habitación.

Llevo sus manos a la cara, para que no pudieran ver, como de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

- Les espera, un largo día… Sakura, no todo el tiempo se consigue lo que uno quiere… solo deja que el este bien, Naruto necesita de tu apoyo mas que nunca…

bajos sus manos, para luego quitarse las lagrimas, con la palma de la mano, y dirigirle una sonrisa a los presentes.

- Tiene razón, sensei… pero aun así, no lo acepto, no a ella…- miro al ultimo de los Uchiha con melancolía.- Sasuke-kun, tenemos que cumplir con una misión.

- …Hmp.- la miro como siempre, sin nada que decir.

- Así esta mejor, ahora vallan, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- se dirigió a su escritorio dándoles las espalda.- que esperan, tienen que cumplir con la misión.- termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios, que ninguno de ellos pudo ver, solo Shizune, que también sonrío.

Dejando a las dos mujeres solas nuevamente en la oficina…

* * *

**Chiiiachan:**

perdón, se que me he tardado, y se también que no cumplí con lo que dije, "que me demoraría una semana en subir la conti", lo que pasa es que tengo otras preocupaciones!.. sorry…

este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, sobre todo en las partes de los pensamientos, y la verdad no se si esta muy bien escrito… lo intente, espero que me digan su opinión, sobre como me quedo, y se la historia va bien!! O algo!! Pero no sean malos con migo!! Porfa!!

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado comentarios… Graxias!! ^^

**Sol Black Clearwater: **muchas gracias!! Y lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto… y solo faltan unos capitulos mas y ya… aunke no se!!! Tengo que pensarlo!! Porke tengo algunos problemas!! XD… bueno gracias!! Bye!!...

**Almauchiha: **ola!! Gracias!! Y sobre Hinata y Sakura, esto aun no termina… recién comienzan.. los problemas con ellas… y tengo que decirlo ninguna de las dos se va a dejar!!!... muchas gracias!! Bye…

**Heero kusanagi: **Ola gracias!! ^^… see ella esta muy confundida… pero lo estará mas después del capitulo 12… ella solo trato durante estos tres años de olvidar y hacerse fuerte… pero solo una parte de esta lo logro… seguiré tus consejos!! Muchas gracias!! =) bye..

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **Ola se un enredo que no se si podré solucionar, y sobre Sakura ella no perdera oportunidad… y menos ahora… muchas gracias!!! =) bye…

**PerFecTHeLL: **Ola, muchas gracias… y bueno no tienes porke pedir perdón, soy yo la que lo tiene que hacer… y espero que en alguna oportunidad tengas tiempo de leerlo!! ^^ bueno gracias… bye**…**

**LeenaParis: **Ola, muchas gracias por leer!... y see!! Las dos se pondrán peor!! O puede que no, aun ke me gusta eso que se enfrenten y mas cuando una no tiene la razón… espero que este capitulo te parezca bueno… trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude!!! Muchas gracias!!! Bye… =)

**Mazii-chan: **Ola, claro… tienes toda la razón, hacer mucho es hacer demasiado por eso me la paso haciendo nada… bueno solo dibujando y escribiendo… y see quieres porfa mátala!! Confío en ti, confío en que la aras sufrir!! Ajkkjajk bueno gracias!! Cuidate bye… =)

**Gracias a cada una de las personas que dejan comentarios!! ^^ bye…**


	12. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

0o0o0o0o0o0o **Sin vuelta a tras **o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 12**

**- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-**

Ya estaba en frente de su casa, no, de su casa no, estaba enfrente de la mansión Hyuga, después de todo lo que había pasado, un escalofríos recorría su espina dorsal.- cerro los ojos y respiro sonoramente.- tendría que enfrentarse a su padre una vez mas, una de las tantas veces, que callo a la fría madera que caracterizaba el dojo de la casa… una de las tantas veces que no pudo levantarse, una de tantas que perdió el conocimiento… y en el mismo lugar donde su padre la entrego a Kurenai.

Entro a los territorios, todo estaba como siempre, no había nadie rondando el lugar, sabia donde se tenia que dirigir, sabia con quien tendría que encontrarse… ya lo sabia, pero el resultado, esta vez seria diferente.

* * *

hacia unos 5 minutos que habían salido de la torre de la Hokage, iban camino a cualquier lugar, la pelirosa no sacaba sus ojos del chico, mientras le preguntaba todo.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿cuando regresaste?

- Hace tres días…

- mm…, ese Naruto debería estar aquí, con nosotros, después de todo somos amigos…- cerros los ojos y puso sus manos en su cintura.- de seguro fue a seguir a esa.

- ¿Que fue lo que les hizo ella?, para que tengan esas caras… ¿de tanto me he perdido?.- dijo mirando hacia el frente, sin una expresión definida.

"_desde cuando soy tan comunicativo".- _se reprocho mentalmente.

- Ella no merece a Naruto, le ha hecho mucho daño.- su cara se torno dura.

- ¿Por que lo dices Sakura?

- Hace tres años, ella se declaro a Naruto… y luego de unas semanas desapareció de la aldea, dejando a Naruto triste… el la escogió y ella se fue… cuanto la odio.- termino de decir.

- Te enamoraste de el… por eso actúas así…- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, pero noto como su compañera paraba, quedando unos pasos tras de el.

- Si, me he enamorado de el… pero ahora que ella regreso, todo acabo para mi…

- … Deberíamos ir a buscar a Naruto…- dijo retomando su camino a ningún lugar, nisiquiera sabia donde buscarlo y la verdad no tenia intensiones de permanecer con ella tampoco.

El camino fue silencioso, no había mas que decir por parte del chico, pero ella estaba llena de dudas sobre el regreso de este ultimo, pero tampoco se sentía de ánimos como para hablar, habían tocado el tema que tanto daño le hacia.

" _No puedo creer que me este pasando esto a mi, que había hecho mal. Cada vez que trato de hablar de mis sentimientos con Naruto, el solo pone esa cara, esa cara que demuestra lo tanto que piensa en ella… maldición"_

* * *

estaba en el mismo lugar en donde muchas veces solo se sentaba a pensar, en el mismo lugar que había empezado a frecuentar desde que ella se fue.

"_me es tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella… me es tan difícil o mas bien le es tan difícil escucharme, porque no lo quiere hacer"._

Froto sus manos con fuerza sobre su rostro, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el tronco que tenia detrás de el.

Era temprano, el sol estaba en pleno cielo, el viento era suave y calido, meciendo sus rubios cabellos. En estos momentos debería estar con Sasuke y Sakura, debería estar feliz por su retorno a la aldea. Pero no cabía su amigo en lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, no cabía nadie… y tenia que resolver este problema lo antes posible o si no podría perder cada uno de los días, meses y años que pasaron pensando en como y cuales deberían ser las palabras para decirle que el también la amaba, que la amaba desde que supo que ella también sentía amor.

- Solo puedo esperar… esperar a que ella salga bien de su encuentro.- cerro los ojos apretando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

- No sabia que un dobe como tu pudiera esperar.

El rubio subió la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada oscura, sabia de quien se trataba, pero no estaba de humor para estar con el, no en estos momentos, que en lo único que podía pensar era en que ahora mismo ella tendría que estar enfrentándose a su padre, ahora mismo tendría que estar siendo insultada por el.

- Como sabias que estaba aquí Sasuke.- lo dijo mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa.

- Sakura me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí.- mirando al cielo que en parte era cubierto por grandes árboles.

- A ella… y donde esta, ¿que no estaba contigo?

- Si estaba conmigo, pero luego dijo que tenia que hablar con la Hokage y se fue muy rápido.

- Lo siento Sasuke, yo debería estar feliz por tu regreso, en cambio he estado comportándome como un tonto.

- Te has estado comportando como lo que siempre has sido Naruto… un dobe.- dijo mirando al rubio que le sonrío.- se que esto no me incumbe, pero aun así lo preguntare, tampoco pretendo que me respondas.

- Esta bien solo has la pregunta Sasuke.

espero un momento en hacer la pregunta, sabia que esto era raro en el, sabia que lo que iba a preguntar estaba fuera de lo que siempre creyó que aria, pero tenia que hacerlo, después de todo en algún momento fue su amigo, y aun lo consideraba como tal… también esperaba que el aun lo considerara como su amigo. Un amigo que siempre lo espero y siempre estuvo dispuesto a que el regresara.

- ¿Que hay entre la Hyuga y tu?.- el rubio lo miro incrédulo, no esperaba una pregunta como esa de parte de su amigo-rival.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, y el rubio solo río sonoramente aun que débil. Nuevamente guardo silencio antes de contestar.

- No hay nada… entre ella y yo no hay nada.- hablaba como si le costara que salieran las palabras.- ¿por que la pregunta?, no creo que solo la ayas hecho por hacerlo… dime Sasuke… ¿que es lo que tu sabes?.

- Nada, no se nada, pero tu comportamiento en el despacho de la Hokage cuando ella entro… fue extraño, fue un tanto raro a tu comportamiento de siempre.- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, ya que no era su estilo el hablar tanto y menos de estos temas.- y no creo que alguien como tu aya cambiado tanto… no creo que el Ninja mas hiperactivo y dobe de Konoha aya cambiado.- sentándose aun lado del rubio Sasuke permaneció callado hasta que su amigo decidiera hablar, tenían todo el día para hablar… era su misión después de todo.

- Como no comportarme de esa manera, si ahora ella ya no es la misma de hace tres años… y todo por ser un cobarde.- sin hacer ni un movimiento callo por unos momentos, estaba hablando de cosas que no lo había hecho con nadie, no le había dicho estas cosas a ninguno de sus amigos, nisiquiera a Sakura que siempre estaba preguntándole todo, que desde aquella vez se había convertido casi en una sombra, en una molesta sombra.- no se que lo que tengo que hacer para que ella acepte hablar conmigo.

- ¿Por que dices eso?, yo lo que recuerdo de ella es que, era una chica muy tímida, débil, y tartamudeaba mucho, casi la mayoría del tiempo, pero por que no podrías hablar con ella.- dijo Sasuke removiendo sus desordenados cabellos con una de sus manos.

- Me gustaría que aun conservara esa esencia… pero lo cierto es que ya no es la misma, sus actitudes son diferentes.- el rubio paro por unos momentos y puso su manos en la barbilla, en modo de querer pensar en algo. Luego de unos momentos bajo la vista para poder seguir hablando.- lo cierto es que ella ahora se comporta como Neji, incluso llegue a pensar hoy en el despacho de Tsunade-baachan que se parecía algo a ti Sasuke… y créeme que eso no es nada parecido a como era antes de que se fuera.

- Parece que tu la conocías muy bien dobe, como que hablas de ella con mucha seguridad.- a pesar de las cosas que le decía a su rubio amigo, la cara del azabache era la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

- Al parecer nunca la conocí tanto, nunca me di cuenta de muchas cosas que ella expresaba con solo mirarme… y ahora la desconozco mas que nunca.- el rubio se puso de pie en frente de su amigo dándole aun mas sombra de la que de por si tenia.- Sasuke-teme por que no vamos a comer ramen, yo invito.- dándole una de sus enormes sonrisas, le ofreció la mano a su amigo, que no la rechazo.

Luego de que ambos ya estaban de pie caminaron por las calles de Konoha, sin decir nada ambos miraban al frente, sabían a donde tenían que ir, no era necesario las palabras y eso le causo extrañeza al último de los Uchiha, no recordaba que su amigo fuera tan callado, mas bien lo recordaba como un chico explosivo y que no se callaba nunca.

" _de seguro no estaba pasando por un buen momento… algo tiene que ver esa Hyuga con todo esto, no quiero meterme, pero necesito saber antes de que yo cometa un error desafiándola". _

* * *

todos los del consejo estaban sentados alrededor del dojo en forma de "U," incluso Neji y hanabi se encontraban sentados uno al lado de Hiashi Hyuga. La cara inexpresiva de Hinata los miraba desde el centro del dojo, mientras su padre hablaba del comportamiento que había tenido desde su desaparición en la aldea de la Hierva.

Al entrar al dojo todos los ancianos la miraron de una forma indiferente, con superioridad. Le habían hecho saber que lo que había hecho estaba mal, lo que le fue ordenado había sido roto con el comportamiento de ambos, pero esto aun no acababa, Hiashi recién estaba empezando con lo que seria su castigo y prueba.

- En otras circunstancias te habría expulsado del clan, pero como soy tu padre seré benevolente Hinata… desde que escapaste con Yiuji-san cometiste un error y fuiste desheredada, lo que significa que tu hermana menor es la actual heredera del clan.- tomando aire para decir lo que le faltaba, miro fríamente a su hija y torció una sonrisa.- se que te has vuelto muy fuerte Hinata, pero necesitamos ver cuan fuerte de has hecho, y para eso tendrás que luchar.- Hiashi fue interrumpido por la voz sólida de su hija mayor.

- A eso he venido padre, a luchar contra ti.- la ojiperla lo miraba como abría mirado a cualquiera en el campo de batalla, su cara era tan pálida he inexpresiva como siempre.- No perdamos tiempo Hiashi-sama.

- No vuelvas a interrumpirme Hinata, a la próxima que lo hagas olvídate de todo, la próxima vez que lo hagas no tendrás siquiera la oportunidad de estar aquí.- las miradas de ambos era descifrable para los dos chicos sentados al lado del jefe del clan.- y no te preocupes no perderemos mas el tiempo, pero te equivocas en algo, esta vez no seré yo quien se enfrente contra ti.- Hinata de inmediato miro a su primo que bajo la vista de inmediato, seria el quien se enfrentaría con ella, de seguro era el.- Hanabi ya estas lista para vencer a la vergüenza de la familia.

- Hai.- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, poniéndose de pie, camino con paso seguro y ágil hasta quedar en frente de Hinata.

Que era lo que su padre estaba diciendo, por que no pelear contra el, por que con Hanabi, no quería hacerlo, era su hermana pequeña después de todo. Aun que no se hablaran tanto en su niñez, aun que Hanabi no le demostrara mucho, ella la quería, después de todo lo único que había cambiado en ella era su fuerza… pero ahora también podía aparentar que nada le importara.

Era su hermana pequeña, a la hermana que no pudo ver siempre, pero sabia que las dos se tenían mucho amor, a pesar de que su padre siempre estaba presente, su padre siempre impedía que Hanabi se comportara como una niña normal, siempre impidiendo que jugara con ella, siempre.

- No luchare con Hanabi-chan, por que no con usted padre, a que se debe este cambio.- la ojiperla en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo, dejando de lado a la chica en frente de ella que arremetió un golpe certero en su estomago lanzándola a unos cuantos metros y dejándola sin aire.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta Hinata, no quiero repetir las cosas así que limítate a obedecer… Hanabi derroto a tu hermana.

- Hai.

"_No quiero, no quiero luchar contra ti Hanabi-chan… maldición Hiashi por que siempre tienes que ser tan absurdo, se que me estas probando, se que lo tendré que hacer si quiero demostrarte que he cambiado, que me he vuelto mas fuerte… Hanabi-chan lo siento pero no podré contenerme por mucho"._

Esta vez no usaría sus katanas, esto tenia que ser al estilo Hyuga, saco sus dos katanas y con un rápido movimiento las lanzo al piso, lejos de todos.

Miro a su hermana y esta tenia la misma expresión de siempre, relajada, la castaña no le tenia miedo a nada. Después de esto ya no había tiempo de vacilar, solo tenia que luchar y demostrarle a su padre que se equivocaba en cada palabra ofensiva que le lanzo delante de todo el consejo.

Paso de una posición rígida a una ligera de combate, tendría que luchar como solo un Hyuga podía hacer, con el Juken.

Hinata esperaba que su hermana la atacara nuevamente. No se dejo esperar ya que la castaña volvió a remeter contra la peliazul con mas fuerza y velocidad, pero esta vez fue esquivado ágilmente por esta ultima, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad para dar unos cuantos golpes que también fueron esquivados por la menor.

Llevaban mas de 15 minutos esquivando golpes, cada una era muy fuerte, pero solo una podría ganar este encuentro. Después del largo transcurso de la pelea ambas estaban agotadas pero ninguna retrocedía, tampoco daban por hecho el cansancio de ambas.

La peliazul esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su pecho, poniendo una de sus manos para retirar el golpe de la castaña, tomando su brazo la aproximo hacia ella y acertó un golpe en su pecho, soltándola en el mismo instante que la impacto haciendo que la castaña cayera al suelo soltando un grito ahogado de dolor.

Camino hacia ella para cerciorarse que no le había hecho mucho daño, pero esta se puso de pie dificultosamente, limpio con la manga de su camisa de entrenamiento la sangre que caía por una de las comisuras de su labio inferior y miro a su hermana con una sonrisa de superioridad… era lo que tenia que hacer si quería que Hinata la tomara enserio y no solo como su hermana menor, después de todo ella sabia que su hermana se había vuelto muy fuerte, después de tres años la vio muy diferente, la vio fría, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que podría hacer Hinata… solo faltaba que alguien le dijera lo fuerte que era. Solo un par de días para sacarle la información a Neji, el le había contado todo lo que había visto en la misión, le contó como los había salvado, como era capas de mover tan ágilmente las katanas, como se había enfrentado a Haruno Sakura, ahora quedaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y actos.

" _demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres Hinata-nesan"._

La castaña rápidamente se posiciono delante de esta lanzando varios golpes con mucha fuerza, la peliazul los esquivaba fácilmente, sus miradas se encontraban cuando una de las dos estaba segura que el golpe acertaría en el cuerpo contrario.

Sin darse cuenta, Hanabi pudo infiltrarse para dar unos cuantos golpes en el estomago de Hinata, haciendo que esta retrocediera y escupiera sangre. La batalla ya no podía alargarse mas o las dos podrían terminar mal heridas y el encuentro podría terminar en nada.

- Gomen Hanabi-chan.- solo fue un susurro antes de que Hinata corriera hasta su hermana y inutilizara ambos brazos de esta. Cayendo pesadamente a los contados de la castaña dejándola con la guardia abajo, lo que aprovecho Hinata para golpear barias veces en su estomago y pecho.

se escucho el grito estridente de dolor de la castaña cayendo al suelo, con aun mas sangre sobre su boca. Luego de eso no pudo ponerse de pie. Hinata miro a su padre que permanecía en silencio con una sonrisa curva que le desagrado a la ganadora del combate.

Hinata se puso al lado de su hermana y Neji que ya la estaba revisando pero ella decidió tomarla y llevarla para que la pudiesen curar las heridas. Estando con su hermana en sus brazos miro en dirección a su padre para decirle algo antes de salir junto a Neji que recogió sus katanas.

- Este debiste ser tu padre.- fue la ultima mirada fría antes de que los ancianos se pusieran a reprocharla por su actitud tan impetuosa. Ella hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos y salio del dojo con Neji y su hermana en brazos.

- Hinata-sama, lo que dijo podría traerle problemas con el consejo.- no la miraba solo caminaba a su lado hacia el cuarto de la menor que estaba en brazos de Hinata.

- Lo se Neji-niisan, lo se pero ahora que importa… no tengo nada que perder.

- No diga eso, usted ahora que ha vuelto tiene que saber muchas cosas, tiene que darse cuenta que de verdad la extrañamos… incluso Hiashi-sama.- ella lo miro por unos segundos extrañada antes de cambiar su semblante serio y seguir mirando hacia el frente.

- Últimamente lo único que he hecho es comportarme como una estupida pared de hielo… y lo siento por eso.- terminaron de pasar por uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión, y pararon en una de las puertas junto a unos enormes cuadros de ancestros.- Podrías ayudarme a abrir la puerta Neji-niisan.

- Claro, lo siento Hinata-sama.

Entrando en a paso rápido, la peliazul deposito a su pequeña hermana sobre la cama, con una de sus manos retiro el cabello que tenia sobre la cara. Luego de unos momentos llegaron varios empleados de la rama secundaria trayendo consigo paños limpios, agua tibia y cremas medicinales. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza parque ellas pasaran.

- Podrían dejar las cosas, yo me are cargo de sus heridas.- dijo mirando a los empleados sonriéndoles, ellos solo asintieron y se marcharon.- Muchas gracias.- termino de decir la peliazul.

- Yo también me retiro Hinata-sama.- dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

- Neji-niisan.- esta se giro para mirarla.

- Si Hinata-sama.

- Gracias.

Este ultimo salio del cuarto cerrando lentamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

- Nunca pensé que podrías estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera Sakura.- decía el azabache mientras terminaban de pagar su almuerzo.

- Ni yo me lo creo… nunca pensé que alguien podría quererme de esa manera.- saliendo del puesto de ramen el rubio miro al cielo tapando los rayos del sol con su ante brazo, que pegaban de lleno sobre su cara.- pero la amo y no se que hacer Sasuke.- rápidamente se puso frente a su amigo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.- Dime Sasuke… tu… podrías ayudarme... podrías decirme como comportarme frente a ella, o mejor aun decirme uno de tus secretos con las mujeres.- el azabache lo miro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

- De que hablas dobe, yo no tengo secretos de mujeres… yo solo soy como soy y ya.- paso una de sus manos por su cabellos torciendo una sonrisa de superioridad.- tu sabes soy un Uchiha después de todo no.- miro a su amigo que lo miraba como un idiota.

- Me alegra que Hinata nunca fuera una de tus fans.- dijo el rubio girándose y siguiendo su paso.- ¿por que ella nunca se te insinúo verdad?... ¿Sasuke?.- nuevamente se giro a mirar a su amigo que no hacia mas que mirarlo.

- La verdad no se, no la recuerdo…- puso una mano sobre su mentón y continuo diciendo.- aunque una vez…- su rubio amigo lo estaba mirando enojado, y un puño cerrado en señal que lo mataría si seguía hablando. Mientras este solo lo miro con una sonrisa torcida.- ella es muy hermosa…- la cara del rubio ya deformada por la rabia.- pero no te preocupes, ella nunca fue una de mis fans que yo sepa, de hecho cada vez que estaba cerca por alguna razón, ella se alejaba de mi… así que no te preocupes dobe a mi tampoco me interesa esa Hyuga… y yo menos a ella.

- Uff! Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando… por que hoy fue la primera vez que te ve hace mucho tiempo.- el rubio caminaba delante de su amigo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza mas calmado.- y nisiquiera se conmovió a mirarte… eso me tranquiliza un poco.

- En eso estas equivocado dobe.- el rubio se dio vuelta de nuevo para mirar a su amigo.- cuando aun pertenecía a Taka, nos encontramos con ella y un tipo que viajaba con ella… y bueno tuvimos un encuentro con ellos.

- Me imagino que no le hiciste nada verdad…?.- el rubio lo miro angustiado.- dime que no peleaste con ella Sasuke.

- No dobe, no luche contra ella… pero ese imbecil cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar lo mato.- su semblante nunca cambio cuando hablaba, como siempre su cara de poker.

- Menos mal… oye teme… y ese tipo… emm... bueno como era ese tipo.- rascando una de sus mejillas el rubio miraba avergonzado a su amigo.

El Uchiha solo río ante tal comentario, cosa que hizo que el rubio lo mirara molesto por tal acto de su amigo, sus pensamientos eran encontrados, después de todo era con el chico que Hinata se había escapado hace tres años, con el tipo que era o es su prometido. Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Preguntando sobre alguien que debería odiar, alguien que se la llevo.

"_por su culpa yo no pude estar con ella, por su culpa ella cambio, por el ella creo esa pared que no puedo traspasar aun"._

- amm haber dobe, te preocupa demasiado como es… pero te lo diré para que te quedes tranquilo. Primero que nada es un imbecil que matare cuando lo vea… y es rubio.- paro unos momentos como recordando al chico.- se parecía mucho a ti Naruto, excepto por esas ridículas marcas en tus mejillas.

El rubio no sabia que decir solo miraba a Sasuke impresionado, empezó a caminar como si no hubiera escuchado nada, mientras tanto el azabache se arrepentía de haber hablando tanto. Se cuestionaba por haberle dicho todo eso a su amigo, por que no se podía mantener como siempre lo había hecho, callado, callado y limitándose a decir todo lo que pensaba como siempre lo había hecho. Ya no podía hacer nada, su amigo amaba a esa mujer y ella ahora era diferente, no sabia si quedaba algo de lo que su amigo recordaba de lo que ella era, no sabia si esa mujer merecía todo lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo.

Que decir después de haber dicho todo lo que nunca pensó decir, que decir después de lo que estaba pasando. el rubio caminaba como si nada y el azabache solo se cuestionaba.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno por las calles infectadas de gente, las miradas iban en dirección al ultimo de la matanza Uchiha, sus molestas miraban no pertubanban este ultimo que solo seguía a su amigo a una distancia prudente.

" _después de todo el amor siempre ha sido algo estupido, algo que se interpone en las ambiciones del hombre, en las ambiciones de un shinobi"._

Ya no tenia que seguir hay caminando, ya no tenia por que estar a sus espaldas esperando a que este dijera algo mas… habían caminado por mucho tiempo y su amigo necesitaba pensar necesitaba saber que era lo que tenia que hacer después de esto. Sin decir mas desapareció subiéndose a uno de los tejados cerca de los puesto dejando a Naruto solo.

El sabia que su amigo había optado por dejarlo solo, después de todo que grata compañía era el en estos momentos. Atormentado con la imagen a un chico parecido a el era lo peor.

Después de todo lo que había caminado, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta las afueras de los dominios Hyuga, estaba parado en una de las esquinas del lugar, esperando que alguien apareciera y pudiera preguntar por una chica de cabellos azulados que lo estaba volviendo loco.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el aun seguía en ese lugar esperando. los colores anaranjados no se hicieron esperar y con eso la brisa se hizo mas fría. Sentía los pies ligeros y tambaleantes, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado esperando a que alguien traspasara aquella gran puerta de madera, pero lo cierto era que no pretendía moverse hasta saber algo de ella. Se apoyo en la pared grisácea por el polvo y empezó a bajar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, poso sus manos sobre su cabeza mirando el suelo preguntándose una y otra vez, cuantas veces había pasado sentado en ese mismo piso, apoyado en esta misma pared esperando que algún día ella pasara por esa puerta y lo viera, que lo mirara con sus mejillas de un rojo pálido, que lo llamara tartamudeando, que corriera para verlo, que lo abrazara… lo cierto era que nunca paso, nunca apareció cruzando esa puerta, nisiquiera caminado por esa calle. Innumerables veces Neji y su hermana le decían que se fuera, que no regresara, que ya había sido suficiente, que estaba asustando a las personas de la mansión.

Y ahora que ella estaba de regreso a Konoha, que estaba dentro de la mansión, ella no cruzaba esas puertas, tampoco ella lo llamaría con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella ya no iba decir su nombre tartamudeando… ella ya nisiquiera lo llamaba con el sufijo de "Kun"… ya no lo llama con ese respeto que usaba con todos.

"_Cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar Hinata para que te des cuenta que te amo, cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar para que me quieras escuchar… ¿que debo hacer Hinata?"._

Sus piernas aun mas adoloridas ya no por estar de pie, si no por la misma postura que había adoptado al sentarse, trato de ponerse de pie con ayuda de la pared tras de el, logrando estirar con algo de dolor sus piernas, y empezando a caminar con dirección al centro de Konoha, ya había perdido las esperanzas ese día… ella no saldría. Miro por ultima vez hacia atrás, mirando fijamente la gran puerta, pero nadie había pasado por ese lugar en todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado esperando, nadie le había dicho que se fuera, nadie salio.

Caminando a paso calmo y sin ánimos, sintió que alguien abría la gran puerta de madera, se giro rápidamente encontrándose con unos ojos perlados. Pero su mirada se torno seria… su cara no tenia una expresión.

Neji había abierto la puerta de la entra de la mansión, encontrándose con el rubio que muchas veces estuvo hay.

Acercándose al rubio, el castaño lo miraba como siempre, la misma cara seria. Neji sabia muy bien que hacia Naruto en ese lugar, por eso opto por acercarse lentamente a el sin decir nada hasta que estuvo en frente de el.

- Naruto… como te fue con el informe.- no sabia que decir, de seguro el rubio estaba mal.

- Ah… Neji, si no te preocupes me fue bien… como siempre, pero yo.- fue cortado por el castaño que no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

- No te preocupes Naruto ella esta bien… no se enfrento con Hiashi-sama.- pensó que al escuchar esto el estaría mejor, mas calmado. Por que, por eso el estaba hay no.

- Enserio!! Que bien ahora estoy mas tranquilo Neji, gracias… me alegra que ella no aya tenido que tener una batalla luego de esa misión.- dijo mirando al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno… ella si tuvo un enfrentamiento muy duro.- termino de decir el castaño, sabia que luego de lo que dijo el preguntaría quien abría sido su oponente. Solo espero su reacción para seguir hablando.

- Como puedes decir que esta bien entonces… como si ella tuvo que luchar igual Neji, dime como esta ella.- termino de decir con ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

- Cálmate Naruto, ella esta bien, por que gano el enfrentamiento… y si estas pensando que fui yo quien se enfrento con ella, también te equivocas.- nuevamente el rubio no dejo que este terminara de hablar.

- Entonces con quien!!.- apretaba aun mas su agarre.

Le enfermaba verlo así tan desesperado, le enfermaba verlo preocupado por ella, le molestaba que la amara… pero no podía hacer nada, no podía decirle que todo estaba bien, no podía apaciguar su dolor con solo decirle que estaba bien…

El castaño tomo ambas manos del rubio soltando su agarre despacio pero muy firme, este lo miro como si agonizara de dolor, pero ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse, el rubio esperaba una respuesta y el castaño la tenia.

- Te quieres calmar ya!! Naruto… ella tuvo que luchar con Hanabi-sama… y como dije anterior mente la batalla fue muy dura a los ojos de los espectadores, pero Hinata-sama gano sin problemas… se nota que ahora ella es muy fuerte, se nota la resistencia que tiene… se nota que ya no es la misma.- termino de decir, viendo como el rubio baja la mirada posándola en sus pies.

- Lo se, lo se, por eso estoy aquí, por eso que me preocupa, por eso no se que es lo que debo hacer…- subió la mirada dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa falsa.- no se que hacer Neji… yo aun no puedo olvidarme de ella, nisiquiera he podido ser capas de decirle todo lo que siento.- aun lo miraba con esa sonrisa que no convencía al castaño.

- Naruto yo…- nuevamente era interrumpido por el rubio.

- No te preocupes Neji, se que esto a ti no te importa, se que tu la quieres mucho… y se que no te importa lo que sienta así que…- ahora era el, al que interrumpían.

- Esta vez estas aun mas equivocado que nunca Naruto… si en algo estas en lo correcto es en que la quiero y mucho, pero por eso es que me preocupo por ella, por que la quiero y se que tu la quieres como ella se fue queriéndote… te equivocas si dices que no me preocupa lo que sientes, se que siempre me has visto como un tipo frio, pero yo quiero lo mejor para ella… y aunque me arrepienta, aunque después quiera matarte, se que ella seria feliz contigo, se que ella volverá hacer como antes… pero no puedo hacer nada mas… solo puedo decirte que te apoyo y apruebo lo que sientes por ella.- lo miro torciendo una sonrisa, y luego se giro para ir nuevamente hacia la gran puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

* * *

la oscuridad se hacia presente en la aldea de Konoha, y ella estaba sentada sobre su cama después de haber hablado nuevamente con su padre, nuevamente la había reprendido por su comportamiento, pero esta vez algo era diferente, esta vez era ella la que había ganado el combate, era ella la que estaba siento elogiada a su manera, a la manera de Hyuga Hiashi, y eso no era malo, eso era ya sentirse superior, aunque te hubiera restregado en la cara que estuviste a punto de matar a tu pequeña hermana, aunque eso ciertamente era falso, nunca toco uno de sus puntos vitales, nunca pretendió hacerlo, pero eso era algo que Hiashi no entendía y nunca lo entendería.

Paso sus manos sobre sus piernas apretándolas sobre su pecho como siempre lo había hecho, una de las tantas veces que se auto consolaba, no estaba bien, regresar no había estado bien…

- Maldición… que estupida soy… la cosa es que aun yo.- no se permitió decir esa palabra en voz alta, no lo aria, aun no.

" _lo amo, aun no he podido olvidar nada, aun no olvido la felicidad de ver su sonrisa, de ver como se preocupa por los demás, por mi. Pero tampoco he podido olvidar el rechazo, ¿por que es así verdad?, el nunca me busco después de que yo me declarara, nunca lo hizo por eso siento dolor, por que aun lo siento. – soltó sus piernas para luego posar sus manos sobre su cara ahogando un sollozo.- hace cuanto no lloraba, hace cuanto que no lloraba por el… pero yo no se nada, no se nada de lo que paso después que me fui. Quiero saber que sintió… de seguro nunca le importo, de seguro ni se acordaba de mi… maldición eso no fue lo que me dijo en la misión, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?"._

Se tiro sobre la cama mirando hacia la venta que mostraba la iluminada luna, que alumbraba la oscura calle que se veía desde su ventana, los sollozos se habían apaciguado, pero no así las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos. Sonrojada de un rojo pálido, miraba a la nada de la ventana abierta. Mientras intentaba calmar las lagrimas paso sus manos por los ojos y los cerro tratando de dormir… cosa que no se dejo esperar cayendo dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Ola!! Un capitulo mas!! Mamon!! XD (faltas ortográficas Ni me lo digan!! Lo se!! Pero no lo quise revisar de nuevo!! Me dio… paja!! XD**

**Emm bueno se que me he demorado mucho en subir la conti de este fic, pero es que estuve muy enferma… y bueno no me dejaban acercarme al compu… y mi note se lo había prestado a mi papá asike no lo tenia, pero eso tampoco es escusa lo se!!! XD pero es que la inspiración esta como loka!! Y me he puesto a escribir otro fic… bueno mas que fic es uno cortito de solo tres capitulo, pero ese no es un NaruHina es un SasuHina… y bueno solo eso!! **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Adrifernan19:** muchas Graxias… me alegra un montón que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior… y bueno see Sasuke es su nuevo compañero y creo que se llevaran bien aunque aun no hablen mucho… muchas gracias!! Espero qye este capitulo sea de tu agrado… bye!! ^//^

**Heero Kusanagi:** emm bueno si es cierto que Sasuke será la pareja de equipo de Hinata… aunque yo no lo quiera no pasara nada entre ellos… ya que si bien sabes este es un NaruHina… y bueno no quiero que aya un triangulo amoroso… y menos sabiendo como es Hinata… agradezco un montón tu comentario, y espero que no decidas dejar de leerlo por eso!! Y si lo haces bueno no puedo obligar a nadie que lo siga ni nada… muchas gracias espero que este capitulo te guste… bye. =)

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** la verdad es que see anterior mente el capi fue algo complicado pero se va ir desenredando a medida que pase al siguiente capi… y no falta mucho para el final que ya lo tengo en mi cabeza!!! ^^ y no te preocupes esto no se trasformara en un SasuHina ya que simplemente es un NaruHina… y pienso dejarlo así… bueno gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que el anterior!! Muchas gracias!! Bye.. =)

**Kenniana: **Ola!! Bueno no te preocupes por eso!! Lo importante es que estas de regreso!! ^^ con eso me basta!!. Y see no te preocupes que pronto estarán juntos!! Ya que se viene el final!! Pero de que manera lo estarán es lo interesante!! Cuídate un montón!! Y gracias por comentar… espero que este capi te guste al igual que el anterior… bye ^//^

**Mazii-chan: **Ola!! Emm me imagino que debes de tener muchos métodos! De hacerlo pero pronto será el momento en que ellas se enfrenten!! De eso no hay duda… y será muy bueno te lo prometo!!! De eso no hay duda!! Muaahhahahah XD espero que este capi te guste al igual que el anterior. Cuídate bye!! =)

**Agradecer a cada una de las personas que me dejaron comentario, de verdad lo agradezco un montón… **

**Cuídense!! Mucho besos bye!! =)**


	13. Declaracion perdida

o0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lo último que se pierde o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHina**

La Godaime dejo de revisar los papeles, poso su mirada seria en los dos presentes, que la miraban como si nada estuviera a punto de pasar, como si fuera una situación que se estuviera repitiendo durante años.

No era necesario siquiera preguntar, no era necesario saber que era lo que ella les aria hacer. Ya que no les importaba, ellos solo cumplirían con la misión…

-Bueno, Sasuke, Hinata, ustedes dos, están en una situación muy similar, tendrán que acostumbrarse a trabajar en equipo desde ahora.- cerró los ojos antes de proseguir con lo que tenía que decirles.- la misión que tendrán que ejecutar es muy simple, a unos quilómetros de aquí se encuentra una gran estancia, ustedes tendrán que dirigirse a ese lugar y acatar las tareas que se les asignara, durante todo el día de hoy.- miro desafiante al chico que se encontraba parado frente a ella, temiendo que pudiera reclamar sobre la misión de rango genin.- a la persona que tienen que hablar al llegar es Todashi Matsuji. El les dirá que tendrán que hacer. Como se darán cuanta, tampoco es necesario asignar líder de misión. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Respondiendo con unisonó "Hai" salieron del lugar.

Dos mujeres solas en el ya abandonado cuarto, una de ellas, miraba la puerta que segundos atrás dos chicos habían traspasado. La otra mujer de cabellos negros, bastantes cortos, la miraba preocupada.

-Tsunade-sama, usted cree que ellos estarán bien solos.

-No puedo asegurarte que estarán bien, pero… después de todo, Hinata siempre fue una buena chica y Sasuke… el solo tratara de no entablar lazos con ella.

-Hmm… Tsunade-sama, he estado revisando quien podría ser el posible integrante de este improvisado equipo, pero…

-No te preocupes Shizune, por más que busques… nadie querría pertenecer a un equipo en donde este… Uchiha Sasuke, solo serian problemas, dejemos que solo sean ellos dos y ya, aparte de Naruto y Sakura, hay una sola persona que podría soportar al renegado Uchiha y son equipo.

-Hyuga Hinata…

Llevaban más de 15 minutos de viaje y ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

Después de todo era una estúpida misión, con un estúpido compañero nuevo, no había necesidad de dirigirse la palabra, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decirse.

El inescrupuloso silencio era bienvenido, por ambos.

Cada paso que daban era indiferente, a la distancia puesta por ambos, necesaria, para un par de compañeros nuevos, compañero que probablemente durarían por mucho tiempo, a no ser que uno de los dos tomara la iniciativa de acabar con el otro.

No tenía por qué estar despierto a estas horas, no era necesario, pensar, solo tenía que descansar… pero no podía, no con ella de regreso, no con él tan cerca de ella.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana y se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando la puerta de la entrada esperando que algo o alguien pasara por ella. Lo cierto, era que el, más que nadie, sabía que nadie pasaría por esa puerta, ella no lo aria… no lo aria, porque nunca lo hizo.

Y esta de misión con él.

Poso ambas manos en sus rodillas, apretándola una contra otra. No paraba de mirar hacia la puerta, sus ojos expresando el cansancio de la noche anterior, pesados, parpados que llegaban a la mitad de su ovulo ocular, que se hacían rasposos.

No había dormido.

"_Esto es una mierda, una mierda de espera"._

"_Años esperando, para esto, para darme cuenta que nunca deje de ser el don nadie, el que nunca debí dejar de ser"._

" _Tan poca cosa me siento…?. Soy un verdadero estúpido… por qué no la olvido y ya… tan difícil es…?". _

Subió rápidamente ambas manos a su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos se puso de pie, con dirección al baño… paso lento y fuerte.

-Ahh…! Deja de ser tan idiota Naruto… y deja de pensar en ella.- se dijo alzando la vos.

-Esto es una estupidez. Como es que Tsunade-sama ha tomado una decisión como esa.- farfullaba el líder del clan más importante de Konoha, sin cambiar su semblante miraba a su sobrino, parado frente de él.- como es que no se me informo de esto.

Neji, no decía nada, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

El menos que nadie quería que un tipo como ese estuviera con su prima. Mil veces prefería al chico perro, claro el era una persona que quería a su prima, la quería como una compañera, no, más que eso, como una hermana.

-… Neji, quiero que a partir de ahora te preocupes de la relación que tendrán esos dos. ¿Está claro?.

-Hai!, Hiashi-sama.

"_Se supone que he tenido que cuidarla desde que cumplió los 4 años. ¿Qué he estado haciendo? Nada, solo preocuparme por mí, por mi odio, por el daño que me han causado los de la rama principal. Daño que ella no causo, daño que ella no debería sentir"._

Cerró los ojos sin pensarlo, la habitación se torno oscura, pensamientos vagaban por su mente, hechos, en los cuales una pequeña niña sufría, golpes causado por terceros, dolor por ser quien era, reprimiendo sentimientos… amor que solo una persona sentía.

Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada de una chica, de ojos perlados, que lo miraban desde la puerta de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de madera, de un oscuro café, tanto por los años como por las innumerables manos, sucias que se posaron en ella.

Avanzo a paso lento, asegurándose que el otro no se marchara, que no pudiera evitar escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

El chico retiro su mirada hacia otro lado antes de que ella estuviera a una distancia prudente.

-Hanabi-sama, usted debería estar en cama. Después de esa…- fue interrumpido por la menor de la rama principal.

-Estoy bien, Neji-niisan.- dijo acercándose un poco más al chico, que solo asintió con la cabeza. – es verdad, lo que dijo mi padre…?.

-Hai, es verdad, Hinata-sama, ella y el Uchiha son compañeros de equipo.

-No puedo creerlo… Tsunade-sama, ella no debió poner a mi hermana con un tipo como el. Ese Uchiha me las pagara si le hace algo Hinata-nesan.- frunció el ceño al hablar.

-Usted ayer pudo darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se ha puesto ella. No tiene de que preocuparse.

-Lo sé, se que ella ahora es muy fuerte, pero aun así, aun así me molesta ese maldito renegado.

-Como a todos…

Haciendo una leve reverencia, pretendía salir de la habitación, cuando una mano lo tomo por el brazo, deteniendo su andar. Pero no se giro, siguió mirando hacia la salida.

-Se que no debí hacerlo, pero ayer te vi hablando con Uzumaki Naruto y me quede viéndolos. Sé que el aun no puede olvidarla, se que.- respiro hondamente cerrando los ojos, pero él no lo pudo ver.- se que ella también aun lo quiere, que aun que muestre esa fachada de frialdad, lo ama.

El también lo sabía, más que nadie sabía lo que sentía su prima por el rubio hiperactivo. Lo que lo había dicho la tarde de ayer, seguía dando vuelta en su mente. Ese idiota la quería como a nadie, pero ahora la nueva Hyuga Hinata, seria ella la difícil. Tendría que convencerse que nunca lo olvido, que aun que diga lo que diga, regreso por él.

-El la quiere… mucho, pero Hinata-sama ella.- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la castaña comenzó hablar.

-Cuando ella regreso, yo la vi… estaba en tu habitación, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, su cara era la misma, pero.- soltó el brazo de Neji llevando ambas manos hasta su pecho, como nunca lo había hecho, apretando fuertemente, dándose un poco de aliento, el aliento que nunca necesito, que nunca le hizo falta.- su mirada, no era la misma… se que ahora será más difícil que demuestre sus sentimientos, ella no se abrirá tan fácil mente, no ahora que esconde celosamente lo que siente.

-Si es que no los perdió… permiso.- salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a una confusa chica que miraba la madera del frio piso.

Lo sabía, más que nadie, sabía que Hinata reprimía lo que le pasaba, desde pequeña que lo hacía, siempre mirando con esa cara gentil, presentándose ante sus amigos de equipo con esa sonrisa tierna, llena de verdad, llena de mentira. Nunca gritando, nunca reclamando lo que le molestaba, siempre obedeciendo órdenes, sin poder decir lo que sentía, escogiendo ser feliz si otros lo eran, siempre por encima de ella.

Ahora no sabía si lo seguía haciendo o si ya nada le importa, tampoco sabía si había perdido eso que tanto busca Naruto, lo que el también deseo por largo tiempo. Las circunstancias lo llevaban a pensar que solo el tiempo y un pequeño empujón les daría la respuesta.

Pero aun así era tarde para pedir perdón…

Caminaban a paso rápido, ninguna parada para descansar, el mismo silencio seguía predominando sus largos pasos.

Una que otra mirada por parte del único varón de su apretado equipo.

"_Nunca reproche el comportamiento de Uchiha Sasuke, pero en estos momentos sus miradas rápidas me estaban molestando, que estará pasando por esa maldita mirada gélida… no lo soporto"_

No podía dejar pasar ni un minuto más, la ojiperla empezaba a incomodarse como hace tiempo no lo hacía, apretaba los puños sutilmente, cerró los ojos para respirar por última vez y decir:

-Podrías dejar de pegar esas estúpidas miradas, me molestan.- no lo miro en ningún momento, no quería decir nada, si el tan solo no la hubiera mirado, si el tan solo no notara su presencia como todos, no hubiera tenido que dirigirle la palabra.

-No lo hago…- se limito a decir, no podía decir nada mas, ella lo descubrió mirándola. Después de todo tenía que descubrir que era lo que tanto alguien como ella podía causar en su estúpido amigo.

-Si lo haces… para que lo niegas.- ahora era ella quien lo miraba.- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber Uchiha?.- fue lo único que dijo para que este también posara su fría mirada sobre ella.

-¿Lo que quiero saber?, que podrías decirme tu que pudiera importarme.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu Uchiha, ¿que podría tener yo que tanto te preocupa como para lanzar esas miraditas?- no era sano seguir con esta conversación ella sabía que todo esto podría tener un solo nombre, pero tampoco se detendría hasta saber qué es lo que el querría saber sobre ella, que ella recordara "él" le dejo de importa hace mucho tiempo.

-Tú no tienes nada que me pueda importar… a excepción de la batalla pendiente en el bosque.- fue el detonante para una nueva discusión, una discusión que desviaría el tema principal del encuentro de miradas.

-Claro… la batalla en donde tuviste que huir…- la ojiperla puso una de sus manos en la barbilla poniendo cara de querer recordar algo.- ahora que recuerdo casi mato a tu amiguita pelirroja, si no me equivoco por eso huiste verdad?.- de nuevo su impulso adquirido durante el tiempo fuera de su aldea salía a flote.

-…hmp.- que mas podía decir Uchiha Sasuke, ella tenía razón tuvo que huir para no perder a una compañera de equipo, cosa que no debió haberle importado.- era mi buscadora, la necesitaba.

-Al parecer tu le importas mucho a ella también… podría jurar que cuando la vi me recordó a Sakura-chan.- la ojiperla retomo el paso normal y rápido luego de decir eso, después de todo estaban en una misión por muy insignificante que fuera.

Dejo que ella se adelantara unos cuantos pasos antes de decir algo a su favor, o más bien algo que le molestara.

-Podría decir lo mismo del perro que te seguía como un baboso.- vio que paro sin mirar atrás, su sonrisa ladina no se dejo esperar más para antes decir el ultimo detonante del fatídico camino.- sin olvidar que es una viva copia del estúpido de Naruto.

El no la veía, pero sus ojos se abrieron y movieron asustada, era obvio que lo último que dijo el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha le molesto de sobremanera. Sin pensarlo, reaccionando solo por instinto, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con Naruto, es muy probable que no haya sido tan difícil su partida por esa única razón.

-Podemos resolver esto ahora mismo Uchiha.- activo su línea sucesora sin siquiera hacer un sello con las manos, algo que sorprendió al chico frente a ella.- después de todo es lo que quieres no.

-Es una de las cosas que vine a buscar después de todo.- ensanchando una sonrisa aun más perversa que la anterior, activo el sharingan.

.

.

Nadie más que el rubio lo sabía, desde su llegada a la aldea ninguno de los dos menciono que habían tenido un encuentro en el bosque, nadie tenía que saberlo… la Hokage de la aldea tenía una idea equivocada de las cosas, no sabía que ellos en estos momentos se dirigían a tener una pelea que podría costarle la vida a uno de los dos.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se diera cuanta lo cansando que estaban, movimientos rápidos con las katanas, cortando el viento estas se movían como si estuvieran bailando.

La ojiperla sabía que si no tenía cuidado podría caer en un Genjutsu, uno que provocaría que el último de los Uchihas supiera el dolor y sufrimiento de su vida… y muy probable que ella perdiera la cabeza.

Hinata evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero se le hacía incomodo seguir sus movimientos sin poder mirarlo directamente a ellos.

Sasuke sentía como su respiración se hacía más rápida, como era posible que una niñita mimada se moviera de esa manera. Ni siquiera en el primer enfrentamiento pudo ver que ella usara esas katanas.- una sonrisa casi demente se hacía presente en la batalla.

Estrepitosos golpes producían las afiladas armas que sostenían ambos, unas cubiertas de solo chakra y otra cubierta de chakra eléctrico.

De un momento a otro el último de los Uchiha desapareció para luego posicionarse detrás de esta, que se movió rápido hacia atrás y una fuerte mano la agarro del cuello empujándola unos cuantos pasos atrás. Apoyándose en un solo pie golpeo al Uchiha que la soltó de inmediato para luego desaparecer completamente.

Buscaba desesperada al Uchiha con el Byakugan. Adelante, atrás, derecha, izquierda. Nada, no estaba había desaparecido de su rango de visión.

"_es imposible, no puede moverse tan rápido, no después de los golpes que ha recibido"_

-!De nuevo has decidió escapar Uchiha!.- gritaba al desolado paisaje que tenia rodeándola, desesperada por la afirmación de sus sentidos guardo sus katanas y cerró los ojos… había caído en lo que temió desde un comienzo.

Estando preso de un Genjutsu del nivel de un Uchiha era casi imposible poder salir del a menos que otra persona ayude desde fuera, cosa que no sucedería ya que estaban completamente solos.

Oscuridad… Alguien estaba llorando, la ojiperla no quería abrir los ojos, sabía perfectamente quien era la que lloraba. Los sollozos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y fuertes la desesperación la llevo a abrir los ojos que cerraba tan celosamente.

Apretaba sus piernas con sus pequeños brazos en una esquina de su enorme habitación, en silencio con pequeños espasmos la pequeña niña de cabellos azulados repetía una sola palabra "débil". Palabra que solo una persona decía, persona que reprochaba cuando su pequeña hermana de cabellos castaños golpeaba en sus entrenamientos.

-débil…- dijo mirando al rincón donde se encontraba su antigua persona, sabía que esto no terminaría hasta que Sasuke Uchiha deseara… hasta que ella ya no pudiera aguantar más, cosa que no dejaría que pasara, el no la vencería no en este juego del pasado.

.

.

Esa pequeña niña arrinconada por su propia sombra no había producido nada en el, sus sollozos aumentaban mientras indagaba en la mente de su compañera y adversario. Nada producía que esta reaccionara, no de la manera que él esperaba. Adentrándose aun más en sus pensamientos vio como en los exámenes chunin era atacada sin piedad por su primo, el genio de la familia Hyuga… pero nada, su gélida mirada hacia los hechos no hacían que ella moviera un solo musculo. Algo se le estaba pasando, quizás más adelante o más a tras…

Como flash back aparecían pequeñas escenas donde la misma pequeña niña lloraba sobre una reciente tumba, en ese momento vio como los puños de la heredera Hyuga se tensaban apretando y enterrando sus no tan largas uñas. Sin perder de vista lo que el también podía ver observo a la pequeña niña apretando una marchitada flor que algún día fue blanca, de un momento a otro un hombre alto, su padre sacaba a la niña del brazo, tirando fuerte y rápido, ella solo no podía dejar de llorar…

Hinata estaba recibiendo sus recuerdos más profundos, los recuerdos encerrado en esa cajita frágil y pequeña que solo guardaba tristes recuerdos, recuerdos que solo quería que permanecieran como tal, como lo que eran… recuerdos.

.

.

No podía llorar, no se lo permitiría… pero ver de nuevo lo que había dejado en el pasado le dolía, dolía tanto que costaba mantener la calma, su respiración se había hecho más rápida y pausada que muchas de las veces que lo recordaba por ella, para no olvidar. Sus manos ya apretadas empezaban a dañar sus palmas.

"_No gritare, No llorare, No caeré en este juego, ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no soy débil"_

Se había repetido innumerables veces mientras sus ojos revivían cada gota de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Esto recién comienza Hyuga…- se dejo escuchar al autor del Genjutsu desde la nada.

Todo y cada una de las palabras dichas cuando pequeña dolían, pero sabía que vendría lo peor de su adolescencia.

.

.

Escondida detrás de uno de los arboles lo miraba practicar, lo miraba hablar solo. Hyuga Hinata estaba como siempre observando al rubio de simpáticas marcas en el rostro, como tantas veces lo había hecho… solo que esta vez ya no era una niña de cabellos cortos, ahora ya era toda una mujer.

-¡Tendrás que hacer mucho más que esto Uchiha!.- decía alzando la voz para que este pudiera escuchar lo que tanto costaba salir de su garganta.- mucho más que esto.- repitió solo en un susurro.

Luego de unos momentos de lo que había dicho la ojiperla el azabache hablo…

-Claro, no me detendré… tienes una interesante historia Hyuga.- decía casi burlándose de su pasado, pasado que tampoco lo enorgullecía, que también lo había dejado vacio.

Nuevos escenarios ya vividos aparecían frente de ambos. Innumerables sonrojos y desmayos llenaban las escenas, hasta que se detuvo en uno en particular… en medio de la aldea de Konoha, donde un gran agujero provocado por una fuerte explosión era uno de los escenarios fatídicos de la adolescencia de Hyuga Hinata.

-Detente Uchiha…- con los ojos cerrados podía sentir todo en su corazón, podía sentir lo mismo de aquel fatídico y heroico día.-Detente-.

No hubo respuesta del vengador.

Naruto tirado en medio del gran agujero, clavado al piso que era cubierto por tierra y rocas desechas. Pein mirándolo como basura… y ella reflexionando sobre qué hacer. De un momento a otro ella salto a la batalla para posicionarse en frente de Naruto…

"-No dejare que le hagas más daño a Naruto-kun-"

-Detente… - repetía sin fuerzas la ojiperla.

"-solo estoy siendo egoísta-"

-Detente…- sus manos cerradas hasta tal punto que sus nudillos eran completamente más blancos que su ya blanca piel.

Después de todo comportarse de una determinada manera no significaba nada… después de todo ella seguía sintiendo como antes, nada por dentro había cambiado.

"- tu sonrisa me salvo-"

Se dejo caer de rodillas al oscuro escenario, sus ojos se movían asustados, sabía que era lo que venía después, sabía que después de lo que dijo nada fue igual.

"-Porque yo te amo Naruto-kun-"

-¡Detente!.- grito desesperada sin dejar de mirar a la Hinata que se enfrentaba a Pein por amor.

Ella peleaba sin siquiera retroceder ante tal adversario, recibiendo barios golpes fuertes por parte del enemigo…

Nada tenía sentido para el… ella arriesgo su vida por él, ella le confesó su amor frente a la muerte y Naruto no había dicho nada.

No estaba cerca de ella, pero podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba, podía ver como sus ojos se movían nerviosos, pero no por eso se detendría, le daría el escarmiento necesario y aun no era el momento de parar.

Arrestándose herida la vergonzosa Hinata llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Naruto que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla. Tratando de sacar las barras de hierro que atravesaban las manos de este.

"-Porque alguien tan débil como tu sigue luchando si sabe que va a morir-"

Aun arrodillada frente al cabizbajo Naruto ella seguía tratando.

"-No retirare mis palabras, ese es mi camino Ninja-"

-Ya basta Uchiha.- unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- detente, por favor.

El no se detuvo y vio el final de esa escena, vio como ella salía volando ante los ojos de su rubio amigo que solo la miraba caer y ser atravesada por Pein. La furia se desato al ver como el ninja enemigo daba muerte a la peliazul que se declaro ante el peligro y la idea de morir sin poder decirle lo que sentía por él.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyando sus manos contra el oscuro suelo, lagrimas luchaban por dejarse caer al frio suelo, delatando que aun esos recuerdos provocaban escalofríos y dolor en su corazón ya marchito.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no ahora no con el viendo y escudriñando dentro de sus recuerdos.

La ojiperla repasaba cada paso de liberación de un Genjutsu, genjutsu que no se comparaba con el de un Uchiha, en el cual tendría que utilizar el mismo recurso.

.

.

No podía dejar de repasar casa escena vista en donde ella era la que lo seguía, la que siempre estaba detrás de él mientras que el resto solo lo veían como un niño problema, como el chico zorro, un monstruo.

Y ella siendo dejada de lado por su padre que prefirió dejarla sola… después de todo ahora es Naruto quien sufre por ella, ahora es él quien está interesado en estar a su lado.

"_una triste declaración perdida"_

No podría seguir con su Genjutsu por más tiempo la Hyuga había cerrado varios puntos de chakra que no le estaban dejando usar bien sus técnicas, con un poco de suerte ella no podría notar su cambio de poder.

Tomando posición unos cuantos metros de la Hyuga Sasuke se propuso a sacar su katana y dar el último golpe que la pudiera dejar fuera de combate.

.

.

Concentración era lo que necesitaba pero no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo estúpida que fue en el pasado, dejando que su padre la tratara de esa manera, dejando que el estúpido amor se apoderara de ella y fuera solo a hacer el ridículo en la batalla.

Escalofríos cortos se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados le permitían calmar un poco sus pensamientos.

Por culpa de un renegado estaba sacando a flote lo que tanto costo enterrar…

Después de tanto pensar ya era hora de actuar y terminar con esto, hace algunos minutos había notado como el Genjutsu perdía algo de poder era su oportunidad de actuar, el plan no estaba claro, pero si no lo llevaba a cabo ahora perdería.

-Me imagino que tu pasado es aun más triste que el mío ¿o no Sasuke-kun?.- dijo aun desde el suelo.

El azabache detuvo su katana en los aires posando su mirada en la chica en el suelo.

-Claro que lo es, murió todo tu clan, te fuiste de la aldea dejando a todos tus amigos solos y sobre todo a Sakura llorando… ¿ella igual se te declaro verdad?... me imagino que la rechazaste… pobre.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada…

-Todo el mundo lo supo cuando te fuiste, al principio sentí lastima, pero ahora solo se que escapaste de todo… eres un cobarde Uchiha.

-¡CALLATE!- grito cerrando los ojos, sin percatarse que solo fue una distracción.

Distraído…

Un giro rápido y dos kunai en dirección al azabache que desapareció de inmediato.

Las sombras se desvanecieron a su alrededor.

Activando su Byakugan Hinata se deslizo hasta quedar en el centro del campo. Un movimiento rápido con ambas katanas paro el golpe del Uchiha que apareció muy rápido detrás de ella. El azabache salto sobre ella y lanzo varias bolas de fuego que está disperso con el Kaiten. Una humareda no se hizo esperar luego del ataque de fuego, la paliazul se mantenía alerta en el mismo lugar mientras que su oponente esperaba el momento oportuno para atacarla, escondido detrás de uno de los arboles, cosa que no era necesario ya que sabía que ella lo estaba mirando.

Sabía que era imposible esconderse de esos ojos.

Salió de su escondite para ponerse frente a ella que lo miraba con el seño fruncido, saco lentamente su katana la puso recta en dirección a la ojiperla, como pequeños rayos de luz comenzaron a salir de su mano que cubrió su katana con su chakra eléctrico. Era el momento de acabar con esto y ambos lo sabían, después de esta pelea todo tendría que quedar claro entre ambos, amigos o nada.

Sasuke sin esperar a que ella lo atacara corrió a su encuentro desapareciendo ante sus ojos para luego dar un golpe certero por su derecha, esta se cubrió pero aun asi fue lanzada varios metros por los aires, cayendo en el suelo fuertemente, provocando que en el rostro del azabache se formara una sonrisa lineal, que cambio de inmediato al ver como el cuerpo de Hinata era cambiado por un tronco. Por uno de sus costados le eran lanzado varios shurikens cubiertos de chakra que el azabache esquivo con movimientos rápidos.

Los choques de ambas katanas resonaban en el desolado bosque.

Una patada baja de la Hyuga hizo que este se desequilibrara y callera al suelo, sin perder oportunidad ella golpeo su brazo provocando que este soltara su katana y callera lejos del lugar.

Agarrando sus ropas la ojiperla tiro con fuerza las del azabache quedando ella sobre el. Puso una de sus piernas en el pecho de este, sosteniendo la única katana que conservaba amenazaba al Uchiha por el cuello.

Ambos jadeaban, mirándose de una manera que podría cortar el más resistente de los metales.

Con deseos de cortar su cuello la Hyuga cerró los ojos para poder calmarse y no cometer un error que causaría su expulsión de la villa o peor la cárcel. Aun así su mano y pierna se encontraban firmes sobre él.

Su inquebrantable orgullo está siendo pisoteado por una niñita llena de dolor y miedo. Uchiha Sasuke no podía ver otra cosa en esos opalinos ojos.

Ya todo había terminado, la venganza, el odio hacia su hermano y aldea, todo, incluso la rabia que pudo haber sentido tiempo atrás por ella.

Antes de que él pudiera dar por terminada la batalla la Hyuga saco la katana de su cuello y lentamente también saco su pierna de su pecho. Sentándose a un costado del Uchiha esta hablo.

-Se acabo Uchiha.- decía mientras dejaba sus manos a los costados y soltaba su katana.- se acabo.

Sasuke miraba lo que podía verse del cielo y no decía nada, aunque quisiera hablar y decirle todo lo que estaba pasando con su rubio amigo, pero no podía meterse en algo que solo ellos podían resolver. Por más que quisiera decirle que él la ama y que siempre la amo pero fue demasiado idiota para darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella.

"_ella igual lo quiere aunque lo niegue mil veces"._

Una sonrisa más que lineal se apodero del que en algún tiempo a tras era el vengador. El tipo de sonrisa que no era la misma de siempre, esa que solo demostraba superioridad, esa no era, la sonrisa que sus labios exhibían al cielo era real… feliz.

-Si ya todo se acabo Hyuga.- el tranquilo viento mecía sus desordenados cabellos negros.- Después de todo tenemos que cumplir con una misión Hinata.- termino diciendo su nombre, cosa que hizo que ella lo mirara con una indiscutible sonrisa.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AUTORA u.u…

PERDONNNNNN! Sé que soy una desconsiderada, sé que he defraudado a muchas personas que seguían este fic! También se que las escusas están muy demás "PERO" lamentablemente este año ha sido una mierda de año para mí! Me han pasado miles de cosas que la verdad no creo que estén interesados en saber!

Lo único que puedo decirles es que de verdad me perdonen por no subir a tiempo la conti! Y si bueno por razones que entiendo varios de ustedes dejan de leer mi fic! Mmm bueno esta bien, creo que yo aria lo mismo si me pasa lo mismo con otro fic que espero la conti…

Y SI SE PREGUNTAN… AUN NO TENGO COMPU! ESTOY MEGA MAL…. XD

- sobre el capi-

Emm como pueden darse cuenta la historia con el Uchiha ya está resuelta ahora solo me falta terminar con Sakura-chan y por ultimo Naruto-kun… eso vendrá pronto lo prometo….

Se que no me salen bien las peleas, como que no puedo escribir muchos detalles de ella… soy algo tonta para eso, también me di cuenta que si no hay algo triste en la historia es porke no es mia! XD

MILL GRAXIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! =)


	14. El y yo

o0o0o0oo0o0o0 Lo último que se pierde o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**NaruHina**

El y yo

La misión ya había acabado, se dirigían a entrar a la aldea de Konoha. Pasaron el control de ingreso y la Hyuga miro al renegado y comenzó hablar.

- Uchiha iré a informarle a Godaime-sama de nuestra misión, tu puedes ir a descansar.- termino diciendo como si todo lo vivido hace dos días a tras nunca hubiera pasado.

-Hmp...- solo fue su normal sonido y se marcho en una nube de humo.

Hacía dos días que ellos habían tenido su segunda confrontación, la más fuerte de todas, había implicado gritos, insultos y fuertes golpes que pudieron herir orgullos. El único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha aun no podía confiar en la heredera Hyuga, el no sabía si quizás ella era capaz de contar lo sucedido en el bosque, y si era capaz de hacerlo lo más probable es que el quedara como el que comenzó todo, el culpable indiscutible.

"_Quien podría confiar en mi si solo llevo un par de semanas en la aldea... ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que me hayan dejado salir sabiendo que podría ser un espía..."_

-No confió en ella.- dijo y se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage para ver qué era lo que la Hyuga podría decir de él.

.

.

.

Hinata subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, había estado millones de veces en ese lugar pero hoy en particular sentía que algo no andaría bien, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al encontrarse afuera de la puerta, antes de tocar de ella respiro profundamente y trato de concentrarse en lo que le diría a la Godaime.

Toco tres veces...- ¿quién?.- Preguntaron desde adentro de la oficina, la Hyuga respondió de inmediato identificándose. – Adelante.- obedeciendo entro y vio a la Godaime como siempre tras su escritorio y a otra persona frente a la ventana, persona que identifico de inmediato.

-Godaime-sama, Oto-sama.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a hablar de su misión.- la misión fue terminada con sumo éxito y sin retraso Godaime-sama.

Desde afuera de una de las ventanas estaba escondido Uchiha que escucho como estaba equivocado en pensar que ella lo delataría o diría algo en su contra.

-Excelente trabajo Hinata... y dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra Sasuke?

-El debe de estar en su casa, le dije que yo me aria cargo de todo.- dijo mirando a la ventana, sabiendo que él se encontraba escuchando cada palabra. Después de todo en su pelea pudo darse cuenta de cómo el Uchiha escondía su rastro y desaparecía su chakra, pero aun así noto que la seguía hace un rato.

-Está bien, entonces te lo diré a ti primero... – callo unos segundos y vio a la cara al líder de los Hyuga.- tu padre se encuentra aquí porque a petición del ya no serás equipo con Uchiha Sasuke, ni de ningún equipo.

-¡QUE!... – dijo alterada Hinata y miro a su padre de una manera fría.- ¿Por qué ya no podre ser parte de ningún equipo, es por Sasuke-kun?... - hacia cuanto que no lo llamaba usando su "nombre y el Kun"... tanto tiempo que casi le había sabido raro al salir de su boca.

-En parte es porque no quiero que mi niñita este cerca de ese renegado... que ni siquiera sé porque fue aceptado de nuevo en la aldea.- dijo regresándole la mirada anterior a Tsunade.- lo otro es porque ahora que estas de regreso he aceptado que seas nuevamente la heredera del clan, me imagino que ahora si estarás feliz Hinata.- dijo dándole desde su posición una mirada y sonrisa ladina de superioridad.

Mientras tanto con el seño fruncido escuchaba lo que el repulsivo líder de los hyuga decía de él.

-No... No estoy feliz Oto-sama, por primera vez en la vida puedo sentirme útil como ninja y me gusta esta sensación.- dijo mientras apretaba una de sus manos en su pecho.

-Me defraudaras nuevamente Hinata, como siempre lo has hecho... lo único que has sabido darme los años que te tuve viviendo en mi casa fue decepción y ahora quieres seguir haciéndolo.- lo dijo con su voz alterada y llena de rabia.

-Nunca quise causarte decepción Oto-sama...- era hora de poder decir lo que siempre quiso decir desde que acumulo valor en su interior... tenía rabia y dolor por todo lo que estaba diciendo su padre, incluso olvido que alguien más que ellos escuchaba su conversación. No lo odiaba, solo sentía rencor y desilusión por la única persona que debió de amar después de su madre.- tú eres el que me ha desilusionado como padre...- bajo la mirada unos segundos agarrando más valor, después de todo lo necesitaba más que nunca. Mirándolo nuevamente comenzó a reclamar lo que él había dicho unos momentos antes.- quizás los años que estuve en su casa Oto-sama cause desilusión pero aun así ponía todo de mi parte por siquiera agradarlo... pero después usted se deciso de mí, me voto como si no fuera nada... siempre fui yo la que ha tenido que pagar con todo lo del clan, la muerte de mama... incluso la muerte del padre de Neji-niisan, el estuvo a punto de matarme y nunca fue a verme al hospital... NUNCA!- su grito altero al ya enojado Hiashi.

-Jamás podría ir a ver a alguien tan deplorable como lo fuiste en ese entonces Hinata, si es cierto que deje que Kurenai te llevara porque yo ya no podía contigo, tu pequeña hermana siempre fue mejor que tu.

Dolor, fuertes punzadas en su pecho, sentía como todo lo acumulado quería salir...

Tsunade y el espía quedaron impactados por las cosas fuertes que se decían, la rubia sentía la necesidad de pararlos pero sabía que si lo hacía ahora todo podría convertirse en algo más que una discusión. El vengador sentía ganas de golpear aquel hombre tan parecido a su padre, quería matarlo a golpes y que sintiera el dolor que ahora mismo le causaba a su hija que aun no explotaba en llanto.

-Sí, ella siempre fue mejor que yo... ¿sabes lo que se siente que tu hermana pequeña siempre sea mejor que tu, tú que eres la heredera por derechos de nacimiento?... claro que no... porque siempre fuiste igual o quizás mejor que mi tío en fuerza... ¿sabes lo que se siente que nadie te hable en la academia por ser un Hyuga, por ser prima del gran genio Hyuga Neji... JAMAS! Podrás comprender que es lo que he sentido todo este tiempo... nunca podrás comprender que es lo que me pasa... nunca.

-No me desafíes Hinata porque me encontraras...- dijo creyendo que ella ya no diría nada más.

-¿Encontrar qué?... quieres tener un combate con tu hija Oto-sama.

-HE DICHO QUE NO ME DESAFIES!...- estaba furioso, no quería que ella siguiera hablando de las cosas terribles que había hecho en el pasado con ella, después de todo era su hija y la amaba... pero no sabía cómo podía demostrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba diciendo todas esas cosas hirientes hacia ella.

-No quiero ser la líder de tu clan, no quiero dejar de ser una ninja activa, no quiero dejar de ser la compañera Uchiha Sasuke, no quiero regresar a tu casa jamás... y si aun quieres un combate solo dímelo que no rehuiré de el... ya no te tengo miedo Hyuga Hiashi.- termino diciendo mientras salía a paso firme y con el pecho apretado a más no poder.

Ambos quedaron en un incomodo silencio cuando esta tiro la puerta tras de ella... mientras que el renegado salto de la ventana y espero a que ella saliera de la torre para asegurarse de que pretendía hacer en ese estado de furia.

-Hiashi no creo que sea buena idea un combate con tu hija.

-Tsunade, después de esto se que he sido el peor de los padres, pero quizás sea necesario tener un combate para demostrarle que es una igual...

-Quizás...

.

.

.

El pasillo en frente se volvió gigante, los pies le pesaban a tal extremo que comenzó a arrastrarlos, su pecho estaba atorado y dolía mucho, su vista comenzó a nublarse. Estaba herida como nunca lo había estado, su padre siempre la desprecio, nunca quiso que estuviera en el clan, nunca recibió de su parte palabras de aliento, nunca le hablo más de la cuenta... respiro hondo nuevamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, el sol la encegueció por unos instantes y subió a uno de los techos cercanos y se alejo lo mas que pudo... corrió sin dejar que una lagrima callera de sus ojos, corrió hasta que llego al sector de entrenamiento y sintió la brisa mecer sus cabellos, abrió los brazos y dejo que el ligero viento pasara por cada espacio de su cuerpo... echándose a correr de nuevo se adentro hasta el corazón del bosque hasta que sus piernas ya no dieron más por el dolor que sentía tras todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que regreso. No había tenido ningún tipo de descanso, tanto mental como físico.

Desenvaino ambas katanas y comenzó a moverlas a una velocidad impresionante, cortando todo lo que tenía a su paso cayeron varios árboles hojas y ramas... gritaba con cada golpe que daba, desahogando lo que los llantos que aun no escapaban podían hacer, miro a su alrededor agitada, le costaba respirar. Ya era suficiente el tener que aguantar el llanto, era suficiente... dejo caer las katanas y ella también se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras miraba el infinito del bosque comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

Desde uno de los arboles Uchiha Sasuke miraba como ella reventaba en llanto, por segunda vez la veía llorar desconsolada, pero no podía hacer nada.

.

.

Su regreso fue más doloroso de lo que pensaba, estaba tirada en la hierba sin más lagrimas que cayeran de sus ojos irritados, parte de du nariz y mejillas las tenia rojas... primero fue volver a ver a Naruto, luego aguantar que Sakura la culpara por el dolor del rubio, sin dejar atrás el enfrentamiento con su hermana Hanabi... su pelea con Uchiha Sasuke y ahora su padre, que mas podría pasar, que mas podría empeorar las cosas.

Había estado despierta desde que llego a la aldea y ya los colores del cielo comenzaban a cambiar, sin poder hacer nada sus ojos se cerraron en un largo sueño... total ya no podía regresar a la mansión, no después de lo que ambos se dijeron, no ahora que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre si se lo pedía.

.

.

.

Había ido a su aldea en busca de cambiar lo que hace tres años había dejado atrás, pero solo consiguió la noticia que su padre había muerto tras darse cuenta que se encontraba solo… pero no habían indicios de si había preguntado por el, los aldeanos y parte de clan le habían confirmado que después de la pérdida de su madre ya nada andaba bien con su padre… después de todo por eso el había decidido escapar con Hinata de ese lugar.

Tras contarle como había muerto su padre se sintió culpable por no haber estado con él mientras pasaba esta crisis que ferozmente lo culpaba. Su padre lo había culpado por la muerte de su madre, lo había culpado por su maldita línea sucesora, línea que acabaría con el si seguía utilizando tan a la ligera.

Después de culparse por la muerte de sus padres por varios días decidió que no podría permanecer un momento más en ese lugar necesitaba hablar con alguien… pero ese alguien ya no se encontraba en su aldea.

"_Necesito hablar con ella."_

.

.

.

Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible con ella, quería volver a ver esos perlados ojos que alguna vez fueron tan cálidos como ella cuando permanecían abrazos en las frías noches mientras recorrían las aldeas y ciudades de los países cercanos. Quería y necesitaba buscar a la persona que toda su vida había amado, pero que a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos ella nunca logro sentir lo mismo que el, a pesar de todo lo vivido ella no podía siquiera verlo con los mismos ojos que el.

Corría por el denso bosque que lo llevaría a la aldea oculta de la hoja, estaba cansado pero no tenía intenciones de parar después descansaría todo lo que fuera necesario… después de encontrarla.

.

.

.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo y sentía una mano acalambrada debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos y la luz que se colaba por las ramas altas de los arboles le daba justo sobre la cara, pudo sentir algo suave sobre ella y se removió pesadamente sacando la mano que tenia sin poder sentir del todo bajo ella.

Reconoció el lugar donde la tarde pasaba había permanecido agotaba después de haber tenido una descarga de furia a todo lo que le estaba pasando, de nuevo reparo en la suave manta que la cubría tratando de recordar si ella en algún momento había traído algo parecido con ella. Pero solo pudo darse cuenta de que alguien más lo había hecho y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba tan cansada y desorientada que no pudo notar a nadie.

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso quito la manta y se propuso a ponerse de pie, la mano aun la podía sentir algo pesada y con miles de hormiguitas caminando molestamente por ella. Sacudió su ropa y se estiro con los brazos a lo alto mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-Por fin despiertas.- se dejo escuchar una vos que provenía de lo alto de uno de los arboles. Ella rápidamente se puso en guardia tratando de buscar una de sus katanas en su espalda pero no había nada, movió la cabeza buscando rápidamente sobre la hierba pero no había encontrado nada.- no pretendo atacarte Hinata, esas ganas desaparecieron después de nuestro encuentro.

Ella miro a la dirección de la voz nuevamente, enceguecida por la luz del sol, pudo ver que alguien daba un ligero salto para caer a unos metros delante de ella.

-Sasuke-kun, he de asimilar que fuiste tú quien me cubrió del frio.- dijo sin mostrar una eludible sonrisa pero que por dentro era enorme y agradecida.

-No podía dejar que murieras de frio, no después de lo que vi ayer.- dijo acercándose y arrojándole sus katanas que ella recibió con un rápido movimiento.- después de todo ahora somos compañeros.

-Casi olvidaba que ayer habías escuchado todo… y que piensas al respecto de lo que escuchaste Sasuke-kun.

-No tengo porque entrometerme en asuntos de tu clan, ni menos de tu vida personal.- dijo mirándola seriamente mientras ella ponía lentamente sus katanas en su espalda y se acercaba a él lo suficiente como para acertar un buen golpe.

-Me alegra escuchar algo como eso.- termino diciendo y en vez de parar frente a él solo paso cerca y le sonrió.- Gracias por la manta, ahora te la puedes llevar.

-Segura que no la necesitaras, esta noche será mucho más frio.- dijo cansado mientras recogía la manta que aún conservaba el calor en ella.

Ella se detuvo y giro en su dirección mirándolo por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No creo que en tu departamento haga frio.- esta vez la sonrisa que le había dedicado era divertida que casi provoca que el Uchiha riera con ella, en vez de eso solo puso una ligera cara de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.- ¿eso es un sí?.- termino preguntando a su nuevo compañero.

Pensó en negarse y gritarle que acaso estaba loca o que, pensó que sería apropiado acercarse a ella y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de pensar algo tan estúpido como eso. ¿Qué pensarían los aldeanos si la vieran salir del apartamento del renegado Uchiha Sasuke?, ¿qué pensarían si vieran salir a la ex heredera del clan más respetado de la hoja de su apartamento?. Pero lo más importante de todo, ¿qué pensaría su rubio amigo si supiera que dejo quedarse a la chica que tanto ama en el mismo techo que él?, el no sería tan ingenuo de pensar que nada pudo pasar de noche entre dos personas adultas, aunque él no tuviera intenciones que pasara algo.

-No te importa que puedan pensar las demás personas si te ven salir de mi apartamento.- dijo dando una gran razón por la cual él se negaría y que ella no debería siquiera pensar.

-Si me importase ahora lo que todos piensan de mi o de ti ni siquiera hubiera regresado a la aldea.- termino diciendo y se giro nuevamente para seguir caminando.

No había escuchado que se podían tomar el día para poder descansar, pero ella asimilo que lo podía hacer después de la misión de refuerzo que había tenido que dar, luego de enfrentarse el mismo día que llego a su hermana y mas encima había tenido una misión más que calurosa al día siguiente con Uchiha Sasuke. Se merecía un descanso de todo esta locura al llegar, pensaba que aunque hubiera estado vagando por unos 3 años de país en país, de aldea en aldea y nunca se había sentido tan emocionalmente cansada, ni siquiera cuando había tenido que matar a tantas persona por el hecho de que podrían servirles de mera diversión a unos cuantos grupos de Ninjas renegados con sed de matar a dos solos viajero que solo buscaban hacerse más fuertes, pero no a costa de sus amenazas ni matar, ni pensarlo.

Después de despedirse de su nuevo compañero y decirle que era verdad lo de su apartamento en lo que él solo la ignoro y se marcho, después de eso Hinata camino sin detenerse hasta la zona comercial de Konoha para poder comer algo y relajar su cuerpo con algo caliente. Todos parecían mirarla de pies a cabeza con rostros extrañados, susurrándose cosas que la ex heredera claramente podía escuchar independiente del ruido que podría haber en la no tan concurrida calle.

Paso fuera por Ichuraku tentada a entrar y tomar uno de esos exquisitos platillos que solía comer cuando… antes de que nada de esto hubiera pensado que pasaría. Tentada a entrar se quedo mirándolo casi soñadora, miro hacia abajo para asegurarse que él no estaba y que no hubiera nadie. Alertada a la voz y que al girarse supo de quien era entro rápidamente al puesto de ramen y tomo asiento esperando a que el no quisiera comer hoy donde el siempre lo hacía, al menos que ella lo recordara.

El dueño del puesto de ramen al verla entrar tan deprisa pensó que podría estar muerta de hambre así que se acerco tan deprisa como sus ya cansadas piernas le daban para atenderla.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿qué es lo que desea servirse?.- dijo el viejo agachando un poco la cabeza en señal que le ponía mucha atención para tomar su pedido.

-He?.- ella lo miro rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño sonrojo escapo de su tan agitado rostro.

-¿Hinata-chan?.- dijo el viejo reconociéndola de inmediato y mostrándole una grata sonrisa.- hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a una de las personas que mas venían antes de la guerra. ¿Dime porque nos tenias tan abandonados con Ayame-chan?.- era imposible mirar de una manera fría a ese hombre que tan amable la había saludado, que tantas veces la había recibido igual. Un hombre excelente.

-Bueno yo estuve afuera unos años, pero ahora ya puedo comer de sus deliciosos platos.- lo miro sonriente como a nadie le había mostrado al llegar a este lugar.- quiero un ramen de cerdo.- dijo encantada de que él fuera tan amable con ella.

Estaba tan concentrada y encantada con la atención del dueño y luego con Ayame-chan que había salido rápidamente para saludarla y moverle el dedo algo enojada por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea sin siquiera haberse despedido… después solo le sonreía complacida de volverla a ver. Nunca la habían recibido de esa manera tan eufórica las veces que había venido a comer ramen, pero ahora se sentía muy especial como para pensar en esas cosas. Tan concentrada y olvidando una de las razones por las que había entrado rápidamente. Trajeron su pedido que humeaba y el aroma entraba hasta sus pulmones relajando todos sus sentidos.

.

.

.

La vio entrar rápidamente hacia donde él se dirigía a comer, al verla entrar tan rápido pensó que lo estaba evitando, pero él lo único que quería era hablar con ella, ahora no le importaba si le podía decir todo lo que tenia dentro acumulado desde que se fue, sentía que el pecho podría estallar al verla de nuevo y ella diciéndole que no le interesaba saber que era lo que tanto había sufrido como un imbécil mientras ella había pasado tres años… tres años con un imbécil que era casi igual a él, que patético se sentía por algo así pensar en una estupidez como esa, pensar que quizás ella lo veía en el…

"_Aaaah vamos Naruto no seas estúpido."_

Dejo de pensar lo estúpido que era si quiera imaginar eso y se dirigió a paso firme a donde desde un principio quería ir, aunque ella no le hablara ni siquiera lo mirara, el entraría y comería su ramen de siempre y si era necesario como siempre lo repetiría tantas veces fuera necesario para su estomago.

Se puso de pie frente al puesto y supo que ella ya habría sentido su presencia… pero no importaba.

-Buenos días Naruto, que grato tenerte aquí… ¿quieres lo mismo de siempre?.- apenas entro el viejo le había saludado no pudo negarle una enorme sonrisa.

Pensándolo bien el viejo de Ichiraku era la única persona que nunca había sido un hijo de puta cuando era un pequeño mocoso que solo hacia travesuras, nunca había criticado las cosas que a sus espaldas se decían… lo quería mucho.

-Claro, quiero lo mismo de siempre… pero que sea doble ración, hoy estoy hambriento… Hinata, ¿hola como estas?- sentándose a un asiento de la Hyuga él la saludo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si todo estuviera igual, como si la batalla de Pain nunca hubiera pasado… ella lo miro con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por lo que le había dicho el viejo al llegar y por el nerviosismo de que él estuviera tan cerca de ella.

-Hola Naruto-kun.- ocultando las ganas de tirarse sobre él y besarlo, solo lo saludo y siguió comiendo. Sabía que estaba completamente roja.

-Veo que echabas de menos el delicioso ramen de Ichiraku… bueno no te culpo es el mejor que he probado en la vida.

"_Cuando regrese había probado de todas las formas posibles de alejarlo de mí, lo había tratado de una manera que jamás creí poder hacerlo, el era todo lo que había deseado y ahora quería que se alejara… pero tenía que hacerlo no podía mentirme y darme una oportunidad que jamás tendría, el amaba a Sakura y no me sorprendería que estuvieran en una relación ahora. Pero todo lo que había escuchado de él, todo lo que decían sobre él era tan confuso que casi se me hacía problemático, como es eso de que yo le hice sufrir, como es eso de que por mí huida… No, no, no… es todo una mentira… ahora mismo se está comportando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo nunca le hubiera dicho que lo amaba… y lo odio por eso."_

-Su ramen es el mejor que he probado, al igual que tu Naruto-kun.- podía sentir como sus mejillas se volvían aun más calientes, desde su posición podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en un vaivén acelerado… tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y no poder dejar de mirarlos.

-Hinata… ammm.- ella lo miro regañándose mentalmente por ser tan débil y lo vio dudar por unos segundos mientras movía sus palillos de un lado a otro de su gran tazón.- bueno, yo se que… ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo después de tu ramen?... si no tienes nada que hacer claro.- no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era un puchero, pero era indiscutiblemente tierno verlo poner esos ojitos y sus manos en forma de suplica.

-Eh…!.- súper sorprendida, súper roja, súper nerviosa… no había dejado de serlo nunca, nunca dejo de amarlo, nunca dejo de ser la tímida Hyuga Hinata.- etto…

-Si no quieres está bien.- se apresuro al decir cuando ella comenzó a dudar. Ayame-chan con el viejo se habían ido para dentro mientras ellos comían… pero sabía que escuchaban cada una de sus palabras… mientras la miraba había olvidado cómo era verla con las mejillas rojas, seria que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Que debía hacer, tenía que evitarlo. Si nunca hubiera querido comer ramen no estaría pasando por un flaqueo de este tipo. Pero ella estaba sentada a un asiento de el mirándolo como nunca debió dejar de mirarlo, se encontraba frágil ante sus palabras… su fría pared estaba por derrumbarse ante él. Donde quedo la fría chica que había regresado después de 3 años lista para mandar a todos a volar si eso quisiera, como perdió de un momento a otro lo que su determinada mente había maquinado al regresar aquí.

-No, está bien… vamos.- accediendo miro de nuevo a su plato de ramen y comenzó a comer de nuevo sintiendo que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo para evitar su paseo.

Dando un gran suspiro el rubio se giro a su plato también.- pensé que te negarías a aceptar mi invitación.- dijo ahora si con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

.

.

.

Con todo lo que había corrido, saltado y no dormido estaba dando sus frutos solo faltaba un par de horas para poder llegar a la aldea de la Hoja y buscar de inmediato a esa mujer de perlados ojos que le hacía falta en su vida.

El sol en lo alto no le daba tregua mientras corría por un gran sendero sin ningún árbol para cubrirlo, sus reservas de aguas se habían agotado la noche pasada al querer beber cuando descuidadamente la había dejado sobre una roca y su mano se movió en reacción a un calambre y la golpeo botándola… y derramando casi toda el agua. Recordaba el escándalo que había hecho y solo pudo maldecirse muy fuerte.

-Maldición que estúpido fui!.- bufo.- Pronto llegare Hinata-chan.

.

.

.

Era posible que la nueva Hinata que se había enfrentado a él sin miedo en sus ojos, que no había vacilado en lo mas mínimo al querer quedarse en su apartamento. Ni siquiera ella se lo había pedido… solo afirmo quedarse con él y ya.

-Esta loca.

Sobre la cama pensaba que debería hacer en esa situación que no podría terminar muy bien y más si su amigo se enterara de eso… y que decir si la pelirosa loca lo supiera, de seguro le diría unas cuantas a su nueva compañera.

"_Me negare."_

Se giro quedando de lado mirando hacia la ventana que estaba en frente, donde podía ver el sol brillando en medio del cielo. Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a relajarse mientras sentía el calor… estaba cansado, había pasado toda la noche sobre un árbol… no era para nada cómoda la manera en la termino dormitando tratando de vigilar que a ella no le pasara nada… un pensamiento mas y sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

Habían salido de la tienda de ramen hacia unos 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo algo, el rubio solo la guiaba para que pudieran hablar en un lugar más privado y lejos de las miradas de los aldeanos y algunos compañeros que los habían visto a lo lejos.

-Hinata-chan… ¿te molesta que vallamos a un lugar más privado?.- ella lo miro sonrojada. El rubio le ofrecía su típica sonrisa que solo le daba seguridad.- y…? qué dices Hinata-chan?

Ella ya había aceptado a dar un paseo con él, que mas daba si iban donde fuera, lugar privado o no sería lo mismo. El la rechazaría de nuevo… y esta vez seria con las palabras que nunca dijo.

-Claro, donde sea da lo mismo.- Naruto la miro algo triste, era fría de nuevo.

-Está bien.- término diciendo mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba hacia abajo. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer, no estaba seguro de que ella le había mostrado ese sonrojo o solo había sido producto de lo que tanto anhelaba ver.

De nuevo el silencio los rodeo incomodando al rubio de sobremanera, la Hyuga caminaba aliviada de haber podido comer pero sus nervios se habían apoderado de ella desde que lo vio, no sabía si iba a poder sostener esa mascara que había llegado junto con ella a Konoha.

Los negocios ya habían dejado de rodearlos y entraban a la zona residencial donde las casas los rodeaban, mas adelante había un pequeño terreno desolado con un gran árbol enorme en medio de toda la hierba crecida. La Hyuga miro el lugar fijando su mirada en el centro de todo, el gran árbol le recordaba a una joven chica que esperaba asustada a las noticias de su sensei… pero su sorpresa fue lo que lleno de tristeza su corazón al mirar hacia su costado izquierdo… lo miro y lo recordó… era el mismo lugar donde vio por primera vez a su rubio, la primera vez después de sus casi 3 años fuera de la aldea.

Vio como el rubio toco el tronco del gran árbol y suspiro, se dio la vuelta y la quedo mirando con una triste sonrisa.

-Fue la primera vez que te vi… en este árbol.- la miro tratando de poder sensibilizar esos fríos ojos que ella le mostraba.- ¿lo recuerdas?.- termino diciendo, mientras que ella se acercaba al árbol y tocaba su oscuro tronco.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… nunca he podido olvidar este lugar, ni este árbol viejo.- su mano permanecía en el árbol. El rubio se puso de espaldas y se dejo deslizar por el tronco hasta caer sentado en la hierba que se notaba que desde hacia tiempo nadie venia a podar.

-Ven siéntate.- ella lo miro y vio como golpeteaba la hierba a su lado, sintió que sus piernas temblaban levemente y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado.

-Naruto-kun… yo…- no pudo terminar de decir nada porque él le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa.

-No digas nada, esta vez seré yo el que hable… aunque no se me dan mucho las palabras.- dijo mientras rascaba su nuca como siempre lo hacía.

-No sé si quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme.

-Se que no merezco esta oportunidad.- ambos miraban la lejanía del lugar.- Tengo miedo Hinata-chan.

Ella lo miro y solo pudo sonreír…

-Sé lo que es tener miedo al decir algo, pero si de algo sirve.- el la miro y pudo notar como ella se veía relajada, incluso regreso su sonrojo.- Quiero escucharte.- lo dijo, había dicho algo que de verdad no estaba preparada para decir, ni menos escuchar.

-Hinata-chan… eres genial, no sé cómo no me pude dar cuanta antes.

.

.

.

Había pasado los límites de la aldea y se dirigía al distrito de los Hyuga y saber de ella, caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Si ya se encontraba en la aldea cual era el apuro de caminar acelerando el paso en cada esquina.

.

.

.

Había dormido menos de dos horas, pero sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente por el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba fuertemente y gritaba su nombre. Agudizo su oído y noto de quien se trataba, era la loca de su ex compañera de equipo… parecía como si alguien quisiera matarla por la forma en que ella tocaba.

-Maldición…- dijo poniendo un pie en el frio suelo de madera.

Miro que era lo que tenia puesto y se vio con el mismo uniforme que había traído desde la misión, ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse una ducha. Camino pesadamente hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura, no es muy temprano para que vengas a molestarme?.- dijo dando un gran bostezo.

-Sasuke-kun, tienes razón… pero… bueno, me gustaría que me contaras…- ella no se había movido del marco de la puerta mientras no sabía como decirle que necesitaba algo de información sobre el comportamiento de su nueva compañera de equipo.

-¿Se trata de Hinata no es asi?

-Si… yo quiero saber, tu sabes necesito saber que es una tonta de tu boca… y así Naruto me creerá.- el azabache la miro con una ceja levantada y solo pudo sentir rabia y pena por lo que escuchaba y veía.

-No seas tonta Sakura, yo no te ayudare a dejar a mi compañera mal frente al dobe.- dándole la espalda a la pelirosa se dirigió hacia dentro para no tener que verle la cara.- No te comportes como una niñita de academia, no hagas lo mismo… y sobre todo no te dejes en ridículo Sakura.

-NO ME COMPORTO COMO UNA NIÑITA!.- le grito mientras que el no se había siquiera volteado a mirarla.- solo me preocupo por él, después de todo he sido la única que lo ha hecho desde que te fuiste Sasuke.- sus palabras no eran como dagas, no lo herían en lo mas mínimo. Sus palabras eran un puñado de basura que ella acumulaba desde que perdió su oportunidad con él y con su rubio amigo… lastima.

-Si lo haces, eres una niñita caprichosa que lo ha tenido todo en la vida… padres que te aman, amigos… en cambio solo ha sido algo lo que no has podido obtener y eso te molesta te fastidia.- dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura sentía cómos esos posos negros se clavaban en sus jade y la amedrentaban para que pudiera correr, sentía miedo de cómo su amigo y eterno amor la miraba.

-Ahora no puedes tenerlo todo Sakura, eres hermosa… pero aun así no puedes tenerlo todo.

-Cállate Sasuke-kun… yo protegeré a Naruto de esa estúpida Hyuga aunque tú no me quieras decir nada.- salió tirando la puerta tras de ella, vio lo furiosa que estaba y solo pudo sentir que ella aria algo en contra de Hinata si la veía caminar sola por la calle, no le importaría nada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que la Hyuga no sería quien saldría lastimada, había conocido la fuerza que tenia, se había enfrentado a ella y había podido pelear a la par con el… Sakura perdería.

Fue al baño para mojarse rápidamente el rostro y salió por la ventana para buscar a la Hyuga y advertirle que Sakura la buscaba para algo no bueno.

.

.

.

Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al gran portón que recordaba, era una enorme puerta de color caoba con murallas grises a los costados que abarcaban casi tres estarías, la verdad no lo sabía muy bien pero lo que si sabía era que era un enorme terreno con una enorme mansión en el centro donde ella vivía.

Miraba a ambos lados por si la veía caminar hacia otra dirección pero no podía verla por ningún lugar. Hasta que poso su mirada en un terreno amplio con un enorme árbol en el centro, puso ver que no se encontraba sola, una cabellera rubia casi parecida a la del junto a ella.

Abrió los ojos y sabia que ella se encontraba con él.

-No seas imprudente Yuji.- se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero cuando los abrió ya se encontraba al frente de ellos.- Hinata-chan.- la llamo y esta ya estaba alterada al verlo de frente a ellos.

Como era posible que estuviera en la aldea ahora, justo ahora que el rubio había estado a punto de decirle algo importante, sabía lo que era… después de todo el estaba todo sonrojado.

-¿Y-Yuji-kun, que haces aquí?.- pregunto ella tartamudeando como una tonta.

El rubio a su lado solo podía fruncir el ceño por haber sido interrumpidos, pero no solo había sido eso tenía en frente al chico que se había escapado con Hinata, tenía en frente al chico que era tan parecido a él… por el cual Hinata había cambiado tanto, por el cual quizás ella lo había olvidado… se sentía con todo el derecho de odiarlo, incluso sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo hasta que le pidiera por su insignificante vida.

FUCK!... si que me costó escribir este capi, al menos no me demore tanto como otras veces o si?... ajajja bueno lo siento…

Les gustooo! Aaah? Puse todo de mi parte para que fuera un buen capi… y se que es corto, pero el tiempo no me favorece cuando estoy en la oficina… se preguntaran porke escribo en la oficina y no cuando estoy en casa… bueno eso es porque cuando estoy en la casa hago otras cosas como ir a beber con mis amigos… preocuparme de comer, de ver TV, de conseguirme marihuana para joder un rato con mi amiga y hablar mierda… y bueno esas cosas… y tengo que preocuparme de hacer ralaciones externas con chicos y eso! XDDD asi por eso cuando me quiero desestresar del trabajo escribo aquí…

La caputulo lo termine el martes 30 de agosto del 2011 a las 14:53 minutos… lo mas probable es que no lo suba ahora… y la respuesta al porke es… ammm no se! XD

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI 13**

**Hinata-chan36: **ammm… Olas… bueno que te puedo decir, muchas graxias por decir que te gusta mi fic!... y lo siento por no subir las contis en un tiempo decente… pero no puedo hacer mucho si trabajo y me preocupo de mi vida personal tambien… se que esto para mi es un hobby pero me gusta hacerlo y se que soy algo irresponsable… solo puedo decirte que lo siento… y el capi no fue mas largo esta ves porke necesito dejar intriga!...

**Skuld Dark: **Olas! Espero que te guste este capi tambien, agradezco mucho la comprension mas que nadie la agradezo… ^/^

**Ayu-chaan:** Olas! Bueno no eske sea mala! Es solo que me pongo a pensar en las cosas que me gustan y bueno me gusta cuando kedo con anseas de seguir leyendo y no puedo! XD es algo estupido pero bueno… XDD muchas graxias por leer! Lo agradezco mucho! =3

**Soloporquesi:** Holas!... enserioo? Tu crees que es excelente! Jejeje… muchas graxias… bueno me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y bueno si te pasas a mi perfil y vez lo que subido casi hasta el momento no encontraras un NaruSaku XDD… pero kizas algun dia… solo kizas. Agradezo que leas mi fic! ^/^ besos!...

**Sol Black Clearwater:** oliwis!... muchas graxias… see es terrible no tener computador… pero menos mal que ya tengo, es solo que ahora el tiempo me lo distribuyo de otra manera!... menos provechosa! XD… y sorry por que el capi de esta vez no es tan largo… sorry…

**maaR-418:** Ola Maar-chan!... te quiero… lo siento por la tardansa! Soy una mala persona! Por dejar a los lectores de este fic asi.. lo se! U.u… tu crees que mi historia es como ron, wisky, vodka, coca cola, marihuana…? XDD ajjajaj graxias!

**mamori anazaki: **Ola mamori… muchas graxias por leer mi fic!... see ellos seran buenos amigos, tu sabes!... 1313! XD… y bueno me disculpo por no haber subido este capi antes! Lo siento mucho… pero aun asi te doy las graxias por el comantario mamori… besos! ^/^

**Heero Kusanagi:** Olasss! graxias… espero que este capi igual te guste! Le puse de todo lo que le keda a mi cerebro en cuanto a imaginacion! XD graxias! Besos! =3

**AZCHAN-de J. Black:** Oliwis… muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! Lo hago pensando en los fans y obviamente en mi… XD amm en cuanto en que si habra SasuHina temo decirte que no… onda este fic es enteramente NaruHina aparte si kisiera poner algo de SasuHina sera algo complicado ya es suficiente con Naruto y con Yuji… pero a medida que pasa el fic si se puede intencionar un poco con el SasuHina… a todo esto a mi igual me encanta el SasuHina… los encuentro tan hot! XD… bueno muchas graxias! Besos!... =3

**Rocio Hyuga:** Olas!... muchas graxias!... me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia… enserio que la habias leido antes!... ajajja bueno cosas que pasan pero lo que si me pone de buen en humor eske dices que como la primera vez… te deja llena de emociones… eso es genial! Eres genial! Agradezo de verdad! "se inclina ante ti" graxias Rocio-chan! ^/^

Eso ha sido todo, espero y me hagan el favor de dejarme algún comentario… del estilo que se les dé la gana! XD


End file.
